The disadvantages of telling the truth
by Billybob - csagun36
Summary: This tale takes place in the dark abyss (the twenty year gap) between the battle for Hogwarts and the beginning of the original epilog as well as the start of the stage play: 'Harry Potter and the Cursed Child'. It is written by a deeply devoted Ron fan –
1. Chapter 1

The disadvantages of telling the truth

By Billybob

 **Rated:** M, - just to be safeguarded from the prudish criticism of the overly sensitive. The rating is what it is for adult language and banter, some UK profanity / slang and- **implied** -sexual innuendo. I do not write blow-by-blow smut.

Category: AU, alternate universe … Post Deadly Hallows (book # 7) this tale is set in the interval between the end of the battle and the cannon epilog some nineteen year – Cannon does not apply here and for good reasons.

Warning (one): Unbridled butchery of the King's English is a common facet of this writer's modis operendi and I have also been rightfully accused of: - gross punctuation and grammar errors, obscene ramblings on tangents that distract from the main plot and repeating already stated facts and plot points over and over. (I warned them, 'BuckNC' – what more can you ask)

Basically - -I write the way I speak, as if it was script written for a stage play – inserting pauses in dialog for emphasis. It's not proper I know, but it is a-lot better English than what is seen now in ' _text messages_ \- on – _Facebook or in a blog'._

** **Authors customary opening Rant**.* *

Those who don't want to read my rational for doing this, can scroll down to the caption – _**'safe to start reading'**_

88888

The tale you are about to read-' _ **attempts to undo**_ ' -the damage done by several revisions in the original storyline made by J.K. Rowling's her-self. In an interview on CNN on 02/02/2014 Rowling allegedly declared in its headline that the rbw/HJG relationship was a huge mistake and that Harry should have gotten the girl.

(Please a note of warning; CNN is not the most reliable source of news on this subject, as their banner headline did not- 'gel' -with the attached article)

Later… on the Eighth of February, 2014; she-'doubled down'-concerning the incorrectness of the epilog pairing of Ron and Hermione, by saying that the Ron Hermione pairing was based on- "a form of wish fulfillment" -while saying that quote: "Hermione and Harry are a better fit" – and - "Hermione will always be there for Harry". This casual announcement … cause the abrupt doom of the RW/HJG romantic pairing in Fan-fiction … due to the "fundamental incompatibility" –as stated by Rowling (the creator of cannon she has now discarded).

It was sad news to all of us Ron fans; but was embraced with joy and overwhelming happiness by the- **Harmione** –fan fiction shippers world-wide. (Boo – hiss) - - Still … she d oesn't end-up with Draco either way. - - So 'take-that' all you- ' **Dramoine** ' -shippers (insert here, a really loud 'Raspberry!).

Rowling's at first attempted to 'back track' from the damage she had done to her own 'cannon'– was by insisting that RBW/HJG marriage could be saved by counseling… and I Quote: – "Oh maybe Hermione and Ron would be alright with a bit of counseling … he needs to work on his self-esteem issues and she needs to work on being less critical".

To add on to this avalanche of dome and gloom, in February of 2016 - during a special event held at Harry Potter- ' _universal theme park_ '-in Florida … actor Rupert Grint (who played Ron in all the movies) came to agree with Rowling, saying that his character and Hermione would have quote: "divorced by now" – (one year before the epilog was supposed to take place in 2017). Even JKR admitted recently that if she could redo her series, Harry would have ended-up with Hermione.

 _ **Author's commentary**_ :

My point in bringing all this up - is that I firmly believe that Harry and Hermione would have been an even worse pairing. There have been several fanfic essays on their incompatibly in the (HP) lexicon. Besides; if I was to use Rowling's own words against her, didn't JKR say … quote: "Harry & Hermione are just- _**platonic**_ -Friends" - (National press club 1999) and doesn't cannon (the way the books were written) provide multiple amounts of evidence against such a pairing?

Rowling by admitting (now) that Harry & Hermione should have ridden off into the sunset together – is also admitting to the entire world, that her pairing of Ginny/Harry is also dead wrong. - So the two main romantic pairing in all seven books are suddenly a colossal mistake. Making the entire series wrong. (Apparently: second guessing yourself - in this case … is highly self-destructive) In light of these blunders, can anyone still argue that JK Rowling has_ 'any skill at all' _in writing a believable - happily ever after - romance?

Finally: we come to her stage play (opening July 30th in London); featuring the adventures of Albus Potter … the son of Harry and Ginny Potter. But how can this be – (you ask) didn't Rowling state that if she could redo her series, Harry would have ended-up with Hermione. - - - Are you Confused? … Well, I sure am. - If this futuristic play has Harry and Ginny still married – does that mean that Hermione is a divorced witch and Ron free to find a girl that's doesn't have a stalker level obsession with Harry? … **No** (darn-it) - - Just think about the possibilities … Okay! - Ron, romantically connected to a girl that puts him first instead of Harry … Novel concept … yes?

Clearly there has been loads of negative feedback (two years worth) to Rowling revised ending to her book series and movies. And; let's assume that- JK Rowling- actually wanted to fix this and justify the pairings in the original epilog. The question then becomes how?- - Here's what I think happened; JKR must have change her mind concerning not writing any more Harry centric books … a promise that was clearly broken, with her deep involvement and co-authorship of the stage play; ' _ **Harry Potter and the Cursed Child**_ '. –

From what I have been able to glean from news accounts … the plot line of the play takes up the HP story right after the original ending scenario (some twenty odd years later) for all three main characters … Harry is with Ginny … everyone is middle aged and Ron is in a politically correct interracial marriage (I wonder if any of the old characters will now be gay -Dean dating Seamus - and we have to include someone Transgender … Neville, in a dress ... perhaps?) - Anyway; putting political correctness aside; Ron is still married to Hermione and they have a twelve year old daughter named Rose. The big mystery of the play is where is ten year old Hugo? (Was workaholic Hermione to busy at the ministry to bother having a second child?)

The new play intrigues me; in the fact that a different actress (other than Watson) has taken on the role, the question then becomes will she (most-likely) give a different interpretation to the role? - - The same question applies to all of the stage actors as a play (even one five hours long) can't possibly be as good as a book. We won't know about the twenty years worth of 'personality changes' has done to the characters, until we have the script of ' _ **Harry Potter and the Cursed Child**_ ' – in our grimy little hands

Two problems remain: Reconcile Rowling's statement (of 2014) that Harry should have ended up with Hermione instead of Ron with her new play. And secondarily) what happened during the gap between the Hogwarts battle and the play … what is the solution? - - Well first off; scrap the entire thing and do a major rewrite starting at book one… (Throw the baby out with the bathwater)

… NO … you don't like that idea?

How about this then; JK Rowling should - 'lose all the Kissing in book seven' - Hp/ GMW at wedding and stairway and HJG/RBW in room of requirement (right in front of Harry) and of course … lose the epilog' – to the point of deleting it from future copies of book seven and all future copies of the Deadly Hallows movies – (movie 7 & 8) - therefore; leaving the future of all the main characters … wide-open.

Don't like that idea either?

Still the original question lingers … will this do-it? … Will a limited run stage play in two parts, (totaling more than five hours) correct Rowling's 2014 interview blunder? Only time will tell. - But even selling the rehearsal script of the play (as a 320 page book) will not undue (in my opinion) all the damage Rowing has done with her and Ms Watson's public pronouncements on the subject. I firmly believe that more is required

I believe that Rowling must acquire the help of a talented ghost-writer (specializing in romance) to co-author and publish two more books (not rehearsal scripts … actual books) concerning the problems of post war England and our Heroes - - who drift apart after the war (as canon already suggests) - only to reunite somewhere in their mid-to late twenties– say around 1997 … some five-plus years after the conflict ended. – the goal is to explain-away what Rowing thought wrong about the original RBW/HJG pairing and see these flaws fixed.

I have nothing but praise for the play ' _ **Harry Potter and the Cursed Child**_ ' as a means to undo Rowling's blunder (although it will be years before I actually see it … if at all) - However, as I don't have a script in my hands … and all I have to go on are news accounts of the plot-line, in which Rowling still – **time-line jumps** \- ahead almost two decades.

My tale will try to fill in this gap between the battle for Hogwarts and - ' _ **Harry Potter and the Cursed Child**_ ' … taking care to explain how during a unplanned separation, (after the war) necessary changes in all the main characters personalities have taken place … which would hopefully fix the primary flaws which were in Ron's case, quote:"his fame envy and self-esteem issues."

I'm sure that when J.K. Rowling finishes reading this story, she'll- _rush out_ -and do what I suggest.

(Alright-alright; … so she doesn't do anything I suggested - - get off the floor and stop laughing so hard - - you'll hurt yourself)

Okay then in this scenario; JKRowling doesn't do anything beyond just sitting back, spending her royalties, while writing a five hour play – which can't possibly be seen by all the hp fan base … in which case … it then falls on us RON fans … like me (heaven help-us) - to try to fix this on our own – I often have to remind myself, that JKR wasn't a professional writer either when she started - - of course her spelling and grammar are- loads better -than mine.

Okay … let's consider the problem rationally - for an amateur like me to fix the Ron/Hermione ship so it actually works long-term. I will have to break cannon (a-lot) - - _oh the horrors_! - (Imaginary panic attack – begins here). And forget about the epilog time line (it never happened). - -

I'll wait a second or two for you to get over the pain of my terrible heresy (against the Rowling cannon)

Breathe in

Breathe out

Repeat several times.

All better … then let's continue.

With the clear mental images of burning me at the stake for going against cannon - firmly in mind; … I press on by setting this tale … in the black void that exists between the end of the battle of Hogwarts and the original cannon epilog - meaning – no cannon events to deal with. - I will also be alternating certain time line events, starting way back at book four.

Okay … do you understand? - - this will be; at its end - a Ron/herm story – it is pure _alternate universe_ stuff, because if I stay strictly in the revised cannon (2014) – Ron and Hermione would be divorced by now with Ron having physical custody of their one child (or is it two) as Hermione's career ambitions keeps her far too busy, to be even a part-time mother (on alternating weekends)

Not at all a happy ending – do you agree?

To bring about a very different outcome … I will, **pick and choose** –certain events from JKR last four books and- _**radically change them**_ , while disregarding other bits entirely. - - Once again I need to point out my justification for committing this terrible - 'heresy' – against- established JK Rowling cannon; with the excuse that she changed the outcome first … back in February 2014 (insert the image of me sticking out my tongue and acting childish) and if she can change the outcome (in in numerous public pronouncements) throwing under the bus, her own story-line … why can't I?

For this to work – both principles (Ron/Herm) has to undergo a fundamental change in their personality. Those among you who think that Hermione- _does not need to change_ -or – to develop as a person and is therefore -' **prefect** '- just the way she was at eighteen – stop reading this and I mean: RIGHT NOW – - - and go back instead, to reading 'Dramione'. Wherein the character of Draco has not changed at all, from how he is depicted in the books … especially in the great 'loving esteem' that he holds, for all Mudbloods (extra-thick Sarcasm heavily implied)

888

Standardized disclaimer: This story is based in the world created by J. K. Rowling, she owns all legal rights to the characters, setting, etc. - I am merely borrowing the contents of the JKR world for my own amusement and that of my few readers. In other words…her characters…my plot…savvy?

Once more into the breach my friends

88888

***** _ **'safe to start reading' ******_

88888

Hermione POV

It was graduation day at Hogwarts, the year was 1999. I was on the honors platform for having the most outstanding marks in all of Hogwarts History. - - Naturally … I felt justifiably proud of this achievement and yet sadden (at the same time) by the thought of 'how few' there were to rejoice in my accomplishments. The survivors of the classes of 98 and 99 had been combined for this ceremony and if you take into account the casualties from the war among the student body – the small turn out became downheartedly understandable.

The magical newspapers had made a huge fuss, over my return to Hogwarts to finish my seventh year – I was, (they declared); _'a living symbol to all Muggleborn's everywhere_ ' –which of course is a load of political rubbish. The media ruckus over my repeat of a missed school year, was nothing more than a year-long public relations stunt; to encourage the return from exile – of all those who had managed to escape the pure-blood attempted genocide of those with-'tainted blood'-under Delores Umbridge and Pius Thicknesse… the two most public faces of this Death Eater inspired - _**ethnic cleansing**_.

Of course … that my parents weren't here to see any of this … was not my fault at all. - It was the utterly - **logical** – thing to do really … to safeguard my parents from the Death Eaters before going into hiding with Harry, for what could potentially be … years. I realized right from the off, that my parents could be used as leverage to make me betray Harry and that was (of course) unthinkable.

When I told my two best friends what I planned to do – Harry didn't say anything either way (as usual) – while Ron violently disagreed with the entire concept of sending my parents off to another country with no memory of me… especially if this was done without discussing any of it with them first. I felt that Ron wasn't being rational (as usual) and I thought he was dead wrong when he predicted that what I contemplated, was going to backfire on me and would end-up being in his words; - _ruddy_ -unforgiveable.

As it turned out on this very _r_ _ar_ _e_ occasion … Ron's prediction had been right, because when I finally found my parent and arrange to have their memories returned …in their home, just outside of Sidney Australia. After a rather heated argument, they promptly d isowned me … and sent me packing back to the U.K. They simply refused to understand how a mere child, noticeably-under the age of twenty, could take the right to make life altering decisions away, from two adults in their mid-forties.

So I came back to England to finish my schooling- **alone** -with my parents remaining in Australia – insisting that I had somehow- _permanently ruined_ -their lives back here in England. They just couldn't understand on any level, the concept of personal sacrifice for the greater good.

Dragging my mind off of my estranged parents wasn't easy, but I managed it by looking for Harry in the crowd, hoping to catch sight of him, while at the same time knowing full well, that it was most likely hopeless. He was undoubtedly, hiding under a sophisticated glamour-spell. As one of only two magical national heroes, Harry could only attend this event in disguise; as the Shacklebolt administration was staging this occasion (my graduation) for a clearly political reasons.

The uncooperative Harry, couldn't be allowed to steal any attention of the media circus, surrounding yet another futile attempt by the Ministry to induce the return of all those who had fled Magical England during our little civil war and settled in other countries.

Taking into account casualties on both sides; Tom Riddle's second attempt at usurping magical Britain, had cost over a third of its total Wizarding population … with the death toll among magical Muggleborn's downright staggering … with over 90 percent either … now living in exile, outside of the country - - still in hiding somewhere in-country _ or _ having been outright- ' _murdered_ ' -under Thicknesses and his Death Eaters.

The effect of a diminished population on the economy of the magical UK had been devastating, with a crippling recession only kept at bay; by massive- _**foreign aid**_ -poured into the UK by other magical governments. - The I.C.W (international Confederation of Wizards) had stepped in almost directly after the fighting had ended and the I.C. W was happy to help in the recovery of magical Great Britain. - - Naturally; no foreign aid has even been given to another country (by unanimous vote) without some kind of crippling terms and conditions.

For example; The I.C.W demanded to send-in Canadian and commonwealth Judges and Aurors … as so many of their English counterparts had taken an active role in the genocide atrocities. So I understood completely the new Minister's desperate efforts to resort trust in the magical government as I understood the genuine fear of the common folk that pure blood bigots were- **still** –' _as thick as fleas_ ' -on a homeless dogs back - - in all levels of the Ministry and these villains were still committed to finishing off all Muggleborn's.

While attending Hogwarts, I had read numerous newspaper accounts over the last nine months of the ongoing purge of the Ministry and the evil and corruption the I.C.W. found there. - - Just yesterday; I read of yet another raid on a home of a D.E. sympathizer in London and the fugitive Death-eater's that were captured there. There were (of course) a few pure blood families that had nothing to do with anti-Muggleborn purges – just like not all of the Muggle Germans had any part of what the Nazis did. However the reality was; that all Germans, like all pure-bloods of the UK … had to carry the burden of shame and blame for the evils done by a violent minority.

However; with the Death Eaters defeated; the repercussions surrounding what had happen had been equally disturbing to me … according to the- _**Daily Prophet**_ , many of the returning Muggleborn's who had lost relatives to the Death Eaters, had come back to the U.K. looking for revenge. The number of vigilante attacks on known pure-blood Death Eater supporters had still not yet peaked, an entire twelfth-month after the fall of Riddle. - - Theses ongoing reprisals are starting to have an serious effect on the losing side … (meaning the D.E. sympathizers) as the murderous attacks on these families, has forced many of those closely associated with Voldemort, to resettle in different countries.

Kingsley Shacklebolt (the Minister) was desperate to show the world that it had been a half-blood (Harry) and a Muggleborn (me) that had brought an end to the Death eater insurrection. For a pure-blood champion the Ministry had turned the-' _spot light_ '-on Neville (at my suggestion) … for his standing up to Voldemort in the court-yard. His defiance when everyone thought Harry was dead … was in my view beyond fantastic – a far better example of pure-blood courage, than the dolt who abandoned - **me** … I mean  US … Harry and I, that is – during the hunt.

Everyone was supposed to do their bit to return England to normalcy … Neville did … I did …but Harry and Ron wanted no part of it. Ron had seemed to have completely disappeared, directly after the battle and I couldn't find him (using all of my resources) while I was attending Hogwarts - with his family even refusing to tell the new headmistress (Minerva McGonagall) where he was.

As for Harry the-'always reluctant hero' –he had repeatedly and forcefully demanded to be- left alone - now that the war was over – In fact; the Chosen-One had been no help at all since the fighting stopped; for he had refused from day one to be the public face of a post-war England. So when I approached him asking for help with finding Ronald or in assisting the survivors return to normalcy, he turned me down flat. - - Which meant; that after I came back 'empty-handed' from Australia … I became by default the sole ' _role model_ ' for everyone magical and not just the Muggleborn's.

I really don't like being forced onto a pedestal and followed everywhere by the paparazzi. I hated Living in a media fish bowl during the last year and being treated as if I was a spoiled cinema starlet. - Since Riddles' defeat I have been hounded by the media night and day … even after I returned to Hogwarts. Things came to a point, however - after a photo-spread of me (in the seventh year girl's showers) which appeared in a check-out lane magazine – photos taken by one of my so-called classmates – a fellow Gryffindor. Luckily, the steam from the hot water - blurred the pictures to the point so that my ' _modest charms_ ' were fully concealed.

As a result of this incident … I felt compelled to ask the headmistress for a private bedroom and bath just to give me a place of refuge … a-bit of privacy. Yes …yes, it had been an especially hard year for me at Hogwarts during my repeat of seventh year. I also felt very lonely – because Harry had said no to completing his education. With no other real friends to speak-of, my last year was all but totally devoid of social interaction.

But I wasn't completely out of touch with the outside world. I wrote to Harry every other day and he had occasionally, written me back. I still had my subscription to the- _**Daily Prophet**_ -and paid close attention to any- 'ghostly rumors'- I happen to overhear - - and luckily for me, the 'magical portraits' turned out to be notorious gossips. But even the worst of the ghostly tattletales refuse to tell me what happened to Ron … or George after losing Fred.

It was though my various information sources (living and dead) that I learned that Minister Shacklebolt's political advisors had bluntly informed Kingsley, that the common mob (the public) could not wrap their minds around the concept of three national heroes.

When I told Harry about, what Kingsley's was contemplating … the idea to downplaying Ron's role in the war… he became furious an irrational about the entire issue and wrote to me repeatedly on the subject … telling me in no uncertain terms - to stop Kingsley. - - - But on this issue Harry and I strongly disagreed. - I felt that Neville was a far better role model in comparison to Ron- ' _the d_ _eserte_ _r'_. My reasoning on Ron's role historically speaking - was based at that time (naturally) on the tent incident and partially due to my sudden estrangement from Ron and his entire family after the war. Still felling deeply hurt over Ron's kinfolk's immaturity, I foolishly supported the idea.

Because of my lack of support of a once close friend, Harry stopped writing to me for a-couple of months while the Ministry, by calculated design … began diminishing Ron's role in the war and encouraged the magical media in their near total focus on Harry and me … it soon got to the point that Ron was soon being outright ignored by the entire Wizarding media. I then began to wondered about Ron's temper and his reaction to being abruptly written out of history. However I didn't have to wonder for long, for I learned by other means (eavesdropping on Ginny while in the girl's loo) that Ron himself did not object to what was happening to him. I was; of-course, gob-smacked by this news and after thinking it over - I theorized that Ron accepted being historically overlooked … due to the overwhelming guilt I suspected that he felt, over abandoning Harry and- **me** -in the tent, conveniently forgetting (for a time) … that I had practically driven him to it.

I also bit my tongue on this subject for selfish reasons … because I felt that nothing could even happen between Harry and me … as along as Harry had any physical reminders of the red-haired girl he had broken up with at the end of sixth year. I sincerely felt (at the time) that would be easier for Ron to move on with his life … (without me) if he and I were no longer thrust into each other's company on a daily bases. - - Oddly enough; the fates seemed to want to encourage my solution to the Ron problem - for Harry went straight from the ruins of Hogwarts to the Auror Academy while I traveled to Australia (a few days later) to find my parents. With the hunt for the ' _ **Horcruxes**_ ' ended and Tom Riddle dead; … the golden trio by an 'odd set of circumstances', seemed destined to go our separate ways.

A mere twelfth-month later; after nearly indurable bouts of loneliness - from a position of prominence on the dignitary platform I caught sight of the Weasley's… all gathered in a tight little group, their eyes fixated on Ginny. I felt no 'hurt-feelings' at being ignored by them … for Ginny and I hadn't exchanged 10 words during the year we spent at Hogwarts … following the little chat I had with her at the beginning of term, wherein I explained in great detail, my incompatibility issues with her immature brother. - - I'm sure what I said to Ginevra made its way back to the- _**Burrow**_ \- - because shortly thereafter … by unspoken agreement; all contact between me and the rest of the Weasley's ended abruptly … and I have remained cut-off from them, since my totally reasonable explanation reached the- _**Burrow**_.

Breaking Ron's heart … like any messy divorce, forces people we both knew, to choose sides and naturally; almost everyone, chose the far more popular Ron. Many of my former peers came to see Ginny's big day, while only one (hopefully) came to see mine.

The last twelfth-month had been an eye-opener for me, concerning how much my lack of tact (people skills) had cost me. (I've been aware since the age of six; that I tended to be hyper critical of others) Strangely enough, my tendency to overly criticize, made me look even harder at this pack of happy red-heads … trying to catch sight of the only boy, who could easily take my non-stop criticisms in stride. He would be a young-man now; a man who I had not seen or heard from, since the final battle - (As all of my letters to him had been returned unopened).

He was being so immature about all this. I fancied Harry … and his childishness over whom I had chosen romantically had to be put aside … because it's the way things are now and he just had to deal with it. - - But after five minutes of visually searching the Weasley clan … the familiar face of the scruffy looking – long haired –funny and genuinely kindhearted buffoon in hand-me-down robes … a boy I had known so well … was nowhere to be seen. This I couldn't understand … would Ron miss his only sister'sgraduation just to avoid me – like a spoiled little brat?

888

I don't remember the details of that conversation – not really. I was half starved and beyond exhausted at the time. It took place in-between the two battles of Hogwarts - In May of 1998. Ron … my dearest Ron, had been trying to tell me how he felt after our first kiss … and I would have none of it. I didn't want him to tell me he fancied me, because I didn't fancy him. So when the cease fire took effect and the death eaters withdrew (temporarily) I felt I had finally found the proper opportunity to tell the raw truth and bring to an end Ron's unrequited feelings for me … and so I told him, in blunt terms–that it had always been Harry for me from day one.

I told him frankly, that he was (in my view): lazy, unkempt with appalling table manners and absolutely zero ambition to do anything useful with his life. The very fact that he had never applied himself to his classwork … indicated to me a lack of desire to do something noteworthy and this conclusion was entirely based on his reluctance to do homework.

What is it with boys and not doing homework? Harry too had to be forced to do Homework but he did it. - Ron on the other hand had to be dragged - kicking and screaming - and even then, I had to waste loads of my precious time … just to keep Ron from failing (in every single class).

I always thought that academically, Ron was a bad influence on Harry. … always encouraging him to neglect his studies and have fun – right in the middle of a war - - BOYS - - argh! … Who needs them - they're ruddy worthless.

I on the other hand - had worked too hard … for too long, to end-up as nothing more than a little- 'Mrs. Homemaker'… barefoot and always pregnant. - - I had plans – complicated – well thought out plans… for a long and successful career. - - As I remember it, I was admittedly - rather blunt and a-tad cold-hearted … in expressing these very self-evident conclusions to Ron. In fact; it was far harder to tell him the truth than I would have ever imagined. I had known for years how he had felt about me – my dorm mates: Brown and Patil - had pointed out the obvious, often enough.

In my own defense however; I had never done anything to encourage his feelings toward me. Ron was hardly my intellectual equal and deep down I think he knew it. I studied and he goofed off – and as a result of his half-hearted efforts, only Harry and I had gone on to- _**N.E.W.T's**_ -level classes, after our- _ **O.W. L's**_ \- ( _Ordinary Wizarding Levels_ ) exams – whereas Ron had not. Now- after loads of hard work … I was the only one of the trio … which had actually completed my - _**N.E.W.T's**_ – and was about to graduate with top honors – as the undisputed brightest witch of my generation.

On the other hand … (she said to herself while mentally sneering) Ron's low marks in-all-his classes and his appalling lack of effort, had doomed him to an early departure from Hogwarts … a fate he so richly deserved. – In fact; I still don't understand how he got to undergo trades training for an additional year and I greatly doubt, even with a lorry load of blind luck – that Ron would … or should I say … 'might' - land a posting as an apprentice in any worthwhile skilled trade.

In fact; – I pictured him some nineteen years from now – unemployed and still living with his parents. After five long years of wasted homework help for me - the lazy clod - was (damn lucky) to spend his sixth year learning any trade. I considered trying to teach Ron anything … a horrible waste of limited resources.

There was no future for us (Ron and I) … that much was crystal clear - - whatever would we talk about, now that the war was over and Harry was off at the Auror academy for two years? - While I was moving up the ladder of the Ministry and solving important problems … Ron day would consist of what? - - working as a magical plumber?

So he could beat me at wizarding chess – who cared? That stupid game (like playing Quidditch) was of no real use in the working world.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

The disadvantages of telling the truth

By Billybob

Hey … did you notice, no authors long winded rant? (And the crowd stands-up and cheers) No-no … don't thank me … instead, read-on … read on - -

8888

Hermione's POV continues.

8888 -

As I sat on the podium and listened to speeches drone on … all concerning the 'utopian' future of magical Britain, which was of course a huge load of rubbish. Automatically; I- 'tuned out' –all the political promises that I knew would never be kept … because in my head; the past two years dominated. –

Do you think it would surprise many people to learn, that I have always known, what my peers have called me behind my back … the arrogant b-witch. -They all considered me overly smug and I was. They seemed offended by how self-assured I could get, in the certain knowledge that I knew… ' _Without a single doubt'_ … what was best for absolutely everyone around me? – That I was always right and they were always wrong … with the term _ _ **know-it-all**_ … just a polite representation of the raw truth.

As I sat there on the podium, I suddenly came to the conclusion that most of these alleged slurs were actually justified. My University educated Parents had a tendency to look down their noses at the working class - and they passed on their attitudes to me … yet they still had me in therapy for my anti-social behavior starting at age six – and I stayed in therapy until I left for Hogwarts, without any positive improvement (because I honestly did not see any reason to change).

My parents considered themselves apart of the elite - with few if any intellectual equals and I guess their only fruit (meaning me) did not fall far from the tree. As I sat there thinking about how incredibly lonely my parents usually were as workaholics, with very few real friends … and then compared it to my feelings of isolation over the course of my last school year – and suddenly, I began to wonder if going back to some-kind of counseling might actually help me in the long run.

I always knew a-lot … about a-lot, even as a little girl. - Put a book in my hands and I could entertain myself for hours. However; my superior knowledge hasn't prevent me from making a few small mistakes (not that I'll ever publicly admit to any of them). My point is … That I am not the prefect goddess that the magical media makes me out to be. - - If you believed only-half of what my 'devoted fans' alleged - or the media wrote … I could literally, walk on water without getting my feet wet - and nothing could be further from the truth.

Most people never realize that even the best research sometimes leads to the wrong conclusion. - Wrong conclusions leads to a bad decisions and that can lead to a disaster… with the best example of an incorrect result that came out of a plan that I formulated and then executed, concerned what I did to my parents to save their lives … and I still can't see where I went wrong - (After-all my plan worked) - as they were alive at the end of the war. The problem as I saw it was their totally unreasonable … over-reaction to what I had to do to save their lives. - -

(My thoughts had somehow drifted back to my estranged parents - and as that was somewhat depressing, I tried to think of something else)

When I got my Hogwarts letter I set-out on a journey into the Magical World with a predetermined path clearly in mind. - From day one of first year, my ultimate goal was to have everything a successful witch with a great career could possibly want – and that included a happy family life with a famous (in his own right) spouse and the traditional 2.5 children. - - Of course I know now, how 'simplistic' that idea was – but then-again; I was only ten when I came up with - ' _the plan_ '.

I knew in advance that I would be attending Hogwarts in the same 'time frame' as the famous- _**boy who lived**_ (Potter), and I arranged to have myself sorted into his house … all it took was being forceful with a rhyming hat (the silly thing wanted to put me in Ravenclaw … can you just imagine?) and then, after an unexpected encounter with a mountain troll on Halloween… I took full advantage of this unexpected incident to earn my way into - a very coveted spot within Harry's small inner circle ... a position which I had to share with only one other person (Ron) a funny and somewhat dimwitted boy.

I was totally prepared to work as hard as required to get what I wanted and thanks to a-bit of quick thinking and a bald-faced lie … told to my head of House. - I used Harry's sense of gratitude to get myself into the perfect position to begin pursuing … in my own understated fashion … the famous boy who lived. I'm not the type that waits around helplessly …like some silly- ' _damsel in distress'_ – for the boy I fancy to approach me… I'm a modern witch and when I see something I want (or someone) I go proactive – and go get it.

However; the first step of 'project get-Harry' (a plan which would hopefully end in our wedding) had an unexpected downside, as I quickly discovered that being in- _**The Trio**_ -was a very dangerous place to be. But nothing worth having is acquired easily. - I freely admit therefore, that my multi-year quest to get Harry as my husband didn't go as smoothly as I originally planned it … as no theoretical plan survives contact with reality. - Harry as it turned-out proved to be … rather thick, when it came to what was in his best self-interest … for although he may have realized that I was a girl – **long** \- before Ron did - Harry never really acted on that knowledge.

I even got all dolled-up (yuck) for the- _**Yule Ball**_ -and dated Harry's main rival in the tournament and yet my jealousy ploy totally missed its intended mark. - Harry gave no thought to how I looked – ( _on_ _the night of the Ball_ ) -or who I was with (Viktor). - On the other hand … my Krum ploy hit Ron dead on - but then again - making Ron jealous was like shooting fish in a barrel.

I was slowly becoming irritated, because as I turned fifteen, my target was still not anywhere close to being even my official boyfriend. - It was out of growing feelings of frustration that I foolishly attempted to change, the Harry- ' _status quo_ ' -with a jealousy ploy using Viktor Krum … (the brief tryst that I've already mentioned). - I know that Harry thinks that my Krum ploy was my punishment for Ron not asking me out first - (Pure rubbish of course). I mean honestly … Viktor was a famous Quidditch player and Ron a fan … yes – I concede all that - - but far more importantly; Viktor was Harry's rival in the tournament and a seeker on the pitch … just like Harry. - The clear difference being between buckshot (Ron) and a bullet (Harry)

Although the failure of the Krum ploy was a minor setback, my brief fling with the Bulgarian was educational in its own way … as my first hands-on experiment at romance turned out to be both, disappointing and a-tad unpleasant. - I did not know (for example) that whenever I found myself- 'alone' -with a wizard like Viktor, the first - _and most likely only thought_ \- in his tiny athletic mind (did I mention already, that all sports junkies are feeble minded?) That even Ron was brighter by comparison … was downright scary. (Yes - yes … Viktor was that bad)

I have theorized that Viktor's lack of intellect is a direct result of seekers not wearing helmets on the pitch - (like Harry … unfortunately) - and the seeker being hit in the head one time to many from a high speeding bludger… which is a round, jet black ball made of - **I** **RO** **N** (being hit repeatedly with a iron ball makes Quidditch a dangerously stupid sport … yes?) - - Well anyway; the only thought on Viktor's mind whenever he got me alone was to try his- **very best** -to get my cl othing off. - - And I won't even mention …what he wanted to put in my mouth!

Yes-yes … Viktor was a major disappointment in several ways, the biggest disappointment being, that this handsome- 'older man' -did not get the reaction out of Harry, which I had most hoped for. Nothing I tried with Viktor, even snogging the nineteen year-old Bulgarian in the back of the library stacks … seemed to make Harry jealous – (I knew he would find-out, I just grossly underestimated how long it would take or who would be the one to tell him)

And although the dalliance was instructive (as I've have already mentioned) I did learn loads about the average male's never ending need to fornicate. - My primary disappointment with what I did with Krum … centered on the fact that his kisses didn't seemed to create in me the- 'sparks' - I had read so much about (the rush of arousal) that is the hallmark of a budding romance. - Nor did all that snogging of an outsider, make Harry realize how close he was to losing me to another man … or … how vital I was to his long-term success.

As it turned out Harry and Ron were both equally ' _thick as a post_ ' on certain issues. Harry in particular couldn't buy himself a clue when it came to my subtle romantic hints. Had Harry paid proper attention to me, Sirius would still be alive today. Had he listened to me about Professor Snape's old textbook … the list is endless. I was the one Harry needed, not that- ' _sport freak_ ' -prankster with red-hair. - - However; it was Cho and then Ginny, that the Chosen-One was attracted to … not- **ME**! - - It was female Quidditch players with more curves than I ever possessed, that Harry daydreamed about.

Cho was at least from Ravenclaw, but it wasn't her brilliance he fancied … it was how she looked in a snug fitting jumper. And he didn't even notice Ginny existed at-all … until she developed anatomically. Boys are mental, that's all there is to it - and ruled by the head in their trousers.

You would think that a series of colossal romantic failures would compel me to conclude that Harry would never fancy me, but I didn't accept defeat – I just redoubled my efforts. I refused to use magic to give myself the- _hour-glass curves_ … that Harry seemed to crave – and perhaps that was another of my minor miscalculations based on incomplete research.

It was only during months of near total solitude during the my repeat of my seventh year, that I found the time for the careful reflection of- 'Project Get Harry' - and reluctantly realized to my great disappointment, that Harry was more interested in- _wide hipped breeders_ -than a girl with a brain (like me).

Unless I changed my-self anatomically, I would never be more than an extra-close friend to Harry. During this period of reflection – I reluctantly came to the conclusion that the only boy at Hogwarts who ever saw me, as an attractive witch (with my original figure configuration) was someone that was completely incompatible with my long-term career ambitions. I could not see myself playing the role of the happy life-mate to a lazy, knuckle dragging slug, which I would have to support financially for the rest of my days.

With Harry sequestered away in the Auror Academy for two years and unable to date or get married. - I felt safe enough concerning my- _failing ambitions_ – in regards to Harry, to turn down the post of- _**head girl**_ \- so that I could focus more intensely on my studies. - - Becoming head girl had been one of my Hogwarts ambitions from day one as a 'firstie' … but the delay (due to the war) made being head girl a luxury I could no longer afford. Over-all; It was a good decision - and my- N.E.W.T's -results at the end of term, perfectly reflected the wisdom of putting aside all outside distractions (like socializing) to pour all my energy into my future.

I really had no time for a bunch of immature boys who had to be dared into speaking to me or similar silliness … in fact … I came to regard all forms of the modern mating rituals as deliberately demeaning to witches - (I'm a-bit of a feminist … did I mention that already?) –

From years of observation; I concluded, that Slytherin's only wanted a female slave – Gryffindor's shunned me because they believed I belonged to Harry. - Hufflepuff's were polite, friendly, but at the same time distant … due to my tendency to be hyper-critical. - The strangest of the lot, was the average Ravenclaw male … the only ones bold enough to speak to me on classroom subject matters. None of them thought I was remotely their intellectual equal (because I hadn't been sorted into their house … don't you know) and that fact alone, rendered me somehow inferior (flawed) in their view. – An odd sort of discrimination really … as I was superior to that-lot in marks (grades) in every subject we shared and top of my class (every year) from day one.

The boys at Hogwarts had always been disappointing to me and that was especially true during my repeat year (now ended) and perhaps that was because, my romantic standards were exceptionally HIGH. (I refused to settle for anything but the very best … and that meant Harry). - So with zero male suitors worth my time - and no female friends, I endured ton's of loneliness this past school year, which brought me to the painful realization that during eight years of Wizarding education … only one, rather dimwitted slug … had actually taken the time to get to know the- **real me**.

It was by in large fortunate – that almost every male in Gryffindor at Hogwarts, under the age of nineteen saw me as Harry's girl. Logically speaking; I can't say they were wrong as I was without doubt the most important woman in Harry's life … next to the mother that had given him birth. I was at Harry's elbow for seven plus years and yet, he never looked at me (not even once) in the same level of lust that he drooled in Cho Chang's direction … or that freckled covered (big bosomed) … sister of Ron. - - Such an obvious example of- ' _anatomical inequality'_ -angered me to no end. - To be frank; I found Harry's lack of proper romantic appreciation of my years of devotion to him … highly infuriating.

888

I really didn't understand where I went wrong with Harry. Rita Skeeter thought we were a romantic couple … in fact, everyone at Hogwarts thought we were an item … everyone – **but** \- Ron and Harry. Ron was clueless and therefore easily ignored … but Harry was another matter entirely.- I didn't want to charm the shape my own body like Muggle women do with a plastic surgeon, just to compete with girls like Cho Chang … mainly because, I found the entire concept disgusting.

I never wanted anything fake about me. - So I tried to jump-start something between us by being- ' _proactive sexually_ ' -during the five months that Ron was gone from the tent – offering sex; according to several books on the subject that I read … is usually the most reliable method for a woman to get a reluctant male … to commit to a relationship. And I was actually making progress on that front … only to have that blasted 'red head' make a return appearance and ruin everything.

I have never been angrier in my life - when I first saw Ron enter the tent half-carrying Harry. I was sharing a bed with Harry at the time … for Merlin's sake (for warmth reasons only: _**drat-it-all**_ ). - I was so close… to getting the boy I wanted - - but the moment Ron came back for the first time … Harry immediately put a-lot of distance between us again. - I don't care that he brought with him desperately needed supplies and Muggle-money to buy more. - From the moment of his return, I lost a-lot of ground in my pursuit of Harry as my boyfriend/fiancé – and ultimately, husband - and I showed that interrupting prat in words and blows, exactly how I felt about his return.

I think I got my message across, because luckily – Ron didn't stay long … Harry must have told him about our sleeping arrangements because when he half-dragged the nearly drowned Harry into the tent … soaked to the bone and half frozen - Ron took in the sight of the 'hexed-wider' cot … pulled up next to the stove and strangely (for him) … said nothing.

It didn't matter to me that- both -boys had been in ice cold water – my only concern (naturally) was for Harry – who had apparently taken a dangerous chill from his dip in the semi-frozen pond. - I immediately sent Ron to fetch more firewood and then striped Harry of his wet clothing and put dry boxers on him, before putting him to bed.

Now the only way I could think of to bring up Harry's body temperature back-up to normal … was skin to skin contact. I gave Ron no thought … or the firewood I sent him after to warm up the tent. - - I didn't care that he too was dripping wet and shivering when he left. - - So when he entered the tent with a load of firewood in his arms. He was just in time to see me dressed in nothing more than 'Bra and Knickers' while climbing under the covers with a mostly naked Harry.

When Ron saw all this – eyes wide and totally gob smacked – he immediately dropped the firewood and ran out of the tent. I wasn't upset, hours later - when the dolt didn't come back … nor did I care – for I was still mad at him for ruining everything.

When I got out of bed the next morning, Ron's old bed was still empty … with no sign of having been used. - On the floor of the tent near the entrance was two (damp) rucksacks full of supplies … next to them was the sword of Gryffindor and the destroyed Locket. - - I was glad to see that he was gone and said as much to Harry … several times (another tiny mistake, apparently).

I was also disappointed that no matter how often we moved the tent - Ron would somehow find us again every month … to deliver more supplies – each time leaving behind … two big Rucksacks of desperately needed provisions, some Muggle money, copies of the Daily Prophet and carefully written-out notes from… _**Potterwatch**_ \- (an underground radio station).

These items were always found in the pre-sunrise, early morning hours … at the very front and outside of the tent … with the person behind these deliveries, never staying around longs enough to speak to either of us. - - This was how the 'Hunt' was resupplied … right-up to the point where we were captured and taken to- _**Malfoy Manor**_ -.

During his absence … I would instantly glare-hotly at Harry … at every opportunity when Ron's name came up - and wouldn't speak to Harry for hours afterwards … just to reinforce my displeasure. I didn't want to know what the two boys talked about or what they did to get dripping wet. - - However; these bouts of silent treatment, backfired on me a-tad. - The mere fact that Ron-' _never again'_ -entered the tent or chatted with to us when we were awake – spoke volumes to Harry and he had the gall to blame me for it.

What does it matter that I yelled at … and gave a proper-thrashing to (beat severely) … the royal prat, when he first brought back Harry - half drowned. - - SO WHAT! - - He deserved every bit of it. - - HOW DARE… THE SLUG … LEAVE … **ME** , I mean - **us**. _ _ and … and, he d idn't save Harry's life. - Harry made-up that story … I just know it.

In fact, neither of us saw Ron again until Harry, during a show of temper … accidentally said Voldemort's name out-loud, just as we were all packed up and ready to move to another location. Suddenly we found ourselves surrounded and captured by a large group of snatchers and taken to the nearby Malfoy Manor.

Harry because I had deliberately hexed his face (making it unrecognizable) ended up sent directly to the dungeon while I was being questioned - and it was in the dungeon that Harry found a severely beaten Ron, sharing a cell with Dean, Luna, Mr. Ollivander and a Gringotts goblin. - - Ron (as I fully expected) had been stupid enough to allow himself to be captured by a snatcher patrol, in the woods, the day before … while on his way to drop off more supplies - and he was then repeatedly tortured to determine our whereabouts – that he refused to tell them is irrelevant - (not that I really cared what happened to him).

My own torture concerned how we got the sword of Gryffindor, that Harry had accidentally found in a pond – for that was how he'd gotten soaking wet and caught pneumonia. - Why Harry didn't just use the summoning charm … _**Accio**_ … on the sword - has remained a mystery to me to this very day. (Boy's – I mean honestly … they can be so stupid). - -

I can't remember much of my own torture, but clearly Bellatrix didn't believe me, as I was 'all mess up' by the time we escaped. - - I still refuse to accept that Harry didn't carry me out of Malfoy manor. I was his unofficial girlfriend after all. - - I do reluctantly concede that it was Ron and not Harry, which stayed at my bedside every moment of my recovery. That dimwitted slug… I mean honestly – what would it take for Ron to - _'buy himself a clue'_ \- and accept the fact that romantically … I was with Harry.

I should point-out here … that I was never 'blind' to all the things that Ron had done for me over the years. But he should have realized early-on, how incompatible we were - and destined to be no more than just- _**platonic friends**_ (and everyone knows what that means … don't they?). - As far back as fourth year he should have left Harry with me and moved-on … to chat-up (date) some dimwitted Huffelpuff breeder.

It was obvious that Ron and I came from different social backgrounds with totally different upbringings ... I was a part of the upper middle class intelligentsia and Ron was a …well … a rural bumpkin. If I am guilty of any missteps, concerning my dealings with Ronald … it was that I didn't ' _ **verbalize**_ ' sooner, my clear desire to be with Harry. - I did everything I could, short of yelling in his ear at the end of sixth year that he and I would- NEVER WORK.

I'll just skip the Gringotts raid and fast forward to the Hogwarts Battles, in May. After Harry had left us to surrender to Voldemort – that was when I finally told Ron as bluntly as I could - that I felt only friendship for him … an often very strained friendship (for he was both fun to be around and infuriating) and that 'the kiss' had far more to do with the welfare of House-elves in the castle during battle - - than any romantic feelings for him … as a wizard.

As I remember it … he took my rejection far better than I thought he would. - He just sat there next to me taking it all in. Ron listened to me all the way through (without argument) he heard every word of my carefully thought-out …totally logical listing of his many faults - - and to tell the truth, I was actually deeply surprised that his only response to all that I had said … was to whisper to himself, (repeatedly) while staring down into his uplifted palms; "I knew it … the locket was right".

I didn't understand the reference – and nor did Harry (I asked) … but something felt off about his explanation. I had the feeling that Harry has never been totally truthful about the Locket's destruction. Everyone could see that Ron was totally crushed … it was painfully clear on his face – But I couldn't let him down any softer, because I really didn't know how. My limited experience with men was one factor – Ron's general dimwittedness being another – only by forcefully using- _blunt and simplistic terms_ –was I finally successful … in making him understand that I loved Harry.

But in the end; the deciding factor in dumping Ron, cold and hard … involved one of my 'few' personality shortcomings. Truth is; I have never been good dealing with people, I could talk to adults on any subject …while always lacking in the ability to make any friend's among my age peers.

My parents thought it was a big deal … my having an- _**abrasive personality**_ , - but I didn't see it that way. As long as I had the facts on my side, the feelings of the listener (who was in the wrong anyway) didn't matter. I shared a dorm room with four other girls for six years (five to a dorm just like the boys) and couldn't tell you the names of other two girls in my dorm … beyond the gossip queens of- _**Patil**_ and _**Brown**_.

So it wasn't a big deal to me that I never traveled in packs while going anywhere, like so many of my female peers did – or engaged in never-ending gossip - I mean - who chats about Boys all day? - Who needs friends you can get drunk with (a waste of time) while knowing that these same airheads … can't help you get a coveted promotion … (I'm just saying).

Once I was invited into Harry's small circle of friends – I didn't need anyone else. - For seven years I was deeply committed to Harry welfare … and tried my best to be there for him and give him good counsel – totally grounded in facts and logic. Not that he listened to me all that much, mainly because Ron always got in the way, by countering my usual 'sage' suggestion's.

Why couldn't Harry see what being a couple meant –(like I did) … it had little to do with physical attraction. - - It was two people who united to provide mutual support, to help each other to achieve their lifelong goals. Sex was useful- ONLY -as a form of recreation … as long as it didn't result in- _career slowing_ -offspring. - - Let others procreate – as for me - I refused to waste any of my precious time on life's unnecessary functions … like the constant distractions surrounding child-raising.

As undeniable proof that Ron was unacceptable to me … was in his desire for a wife and children almost immediately. - Worst yet the- _thick as a post_ … idiot, told me about his ambition for home and family, after hearing that his brother Bill was expecting his first child. - - There was simply no way I would accept being a Weasley baby-factory … and that's one of the things I told him on the steps … his wanting children was yet another reason why, there was no future for me and Ron.

Now the slug heard everything I said – so naturally … when the fighting around Hogwarts resumed … I found Ron once again by my side (as always) - - as if I had never spoken, as if he still had a chance with me – I actually saw the fool take_ _spell-hits_ _meant for me (heroic idiot) and when (later-on) we fought the snake together – the one that Neville later beheaded - (very bravely … I might add). - Ron pushed me behind him to shield me with his body … when the snake got close enough to strike (moron) - -However; I must- _emphasize this point_ \- until it's crystal clear … I never asked Ron to do any of that for me.

Truth was … those last 24 hours was an exhausted haze for me from Gringotts to that final fight – and at the end I could barely stay on my feet - and then suddenly; it was all over and I found myself on the stone bridge alone with my hero and his dull-witted sidekick. I saw Harry snapped the elder wand in-half and threw the pieces away – instinctively I moved forward and took his hand in mine – offering my support. - I must have lost track of time for a-bit, while standing there for several moments looking at Harry with unending pride in my eyes … and we shared this 'special moment' for quite a-while … before I came to realize that something was missing. - I then franticly look around and instantly discovered that Ron was … gone.

Looking back at the ruined entrance to the castle I saw Ron as he quietly slipped back in-side and out of sight. I remembered that on the way to the center of the bridge, Ron had kept a respectful distance from Harry and me - while I (as usual) stood as - _close as I could_ \- to my hero, without climbing into his pockets. Ron only comments while on the bridge (in fact) … had been his stupid suggestion for Harry to keep the Elder wand and after a resentful glare from me … he had fallen silent again.

Seeing us holding hands must have made him finally accept the reality of what I had told him, to the point of turning his back on Harry and me and heading back to the castle alone. As I watched Ron enter the castle – (with Harry too totally lost in his own thoughts to notice) part of me wanted to believe that my talk with Ron had (at last) sunk in. - That he had accepted the choice I made in the tent, when I chose to be with Harry. - I had no idea that this would be the last time I would see Ron for an entire year, but then-again (at the time) that possibility didn't upset me… _a_ _t al_ _l_.

It was my moment – the time to close the deal. Harry was romantically unattached and free to date anyone … just as I was. He had broken-up with Ginny at Dumbledore funeral the year before, so he too was open to a possible relationship … with me. – He could be an Auror and I would have my Ministry career – a childless relationship of respect and mutual support. - A win-win for both of us … right? - - - oh-no - - - I couldn't have been more WRONG!

Once Ron was gone and we were alone on that bridge … I screwed up my courage and made my ever so sensible suggestion that we stop skirting the issue of what we meant to each other - and openly date. His reaction to this perfectly logical proposal … was the look of pure horror that abruptly appeared on his face and it spoke volumes. - There was every commonsensical reason in the world … for Harry and I to become a couple and ride off into the sunset together… it would be; Harry's 'Bishop' to my 'Rook', the only important pieces still-standing … untouched and victorious ' _t_ _o_ _g_ _ethe_ _r_ ' on our side of the giant chess board from first year.

However as fate would have it - when the smartest witch of her generation … finally makes her first public miscalculation (blunder) – the error has to be huge. - - Believe me when I say, I didn't need to be a seer to realize what Harry's facial reaction meant - the very concept of dating me, had taken flight … like a lead balloon.

Because he didn't verbalize a clear rejection and without saying anything that was openly negative … I chose to regard - being turned-down on the bridge as just another delay, due to mitigating circumstance that were out of my control … like mutual physical exhaustion. - I rationalized the delay in claiming my man 'officially' as just a case of bad timing … moving in for the kill … to soon. - Just another in a long line of temporary set-backs - - for I refused to accept defeat … Harry was going to be my husband, it was just an undeniable fact of life.

As you might guess … Harry's negative reaction to my proposal on the bridge was highly disappointing to say the least, but he still put his total trust in me when I was allowed to take his hand and lead-him back into the castle. I held my head high as I fed him dinner; I relished the looks of envy from all the other females (especially Ginny) as I lead him up into the tower to share a bed. I held him close as he wept for all of the fallen. I alone had supported him throughout it all … I alone had propped him up at moments of weakness, I was the sole reason for his success over Voldemort - and yet - when I asked him to be mine … he just looked at me with an expression of horror

I don't know how he survived being hit by the second killing curse (Aveda Kedavra) he said when I asked him, that I wouldn't understand. - Harry was not the classic cinema Hero; he is very complex, having emotionally suffered from abuse from the Dursley's … followed by (yearly) near death experiences at Hogwarts, which I really think caused his severe mood swings and sudden outbursts of nearly uncontrollable rage to intensify over the years.

During my seventh year (alone) when I thought over all that had happened to Harry at Hogwarts … I became convinced that- _**happily ever after ending**_ \- as described in all storybooks ever written, was in fact a colossal lie. - The war had ended, I was more than ready to ride off into the sunset with my chosen hero - and there he sat nearly comatose … too much of a wreck … to even feed him-self dinner.

I had wanted to move on to the next stage of our relationship and he wasn't ready to think beyond the moment … with marriage the furthest thing from his mind. (What is it with boys and commitment?).

Not about to give-up, I backed-off and dropped the dating issue. – Naturally; when word reached Ginny concerning what I had told Ron – she sought out Harry at once for a word. - There was no record of that very private conversation – Harry refused to tell me what was said - - However; the results of that thirty minute conversation - spoke for themselves.

When I awoke the following morning, alone in a bed and high-up in Gryffindor tower … when I couldn't find Harry (my bed-mate) - I took a quick shower and then got-out some fresh clothing, as I still had my beaded handbag (purse) - and then I quickly dressed went down to the ruins of the- _**Great Hall**_ (what was left of it) for breakfast. I wasn't unhappy to learn from someone at the table that the Weasley's had gone-off to parts unknown about an hour earlier. - - As I ate, Professor McGonagall came over and informed me (thus confirmed the rumor) saying that the Weasley's had collected Fred's body at sunrise and departed without speaking to anyone … but her.

Minerva continued by saying that; a short time after the Weasley departure; when Harry had just come down to eat a-bit of toast … Kingsley had swooped-down like an eagle and rushed off with- _**Voldemort's Conqueror**_ \- without so-much as a 'by your leave' to any of the other survivors. - - Giving the national hero zero time to say goodbye to anyone … including me.

So the dating issue was left unsettled, there was no getting around that, but I took comfort in the knowledge that Harry's great dislike for the Wizarding media and crowds in general … also made him relatively safe from all other female predators (hunting a husband) in the general population. I knew Harry well enough to know that he's treat the 'Auror Academy' … like a monk escaping the problems of the outside world - by living in a training monastery.

I think Ginny realized (at some point) that from their official break-up at Dumbledore funeral to Harry getting out of the 'Auror Academy' would be a period of three long years. – So naturally … losing him to me, romantically – had to have been at the very least … a remote possibility. - - Although it came as a shock to Harry … I wasn't at all surprised when the welcome mat at the- _**Burrow**_ -was abruptly withdrawn … after the war. - - (Ginny can be a really bad loser at times) so I had fully expected to be banished from the- _**Burrow**_ \- - Ron's childish behavior (cutting off all contact) after losing me to Harry was also a-tad disappointing … but not unexpected.

All letters from Harry and me sent to the- _**Burrow**_ … after the war, were at first returned unopened and later just unanswered (probably binned). - I didn't mind this outcome at all; because after attempting to get Ron see reason on the issue - and his lack of response for months … prompted me to put a automatic, 'return _to sender_ ' - charm on all letters coming from the Weasley's (especially Ron).

However; losing the Weasley's - _as a second family_ \- had hit Harry a-lot harder than I had anticipated (another minor miscalculation). On the whole, I think that the Weasley Family seriously overreacted to Harry and my-self's … budding relationships … to the point that even the wards were changed to prevent our entry.

Of course I knew that Harry was rubbish when it came to speaking to anyone … especially ninety-nine percent of Girls – but whatever he did say while trying to explain things to Ginny … that it wasn't his fault … that I didn't fancy Ron … (for example) didn't end well. - The only logical conclusion to make was that Harry was- 'Git enough' -to confess about the few times that he and I (went at it) in the tent. We didn't engage in intercourse (of course) but we- ' _d_ _ance_ _d n_ _ake_ _d_ ' -about the threshold of penetration and came awfully close (on several occasions) too actually -' _doing the deed'_ \- and that truth … wouldn't have sat well with Ginny. - But even if Harry, did tell the whole raw awful truth … _**so what?**_

He and Ginny weren't a couple at the time …as they had broken-up officially during the headmasters funeral – Harry was a free wizard when I repeatedly snogged him in that tent and -' _just as able_ '- to engage in a overheated - _slap and tickle_ -with me … as Ginny was, with any bloke she fancied during her - 'parallel time framed' - sixth year at Hogwarts. - - My point is … Ginny and Ron had 'no right' to have the major-' _hissy fit_ ' -they did - over the fact that I ended-up with Harry.

888

Water under the bridge I suppose. - - - Hey wait a minute, Harry had owl posted me that he would come to my graduation … but only if he wasn't seen doing it. Harry didn't make promises he didn't keep - so he was here … but where?

Assuming he was under his invisibly-cloak … he wouldn't be mixed in with the crowds nearest to the stage, where he could bump into someone. He would be off by himself; standing alone, way in the back… and if Ron was here as well … Harry would seek-out his estranged friend for a private word. – I can't count the number of times that Harry wrote me about his desire to somehow make amends to his best-mate – who he missed more than even he … ever wanted to admit. It was a repeated theme in all the letters we had exchanged, during our year-long separation.

So I gave-up searching for Harry and I turned all my attention to the back of the crowd where I … by mere change spotted … standing alone under the shade of a tree; within ten paces of the rear of clan Weasley … a tall, impeccably dressed young wizard, dressed to the nines in a late… ' _ **Victorian Age**_ ' … jet-black business suit with matching bowler.

At first I discounted the possibility that this was Harry in a glamour spell … because the gentleman I saw was too tall and muscular. Nor could it be Ron, for he never wore a hat - or - gave much thought to the way he was dressed. - Besides: this suspiciously good-looking gentleman's, hair … was far too short and he stood to far away, for me to detect any flaming-red color in his hair. - I looked again, even closer and that's when I noticed - that this impeccably well-dressed young gentlemen, seemed to be talking to thin-air … could the specter he spoke to - - be Harry?

888

To be continued when - - 'The boys have a long overdue chat'


	3. Chapter 3

The disadvantages of telling the truth

By Billybob chapter 03

 **Rated:** M, - just to be safeguarded from the prudish criticism of the overly sensitive. The rating is what it is for adult language and banter, some UK profanity / slang and **implied** sexual innuendo. I do not write blow-by-blow smut.

 **Category: AU** , alternate universe … set in the interval between the end of the battle and the epilog some nineteen years later.

Basically - -I write the way I speak, as if it was a stage play – inserting pauses in dialog for emphasis. It's not proper I know, but it is a-lot better English than what is seen today in ' _text messages_ \- or on _u-tube_ , _Face-book or a blog'_

Author's disclaimer: This story is based in the world created by J. K. Rowling, she owns all legal rights to the characters, setting, etc. - I am merely borrowing the contents of the JKR world for my own amusement and that of my few readers. In other words…her characters…my plot…savvy?

8888

Under the shade of a tree … as a graduation ceremony drones on in the background. (1999)

8888

"I knew you would be here today", Ron said to the empty space beside him.

"Cheeky bugger … you knew did you … how exactly?" replied a disembodied voice.

"It was a no brainer really – it's your best girl's big day".

"Hermione is not my girlfriend" he growled.

"Not your Girlfriend? - - Well old-chum … then my sister and every magical newspaper and magazine; both here and on the continent, have it dead wrong. They all think you are going to pop the question today. My Da even told me; just last Sunday over lunch with Mum … (at the- _**Burrow**_ ) - that he's heard a-lot of rumors at work … of the Ministry declaring a wizarding holiday on the day of your wedding; (a year or so from today) - so that everyone who want to attend … could".

"Bugger that", Harry growled. "I don't want my wedding made into a public spectacle".

"So… may I quote you? - That you and Hermione intend to elope" Ron said sounding amused.

"Not having a lick of privacy isn't funny Ron"

"It is from my prospective ... but it is all- ' _part-and-parcel_ ' of the great joy of being you … I suppose" Ron replied casually.

"I don't want any of this rubbish", Harry said.

"Yeah; I guessed as much, but that's been your point of view all along, hasn't it? - I tell you and this may sound awfully selfish, but I for one … am glad to be out of the Potter glass bowl".

"What bowl?" Harry asked.

"You and Granger are national heroes now, replacing the now deceased and: ' _fallen from grace_ ' - Albus Dumbledore. - And that bloke had to live in a media 'fish-bowl' since the 1940's - - and I'm betting it wasn't easy for him either. - While you are here, you might want to have a little chat with his portrait and ask him how he coped with being- _**magical celebrity number one**_ -for most of his life. There's no reason for Albus to give you anymore vague, half-answers. Because, I'm guessing that once you are free of Auror training … about a year from today … the magical paparazzi are going to hound your every step".

"Bugger" Harry repeated in irritated agreement. "Hey … hold-on one sec. - How do you figure you get a pass from the paparazzi? - You were right there in the 'thick-of-it' with me and Hermione." Harry protested.

"Now correct me if I wrong – but I doubt you spend your free time at the academy reading newspaper articles about yourself", Ron replied

"Of course not"

"My Mum on the other hand; reads the- _**Daily Prophet**_ -from cover to cover every day. She also subscribes to- _**Witch Weekly**_ -claiming it's for the recipes. – Bullocks; if you ask me. - Now I love my Mum to death … but she is addicted to gossip … both in print and from what she gleans over the floo-network. Ginny thinks she knows more about what was going on at the Ministry than Da does and I for one … don't doubt it."

"I can easily believe that - - and speaking of Ginny…" - Harry began

"… Don't go there", Ron interrupted in a warning tone. "Your girlfriend burned that bridge for you … good and proper."

"How?"

"Let's call it … the 'Disadvantage of telling the truth', concerning (in part) what went on in that tent after I left".

"Hermione told you…"

"Oh hell no", Ron replied with a slight edge of bitterness. "I didn't merit such a detailed explanation. I suppose that your best-girl at the beginning of her seventh year, wanted to clear the air with Ginny … her one and only female friend … to explain everything that happened between her and you … while promising to hold nothing back. - And let's just say… that a blunt telling of the 'raw truth' has killed more potential relationships, than anything else I can think of - and I am speaking from experience here".

"Shite"

"Ginny didn't tell the family everything Hermione told her … I could tell, but it was enough".

"And you don't hate me?" - Harry asked sounding confused.

"Oh I did … for a-bit, but it didn't last long… never does"- Ron said softly - now more in control of himself. – "Actually … I don't think I can stay angry for long at anyone. My much beloved little sister on the other hand; is an exact copy of my Mum in one respect - and that is in the fact that she has a temper that is a hundred times worse than mine - and unlike me … she can hold a grudge … forever" - Ron replied in way of warning. – "Part of me would like to see you try again with Ginny, just to see your expression, when she Bat-Bogey Hex's your arse".

"She wouldn't do that to me", Harry said uncertainly

"It's been two hard years for my sister and I doubt you'd recognize her anymore. – Her youthful innocence died during the war (as did ours) - and her dark side came out (when she lost you). Her pranks at Hogwarts were always border line cruel – just like the twins (her mentors) – But that all changed after Hermione won the completion … for you. Her attitude abruptly hardened they tell me, in fact; Harry - she was almost expelled this term … due to some of the sadistic pranks she pulled.

"I don't believe it" Harry said.

"Of course you don't … being sequestered in the monastery of the Auror Academy for an entire year", Ron interjected. "Cutting yourself off from the world (deliberately) -how could you possibly know what went on at Hogwarts after you left. Hermione was too wrapped-up in her studies to care what happen to those that fought with us, when they returned to finish off their education … like my sister. - Da heard from Minerva repeatedly last year about Ginny attitude change and how it affected her behavior on the pitch. She became, almost overnight … an utterly fearless and ruthless chaser, and as a result gained the interest of professional Quidditch teams", Ron said sadly.

"Nooooooo", Harry bemoaned.

"Ginny isn't the girl you remembered, Harry. - She has a razor sharp edge to her now – (because of the war … I imagine). – I refer to it as Voldemort's parting gift to the victors – that bastard screwed with our heads something fierce. - We are all, traumatized survivors of our little civil war - and after all we have gone through … the death and destruction we've seen … its changed us … some were altered so little it doesn't show all that much (on the outside) … while others underwent a near total transformation.

"Like you?"

"Yeah … your spot on about that – But my change had little to do with war trauma. I desperately wanted to get away from my clownish sidekick role in the trio. Not saying that I don't had loads of issues concerning our part in the war - and I'm in therapy now to sort it all out.

"You're voluntarily taking counseling?"

"Yes … I am … had to go to a (squib) Muggle therapist … as magical healers don't have any recent experience with war trauma", Ron replied.

"I can't get over the shock of you … going to therapy", Harry said.

"Why … didn't Hermione always call me a nutter?"

"Among other things" … Harry said. - "But you haven't told me the core reason for the therapy

"I was having nightmares … loads of them, dreams of regret ... I suppose" Ron admitted – "I felt so helpless seeing in my mind (over and over) - Fred, Tonks and the others get killed. It got to the point where I could only sleep … if I exhausted myself with work first. - My gaffer sat me down one day and said that I was getting rather close to a full break down – and that I needed to get some help fast ... or I'd lose it completely. - Da and Mum said the same thing to me. - I can't begin to describe how big a mess I was (mentally) after the battle of Hogwarts … I helped George more to keep my mind off of what I'd done … than anything remotely noble".

"We have all had nightmares, Ron", Harry said sympathetically.

"I bet Hermione doesn't … but (then again) I'm not a perfect goddess that never feels regret or makes a mistake", Ron said with bitterness dripping from every word. – "I wasn't sent down from Olympus to mingle with us flawed mortals. - - Every single day, I make mistakes … loads of them. - I was utterly clueless to how she felt about you … I was clueless about a-lot of things, actually. - As for the Goddess Granger herself, part of me always knew that I would lose her to you".

"A princess requires a prince … just like all the story-books say – complete with the traditional happy-ending… 'getting married' - and that means to you; Harry", - Ron said with a sad chuckle as Harry's face showed total horror at the very idea. "Everyone saw it coming – the way she was always right there … at your elbow. - I just refused to believe the painful truth, which was right under my nose".

"I'm sorry about how things worked out with you two", Harry said weakly

"Don't be … Hermione was right about me – you know. I am not the sharpest knife in the tray. I seem to always learn life's lessons the hard way. - When I was ten, I wanted more than anything else, to be you … ' _ **the boy who lived**_ _'_ … I wanted to be famous in the worst way. It took three years as your friend, before I finally learned the lesson of the high price that comes with your kind of fame".

"The tri-wizard tournament!"

"That was just the final straw", Ron conceded. "Every year we shared a dorm-room, 'someone or other' was always trying to kill you. What good was being the- ' _most desired bachelor wizard_ ' - at the ripe old age of fourteen – if you had a near death experience, every couple of months? - It finally accrued to me during our fourth year together, that ' _being famous_ ' was dangerously overrated.

"It is that", Harry exclaimed softly

"Being cured of my desire for greatness so young, I can tell-you … was - just possibly, the best thing that ever happen to me", Ron continued. "After that … I had no problem with the accomplishments of my brothers; for I realized that each Weasley had his own 'individual' fate and mine would be very different than there's. - If you think on it, you'll realize that each one of my brothers took a different path … tomb raiding, dragon handling and into Government, with only Fed and George doing the same thing and they were ruddy identical twins. - - After I realized all that, accepting being overlooked by just about everyone else … no longer hurt my pride. I had a job to do and being invisible to (almost) anything female, was a small price to pay in exchange for helping you win the war".

"Thanks Ron - and you weren't invisible to all girls … not really", Harry replied in a whisper - more to himself than to Ron. "I'm sure there were loads of girls (beside Lavender) that wanted to be with you but they all went unnoticed. With the clear reason behind it … being your near total obsession with Hermione. "

"I did have it bad for that witch … didn't I?" - Ron said with a resigned chuckle. "A brilliant pain in the arse and yet to me … she outshined in beauty all the other girls from all the other houses. - She didn't fear the Death Eaters like so many of our peers did - and even said his name (Voldemort) when so many were afraid to even utter it. - She was like one of my Da's electric switches. Turned on, she was brilliant and supremely-courageous - and turned off; she was cold, arrogant, self-righteous and fault-finding … there is no getting around the fact … that she was a very complex girl.

When she was in full hypercritical bitch mode … she was the least feminine of all the girls at Hogwarts – and yet I was still drawn to her like iron to a magnet. - Krum also found her irresistible and she was- _without doubt_ -of far more help, to you … for the past seven years, than I ever was (even on my best day). I tried my best to help … but always seem to fall short".

"Your best was more than good enough … really", Harry said

"I'm so ashamed of running away during the Horcrux hunt … I find it hard to live with my-self sometimes. So if nothing else, I'm glad for today's little chat; for it gives me a chance to apologize for my act of total cowardness".

"You came back – and dropped off much needed supplies - so you aren't a coward…" Harry insisted.

"Shut it Harry … I'm trying to eat humble pie here". Ron said while smiling to soften the blow, - "As I was saying … before some invisible prat interrupts me … _**again**_. - - During my last few years at Hogwarts, I was in total denial about how Hermione felt about you. In fact; I'm sort-of glad, that I flunked out of potions (fifth year) - seeing how blind I was, to our; _**know-it-all**_ …best friend's (not at all) subtle pursuit of you. - What Kind of Auror would I have made - - if I was so utterly clueless to the 's talker' inside our little group?"

"Pursuing Hermione's wasn't a bad idea … in itself; Ron", Harry replied nervously … "she was a loads-better choice than Lavender … good-Lord mate - what the hell were you thinking; hooking up with her?"

"I wasn't obviously", Ron admitted humorously.

"How can you be so ruddy-clever at wizard chess - and yet utterly clueless, when it comes to birds?" - Harry asked while chuckling softly.

"Well unlike the future Mrs. Potter … who is clearly brilliant at everything? - I have a far more limited skill-set".

"Calling her Mrs. Potter is just getting me angry, Ron," Harry said as his good mood evaporated.

"Hermione is relentless; Harry. We both know that. - - it would be next to impossible for her to give up on anything that she sets her sights on - and her targeting system locked onto you at age eleven. Hermione always made long term plans and always carries them out (to get whatever she's after). She'll never admit, even to herself – that going after you was a mistake.

"I hope you're wrong about that", Harry said in a worried tone.

"Hermione took time out from a rather busy Hogwarts battle, to put me firmly in my place - and to openly admit that- _**YOU**_ -were her choice as life-mate. Get use to the idea – you are going to be her husband one day."

"I don't love her … not in that way … but I really don't think that matters to her?" - Harry said in a resigned tone

"Actually … Love-matches are more of a Muggle concept, as we magical folk still generally prefer our marriages to be arranged. - - My parents along with Bill and Fleur, are actually two very rare exceptions to a long established custom. If we Weasley's weren't so pathetically dirt poor, we'd be a social disgrace", Ron said only half-joking. "One of the few advantages of being in the working class … I imagine, is that nobody really cares- _who_ -we marry".

"Is Ginny going to be … sold into an arranged …" Harry began suddenly very worried

"Well … my Da has had plenty of offers (marriage contracts) but he's turn them all down. - Says Ginny has the freedom to go the- ' _ **Muggleborn route**_ ' (as it's called) and pick her own spouse. Truth is … Da doesn't have the required- 'heaps of Dosh' –stashed away as a dowry for our Gin-gin.

"You-lot still require … dowries?"

"Judge Not … with different cultures … there are different rules", Ron admonished softly. "You aren't a Muggle anymore Harry and most- _highbrow pure-bloods_ …have a-lot of outdated customs surrounding courtship … that Muggleborn's like Hermione don't have to follow".

"So we are exempt, thank Merlin" Harry sighed in relief

"Hermione being a Muggleborn gets an automatic exemption, however; there was a heavily fine imposed on any pure-blood that marries one. Our magical government didn't want to dilute the pure bloodlines … another load of rubbish, if you ask me", Ron said with a snort. - - "Remember the time I impersonated Reginald Cattermole and saved his Muggleborn wife Mary? - Thickness had made marriage to a Muggleborn's a crime, but with Pius dead and Delores Umbridge in prison, I imagine they'll repeal that law… sooner or later. So I guess it will go back to being just a fine".

"Magical courtship is insane", Harry remarked

"To an outsider I imagine it is, but some Muggle's still practice Polygamy and we don't. - Actually; there is nothing new about the concept of arranged marriages. - Goblins have done it for multiple centuries and so does many Muggle countries around the world. - Less than a century ago, **all** -of the well-off (rich) families of England … including the nobility, engaged in arranged marriages. - - It's only in the modern cultures of the enlightened west … does a witch have the right to chose… or rather … reject a particular suitor - and that's a relatively recent right here in Britain. - - - Let me explain traditional (magical) courtship, this way. - I once overheard Draco giving some advice to Goyle, when Greg admitted that he fancied Pansy enough to ask her dad for her hand in holy-matrimony. - He had one thousand galleons saved for use as a bride price".

"Bride price … as in buying a breeder cow", Harry asked in utter amazement

"Yeah … a breeder or stud bull; as wizards have on occasion … been- **bought** -to save a blood line facing extinction. - I've been told; that - when a Toff family of pure-bloods, buys a bloke … the stud bull has to change his last name to match his brides. – Luckily, arranged marriages involving blokes, only happens very rarely … with the small number of pure-blood families being the reason that all pure blood families are somewhat related ... with my family tree actually has a Black in it"

"You're pulling my leg?" harry said

"Nope … her name was Cedrella (born 1915 and died young in 1986) and she was one of the daughter's of Arcturus Black (the second) … she married Septimus Weasley - my grandfather. The black family disowned Cedrella for becoming a Weasley and her pictured was burned-out of the Family tapestry at Grimmauld Place".

"Anyway, as I remember it … Draco snorting loudly at the very idea of Pansy becoming a Goyle, before saying that, right from the off – 1k in goblin gold wasn't enough to buy one of the Parkinson bloodline - and secondarily; marriage had nothing to do with love, it was an alliance of two people, designed to advance a mutually beneficial agenda".

"Hermione said the same thing to me once - which is Bullocks", Harry said in a sour tone. "But you can't be so bitter about what happened - as to accuse Hermione of actually trying to buy me?"

"… I didn't think of that … but now that you mentioned it", Ron said starting with a chuckle but which rapidly grew into nearly hysterical laughter. – "Muggleborn's are exempt (by law) from being bought and sold into marriage, but half-bloods … I don't honestly know whether you're exempt or not. –

"What?" Harry began beyond furious

"I'm not implying anything here, mind-you", Ron said laughing so hard he was barely able to stand. "I'm just providing you with vital information on magical England's; courting rituals - and as an added bonus, I give you food for thought concerning your possible; upcoming nuptials … as the bought and paid for royal-consort of the famous Ms. Granger. - - I can't help but wonder if she'd force you to change your last name to hers and become a Potter (hyphen) Granger", Ron managed to say before losing it completely.

"Dammit Ron, Hermione and I are never getting married", Harry spat angrily

"Keep thinking that … keep hoping - and be grateful, that your best-girl never researched magical marriage law", Ron said as he slowly regained control of himself. - "But try to think of this pursuit thingy as she would - and take love and any kind of sex … out of the equation. – Between the two of us – ' _logically speaking'_ \- which one of us would be more likely to advance Hermione's promising career – the ' _ **boy who lived**_ ' – or a good for nothing – dimwitted slug of a sales clerk?"

Harry had no quick retort for that one and the silence that followed indicated that Harry was thinking hard about what he had just learned, very … very carefully. This awkward pause lasted long enough for Ron to wonder if an invisible Harry had stormed off in disgust. - Eventually; Ron turned his attention back to the podium to see Hermione launching into one of her ' _long winded speeches_ ' that was sure to have people 'dozing-off' in no time at all. - - Suddenly Ron heard unexpectedly a voice … coming from somewhere off to his right.

"Is that what you are now … a shop-clerk?" - Harry said after a-bit, deliberately changing the subject.

"It's a job and finding any posting isn't easy these days", Ron answered. "Times are hard. The magical population of the UK was never all that big and the civil-war and the Thicknesse sponsored ' _ **death-camps**_ ' for Muggleborn's and ' _tainted_ ' half-bloods - have made almost half of all Wizarding families flee the country …in fear for their very lives". We have limited home rule right-now and an occupation force from the- ' _ **International Confederation of Wizards (ICW)**_ ' -to cull our Ministry of any Voldemort sympathizer's that are still in place".

"I had no idea"

"That's not all that surprising – really. You never shared Hermione's fascination with Wizarding culture and politics. - You and I, never really cared about the outside world when we attended Hogwarts. We just wanted to get by and have a-bit of fun. - Hermione was the one with the long term agenda and she alone among us; had the- ' **Prophet** ' -subscription. – From day-one I think, she was out to change the magical world with her ' _crusader like obsessions_ ' for magical world-wide causes such as: _**House-Elf liberation**_."

"Oh yeah … I remember SPEW", Harry admitted with a resigned smile

"Her first ever, politically correct cause … which was far worst for me than for you – (of course), because I refused to be bullied into submission over her Elf-freedom movement … Bullocks. - I tried to tell her that the elves themselves didn't want any part of her- ' _vision of freedom'_ , but she wouldn't listen to Reason. - Instead it quickly became just a another example of her conceit … in - _knowing better_ \- than everyone else, concerning what was in the best interest of an entirely different race of magical beings. - She couldn't accept the possibility that she was wrong (about anything) and all you had to do was- ' _tune-out'_ -her ever so frequent, ' _house-elf slavery'_ … rants. - - Come to think-on-it, I began to suspect (near the end) that you didn't listen to even h alf of her ever so logical suggestions"

"Of course I didn't listen … I didn't have to", Harry admitted causally. "Nobody took her long-winded rants as seriously as you did. All I had to do was get the condensed version from you, think over what you said… and then decide. - I never doubted that you would give me a fair and impartial retelling of her views. That's another thing I'm thankful to you for, the way you would step in-between me and the always nagging - _ **little mother**_. - Even in her letters to me now… at the academy – she…she, still tries to bully me into seeing things her way", Harry said with genuine gratitude.

"Here's another of my suggestion. - For any chance to have a somewhat happy marriage with her, I advocate that you grow a-pair and stand up to her rubbish … like I did", Ron said in a semi-amused tone. – "You can do it mate … after all; you no longer have a dark lord determine to kill you every other day".

"Grow a pair… oh that's an hilarious bit of advice … coming from the bloke too scared to tell the book-worm he loved (for three years) how he felt about her", Harry said mockingly

"Guilty as charged", Ron retorted with a smile as he conceded the point … "but honestly, Harry. Telling her wouldn't have changed her long-term plans (to get you) one iota … and you know it. - Strange thing was …as I recall it … I was always in trouble with that particular witch over one thing or another. - We argued over absobloodylutely everything".

"That you did … almost constantly … drove me mental", Harry snorted

"What can I say? - - … Whenever Hermione got worked-up over something, she became so emotionally animated … (so alive), her aura just dripped with erotic sensuality.

"You got turned-on by her anger … Ron … that's ruddy perverted" - Harry said in disgust.

"Did you ever watch us argue?"

"Oh Hell No … unless I found myself caught in the middle", Harry admitted.

"Try it sometime and make sure to check-out her aura. - I tell you Harry, getting her angry is the only way to make her drop her robotic diatribes and (bookworm) persona - and act like a genuine human being. To me; a Hermione enraged made her into the hottest bird on two feet", Ron said; while unconsciously smiling at the memory. "Really … Harry, try arguing with her a couple of times and you'll see a side of her, I swear you've never encountered before… the sexy side",

"You need help … serious help", Harry urged.

"Mental help … really? - - Yeah, well … thanks loads, but I'm going to counseling already", Ron said with a smile. - "Perhaps I could use some help getting rid of my unrequited love issues – after all … my lingering feelings for my unattainable have seriously damaged and nearly ruined … my almost non-existent love life. However the need for counseling applies to you too … my old-friend".

"No I don't need any …" Harry began

"… Generally-speaking", Ron interrupted. "The two of us are a mess emotionally … precisely because during our time together, we didn't have to go looking for bad-stuff. - That kind of crap seemed to come to us. - - With the moral to today's story being - I suppose … that whenever Hermione tries to throw her (soft-sell) feminist crap at you, from today onward – you can just deflect it into the gutter. The war is over old chum, and the way I see it …you don't need to tolerate her political correctness rubbish anymore (just to get homework–help). - Those days are long over. I just figured that you'd want to be just left alone to focus on learning to be an Auror".

"You got that in one"

"Good … that's settled … so moving-on. This is the point in our little reunion as seen in the program you got at the door (don't look, Harry … it's not really in the program – I was joking) - - this is where we catch-up with each other; and if you don't mind – I'll go first. - As everyone knows where you've been for the last twelfth month - I'll briefly describe my last year for you", Ron said with an attempt at forced humor. "Right from the off - - I watched Fred die not ten feet away from where I stood. Had the love of my life dump-me cold and hard, while calling me the worst loser she had ever met".

"Yeah, she told me about that", Harry reluctantly admitted.

"After watching you break the- _**Elder wand**_ … and seeing how Hermione nearly crawled into your trousers afterward – not wanting to be the third wheel on your apple-cart, I returned to the castle … alone. - - I think I went (mental) for a-bit; after that … everything around me slipped into a kind-of dense fog – I couldn't seem to focus on anything and lost all track of time", Ron continued. "I sort-of remember being cornered by Ginny and Percy and questioned about the Potter/Granger romance. But I honestly can't recall what I told them".

"I think Hermione has been exaggerating a-tad about our relationship … there isn't as much going on as people think", Harry tried to explain.

"… Doesn't really matter what she's been saying to anyone. - She's a second string player on the pitch in comparison to the mainstream media. They are here in force today hoping to catch you popping the question", Ron said. "At some point (in our history) our media stopped reporting the news and began selling an agenda. - Objective journalism died in America a solid decade ago. - But even if the British media was still fair and balanced (now there's a funny thought). - I'm not the one you need to convince, as I've been off the pitch and warming the bench … for over a year now - - and Ginny isn't the only one of our old classmates … that believes that Hermione owns your- _**arse**_ … everyone else does too".

"That's not my fault", Harry growled.

"Who's to blame … does it really matter anymore – the media is running the narrative now and the truth just gets in the way?" - Ron remarked in a- ' _matter of fact'_ -tone. "Hermione is more unstoppable now, than Voldemort ever was … with Tommie the far easier opponent to beat by comparison. - - It is too late anyway – years too late, for any kind of alternate universe outcome… with only the maker of all things (our world) is able to change our fates (and she's rather busy right-now)". - -

Harry didn't like Ron's answer and his sudden silence showed it.

"Anyway what was I saying … oh yes … set your- _**time turner**_ \- back twelve months – Old Tommie Riddle , the villain of our little- ' _morality play'_ ; had only been at room temperature (dead) for a couple of hours - and you had just broken and threw away the only unbeatable wand … ever made. - - - At some point – (after that) you and Hermione reentered the castle ' _ **hand in hand**_ ' with a very possessive expression on her face –(' _cat ate the canary grin_ ') –… that look, spoke volumes to my little sister. - I don't recall seeing this – of course. - But they tell me that Hermione refused to let you out of her sight for the rest of that day – except for a half-hour when Ginny had a private word with you (Harry). - - After that brief interlude, Hermione resumed total control of our hero – to the point where she even spoon fed you the evening meal. Finally … and still holding your hand she guided you up Gryffindor tower to sleep. – Ginny watched this last-bit from a teary-eyed distance and was utterly crushed … as her hopes and dreams to reconnect with you … abruptly died".

"I don't remember any of this." Harry said in a daze

"I don't either, but it doesn't really matter. Percy was right – what one person might see as innocently looking after her best friend - - to everyone else - - it was like a lioness marking territory. - Add in what Hermione told me on the steps – and I would say that she was the lioness and you were the territory she was claiming. - But, ' _what the HELL_ ' - do I know. I was a wreck at this point – wishing I was dead instead of Fred – and Ginny wasn't in much better shape".

"With you and Hermione somewhere in the castle sharing a-bed again … The remaining Weasley's held a brief family conference – during which - I faintly remember being questioned (this time by my entire family) about what Hermione had told me on the steps. - Once again; I'm not really sure what I told them - but bright and early the next morning my entire family collected Fred's remains and departed Hogwarts around the same time that Shacklebolt (I'm told) took you off to a dorm room at the Auror Academy".

"I think I slept for three entire days after Fred's funeral and when I finally dragged my sorry-arse out of bed at Shell Cottage. I awoke to discover on the front page of the _**Prophet**_ … the trio disbanded with you and Hermione d ating - having apparently ridden off into the sunset together. - Other articles about you and Hermione- ' _ **as a couple'**_ – were to be found on: page four, seven and ten … along-side the report of Voldemort's defeat and death. You and Hermione were top of the fold on page one, with the report of the battle pushed back (in the- _**Prophet)**_ … to page ruddy three – talk about sorting out priorities. - I can't begin tell you how- ' _g_ _ratefu_ _l_ ' -I was to my brother Bill, for saving all those articles for me to read".

Harry couldn't help chuckling at Ron's sarcastic wit.

"Seemingly overnight; neither of you needed me anymore - especially with Hermione at your elbow as your best girl. - I also found a deeply depressed George nearly suicidal at Shell Cottage … because Great Aunt Muriel couldn't take us all in".

"Why not go back to the- _**Burrow**_?" - Harry asked.

"Because it was burned to the ground during the Death Eater occupation of the Ministry … around the same time, that 'all' the- _**snatchers**_ –in the country… were looking for you and Hermione".

"And why did you wait until- NOW -to tell me?" Harry shouted.

"Does it matter? The- _**Burrow**_ -wasn't the only home of blood traitors that was destroyed during our little civil war", Ron said in a matter of fact tone. "Besides – you had the chance to listen to- ' _ **Potterwatch**_ ' -while we were in the tent together – but Hermione didn't want you too – 'too depressing' she told me".

"Yeah she did say that … I remember."

"She wanted you to stay focused on the Hunt … didn't want you distracted", Ron added.

"Sorry about that. But seriously mate … why didn't you say anything before this?"

"What good would it have done, you couldn't do squat about it – or any of the other atrocities going on? - Terrible things happen in a war, Harry - it's just that simple. - Hermione was right about this one – with your tendency to blame yourself for everything bad going on (martyr complex) it was better in the long run… that you didn't know," Ron said in a resigned tone."

"I should have been told", Harry said sadly.

"Water under the bridge mate… well then … moving-on … I was massively depressed with no apparent purpose to my continuing existence and suffering from loads of- _ **guilt**_ … with a brother; George, in a self-induced alcoholic daze that never seemed to end. – Actually; George was a bigger emotional mess than I was … (over losing his twin) and a year later, he still hasn't fully recovered from it all. - You were at the academy and Hermione off to find her parents - and as I had nothing else (productive) to do – I decided to help George get back on his feet".

"No good deed goes unpunished", Harry said as a waning.

"Yet another thing I learned the hard way, thank you very much" Ron said with a resigned chuckle. "It's a major character flaw of mine – helping people – taking in brilliant strays and scar heads. It's a family tradition so to speak".

"I never got the chance to thank you for… "

"… For what … helping you … it was instinctive, couldn't help my-self. - As I'm still too bloody-dimwitted, to learn what happens to nice guys. - So after you two went off into the sunset together and finding myself at loose-ends. I sort-of took it upon my-self to become one of George's primary caregivers – with Percy being the other. - With his help we got George off of his firewhiskey diet and sorted out the mess that was the financial records of the joke shop and I must say; I learned more from Percy about running a business than I ever learned at Hogwarts during Trades".

"And George?" - Harry asked

"Like I said earlier … he's a recovering alcoholic suffering from frequent bouts of- _survivor's guilt_ \- depression. - Just getting George to take up the chore of living again … has been an uphill, ongoing … bloody nightmare, even with the entire family pitching in (except for Mum). "By-the-way… Mum took Fred's death really-really hard."

"Sorry" … Harry whispered sadly

"Thankfully; we got the joke-shop sorted in no time at all", Ron continued. "Percy taught me all-about the vitally important little details … like – accounts receivable and payable, ordering, vendors and the- ' _ **joys**_ ' -of controlling inventory. - My twin brothers were fantastic pranksters – they knew all about inventing practical jokes; however they had- ' _no clue_ ' –concerning … how to balance a check-book, paying vendors or keeping proper business records".

"Luckily; Percy taught me all he knew about the boring bits that makes a business … a success, before being drafted back into the Ministry as Shacklebolt's right-hand man. Our new Minister had no clue as to how things actually worked in a bureaucracy and needed my brother desperately to sort things out. - - Harry; did you know that Percy was the Scarlett Pimpernel (**) and worked undercover to help countless thousands of Muggleborn's flee the country?"

"Yeah; I heard all about Percy and what he did … It must make you feel very proud".

"Spot on Harry … I'm immensely proud of him … the whole family is. - Percy risked his life every day during the occupation and what did I do? - - I worked in a stupid shop and was a monthly- 'delivery boy' -on the side. I did my bit at the battle of Hogwarts – but it was nothing compared to what was done by others. - - - So with Percy back at the Ministry; I ever so briefly took over (alone) the Weasley joke shop; as manager and sole employee – but those sixteen hour days didn't last long. It took us two months to make sense of the twin's books … repair the shop –restock and reopen - and the doors were only open for a fortnight when … George sold it to the Phelps brothers".

"George sold the joke shop?" - Harry said surprised.

"Yeah … my last day as manager was on August 25th of last year", Ron admitted.

"So you could have gone back to Hogwarts for another go at Hermione?"

"Nope – I couldn't do that".

"Why?"

888

To be continued.

(**) a blatant plug for story that I wrote (modest little thing aren't I?)


	4. Chapter 4

The disadvantages of telling the truth

By Billybob chapter 04

 **Rated:** M, - just to be safeguarded from the prudish criticism of the overly sensitive. The rating is what it is for adult language and banter, some UK profanity / slang and **implied** sexual innuendo. I do not write blow-by-blow smut.

Category: AU, alternate universe … set in the interval between the end of the battle and the cannon epilog; some nineteen years later.

Basically - -I write the way I speak, as if it was a stage play – inserting pauses in dialog for emphasis. It's not proper I know, but it a-lot better written English than what is seen today in ' _text messages_ – or on – _Facebook'_

 _(*) Just looked over chapter 3 (after publishing of course) and found some error's – why do I only notice these things … AFTER …I post (%#*# !)_

888

Author's disclaimer: This story is based in the world created by J. K. Rowling, she owns all legal rights to the characters, setting, etc. - I am merely borrowing the contents of the JKR world for my own amusement and that of my few readers. In other words…her characters…my plot…savvy?

8888

Why Ron couldn't go back to Hogwarts

8888

"Harry; do you remember the battery of tests we took at the end of fifth year … the O.W.L's? - Ron asked.

"Ordinary Wizarding levels – yeah I remember – what about them?"

"Well apparently Muggle Schools have their own version of those tests and they serve the same purpose."

"Meaning what?"

"They separate those that who go on to N.E.W.T.'s levels from those that don't. - They tested ability, general magical-knowledge (and of course) practical spell casting. - Hermione being brilliant was a natural for going on - and you…"

"… My marks weren't all that much better than yours", Harry interrupted in protest.

"Yeah but you had the boy-who-lived … ' _mitigating circumstance_ ' -working in your favor. Being the- ' _ **chosen one**_ ' - got you into N.E.W.T.'s - - not your marks".

"But we still shared a dorm"

"Yes… we did, but we didn't sit the same classes sixth year… now did we? – Professor Slughorn invited the- ' _boy who lived'_ -into his N.E.W.T.'s level potions … while Neville, Dean, Seamus and I, weren't there because – _dear-old Snape_ \- had flunked us the year before. It was just you and Hermione in N.E.W.T.'s level - _**Potions**_ – _**Charms**_ \- _**Transfiguration**_ and- _**Defense against the Dark Arts**_. - Meanwhile the rest of your dorm mates were all taking trades.

"Why wasn't I told?" Harry protested.

"No doubt you were … repeatedly … by Hermione no-less … but I imagine you just tuned her out … as usual", Ron countered. - "However; as I recall – you were a-tad preoccupied that year", Ron said while scratching his chin thoughtfully. "Let's see – you spent most of your sixth year- ' _on a tear'_ -about Malfoy being a death eater, Snape's old textbook and during your 'f ree time' (yeah right) you were having loads of private lessons with Dumbledore about Riddles background; (ruddy useless information … if you ask me) and then you were distracted by rubbing elbows with the toff (rich elite) at the- **Slug Club** -gatherings (again with Hermione) … and finally - near the end of term, you were off in a broom cupboard somewhere, snogging my sister senseless".

"You are saying that I was too ruddy distracted by … all that … to notice we weren't sitting the same classes anymore?"

"We shared a dorm with three other blokes for six years and I challenge you to tell me even one of the classes that either Dean or Seamus took during fifth year that was different than ours", Ron said forcefully and watched Harry's cheeks go red in embarrassment.

"I … I … I" - Harry mumbled, unable to come up with a answer.

"Your focus was solely on Riddle (from day one) with everything else going on at school around you … not enough of a priority for you to properly notice", Ron continued. "Your attention always seemed to be split-up as follows. - Sixty percent going to Riddle, another thirty percent was focused on class work (a-lot more than me … I must admit) with eight percent going to the D.A. - … which leaves exactly two percent … two percent of your entire attention for six bloody years … going to normal teenage activities".

"That wasn't my fault either, it was like you said earlier … every-other day … someone was always trying to kill me or get me expelled", Harry protested.

"I don't blame you for any of it… really I don't. It was destiny or fate that picked you to do the important stuff. - All I'm saying at the moment is - that I fully acknowledge that the ruddy prophecy robbed you of not only of a normal childhood with you parents – but it also took away your teenage years. As long as I've known you (in spite my efforts to ease your burden) your life has – sucked! - - And I know this because, I watched it happen to you - - as I was right there, with you – for most of that ride".

"Dammit Ron, ' **m** **ost** -of the rid e' … my arse", Harry countered. "You didn't abandon us. You are; and never have been, a coward. You did more to keep the Horcruxes hunt going after you left than I did while you were gone. - You alone - supplied us with food, Muggle money, and other supplies – just so we didn't have to going into towns patrolled by Snatchers. You provided copies of the- _**Prophet**_ -and the- _**Quibbler**_ -and hand written notes from- ' _ **Potterwatch**_ ' -radio broadcasts that Hermione studied for hours".

"My contributions to your ultimate success were tiny in comparison to Hermione's", Ron replied honestly. "I hadn't pulled my weight in the trio for the entire school year 'before' the Death Eater's (meaning Snape) murdered an unarmed Dumbledore. - - It was a rough six years at Hogwarts my friend, but on a whole … I have no regrets. When all things are considered – we still had loads of- fun times - during our last Hogwarts year together … we shared meals and wasting loads of revisiting time (which Hermione hated) playing Wizarding chess - or- 'exploding snaps' -in the common room. - And most important of all … we were both on the Gryffindor house Quidditch team".

"Umbridge may-have been the one that banned you for life from Quidditch during our fifth year - and yet, we still managed to win the house cup for Gryffindor without you. – However; in-spite of our victory, don't think for one second, that I didn't notice that you and you're best-girl … weren't even there for the final match (My so-called moment of glory). – Come to think on – wasn't during sixth year that your best girl proudly declared that- ' _Quidditch wasn't half as popular as you were_ ' (to her) and to add insult to injury; didn't she also say, quote: ' _ **You've never been more interesting and frankly, you've never been more Fanciable'**_. - -"

"She did say that, didn't she"? - Harry bemoaned

"Of course, fifth year wasn't the first time that you and Hermione shared some quality time alone … without me. There was the adventure of saving Buckbeak and Sirius when you were thirteen. - - Really – how thick can I get - I should have bought myself a clue right then and there, about you and Hermione … but the poor old dimwitted slug … continued to remain clueless".

"Nothing important ever happened between Hermione and me, during any of those times when we were alone together", Harry protested strongly.

"I really think … in light of what Hermione told Ginny (at the start of this term) that you should rethink that answer", Ron huffed his announce clear.

"Ahhhhhh", Harry mumbled obviously feeling uncomfortable at being caught-out in such an obvious lie

"Once again … it's all a matter of water under the bridge. - Your love affair with her is a subject of public record (thanks to the ongoing narrative of our so called fair-minded media) which made the truth (as you tell it) utterly irrelevant; Harry. - Anything to the contrary, has been swept away downstream and into obscurity", Ron said as if it didn't matter (but it did actually). - "As I was saying during a brief review of our shared past", Ron said as he struggled with his anger. – "Then came the extra busy sixth year try-outs for the house Quidditch team - when you were captain. - A period of time when Hermione thought me so-ruddy incompetent as keeper … she felt compelled … ' _compelled'_ – to - ' _ **Confunded**_ ', Cormac Mclaggen … (hexed the Prat right proper … she did) - just so I would get the job – The same bloke (by-the-way) that was her date, for the slug club Christmas party. - Oh yeah Harry … Hermione fancied me loads. - Looking back at it now – I'm amazed that she thought that someone as an utterly clueless as a dimwitted slug … (like me) … could actually manage to tie my own shoes".

"You weren't totally clueless - and I still say, that she showed subtle signs of being attracted to you … on some rudimentary level - - and the proof of this theory is in the pudding. I really think … that was the reason why, she sent that flock of birds to attack you… "

"Harry …don't make me laugh", Ron countered bitterly. - "You aren't really trying to tell me that sending a flock of birds to attack my face … is how a modern witch, shows a bloke how much she likes him?"

"No … but she didn't like you with Lavender either".

"But why didn't she like it? - - Here's an opposing theory for you to consider. Now think back to when the flock attacked me. - I was with Lavender, looking for a private place to snog - and we walk in on you and Hermione sitting- _**couple close**_ -in a secluded little corner … all alone. I think that she sent the flock at me, because once again, I interrupted a tender moment between you and her. If I had shown-up ten minutes later, I'll bet, I would have caught you two … snogging"

"Bugger that!" Harry said fiercely.

"Really Harry … that's all you can say … no denial?" Ron said disappointed. - "Honestly … I don't know why, you seemed to have encouraged my doomed ambitions toward her (for so many years) ... all the time knowing full-well, in your heart of heart … that it was- **you** -she really wanted. - Were you really so desperate to be free of the always nagging- _**little mother**_ -that you deliberately threw me … in-between your-self and her, just to keep her at arm's length … for a-while?"

"Using you to keep her away from me … Yes I did that. - But keeping her at arm's length wasn't the only reason I pushed you (gently); towards her", Harry said nervously. - "You clearly fancied her more than I ever would - and she only wrote to Viktor to make you jealous (I'm sure of it). Seeing you with Lavender tore her up … really it did".

"Harry … you must have been really desperate to delude yourself into believing, that Hermione was jealous of Lavender and me … signs of jealousy that I obviously missed (being a dimwitted slug and all). Why didn't Neville or Dean see what you saw … or anyone else? - Why didn't you just tell her, that she wasn't your type of bird?" – Ron asked.

"You have no idea, how often (over the years) that I told her … exactly that", Harry said in utter frustration. - I even pointed out Cho to her as an example of my type - and she …" he began only to be interrupted.

"… Didn't listen … but no big surprise there … after-all, the truth rarely changes the mind of someone who is convinced she is never wrong", Ron interjected with a soft smile. – "I just can't understand why you ever thought that she ever fancied me, even remotely - - when within days of me taking up with Lavender she took up with Cormac Mclaggen - with any jealousy that you imagined … swept away by the passionate kissing and roving hands of yet another older bloke … especially when she couldn't get her lips on you" (she seems to like older blokes … doesn't she? – does the name Krum ring a bell)

"Nothing happened between us while you had your fling with Lavender" Harry insisted."

"Maybe not during fifth year, but it did happen … later-on … In the tent, while I was gone", Ron said pressing the question at the risk of his soul. "How far did it really go …Harry … I didn't want to believe what Ginny told me in private …"

"Ron I don't know what to tell you, that won't hurt more than you've already suffered on this issue", Harry said with incredible sadness.

"Never mind Harry … you've said enough". Ron said. "Only a total fool would say, while knowing how she looked at you … how close she stood next to you (almost in your trousers). - - Only a fool who didn't know how she truly felt about you (and I was the only one who didn't) would witness all that … for seven-plus years and have to the gall to describe your relationship with Hermione as a - _**platonic friendship**_."

"Friendship is all I ever wanted from her", Harry insisted but Ron was clearly having none of it. –

(*) An awkward silence followed (naturally) until Harry finally found his voice.

"She also greatly enjoyed calling you a dimwitted slug" Harry continued in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"That she did … and she was right." Ron said as he tried to pull him-self together emotionally. "There you go – a perfect example of all the nice things she used to say about me - and of course I was a dimwitted slug … about loads of stuff, in class and out … - and it was my overall intellectual shortcomings, which fully justified my exclusion from the N.E.W.T's level classes, barely average marks (grades) doesn't cut it … for someone like me".

"There was nothing average about you mate", Harry said forcefully

"So that's how I ended-up in trades", Ron continued. "A fate that nobody in my family really cared about - beyond the fact that at least - I finished my formal schooling … as Fred and George didn't – don't you know (They bolted half way through their trade's year). - - Besides; I still managed to have all kinds of other fun … during sixth year … inconsequential stuff, like the fact that I got poisoned (twice) – on the same day … by stuff that was actually meant for someone more important. - - I also failed my apparition test … or have I mention that already? - And to top it off … I mucked-up huge by dating Lavender!"

"I told you early-on that taking-up with Brown was not a smart move and that nothing but trouble would come from that courtship", Harry said knowingly.

"Yes you did Harry … yes you did. But it wasn't all that bad … overall. At least I got be with a witch that actually wanted to kiss me on the mouth; _**more than once**_ \- and for reasons that didn't involve bloody house-elf civil-rights! - So that particular mistake of mine wasn't a complete bust," Ron replied with a sad half-smile at the memory. "Oh well … I imagine that I'm not the only bloke on earth to make a slip-up or two when it comes to dealing with Birds (girls)".

"Count me in on that-bit … I mucked-up huge with your sister"

"That you did Harry … that you did", Ron said with a soft chuckle". Besides, stop the presses; banner headline … National hero is a- **git** \- when it comes to birds", Ron said with a soft chuckle.

"Yeah … go ahead rub it in", Harry bemoaned.

"I think I will actually … it's good to be reminded (now and then) that even the gods of popularity can muck up at something. It humanizes you Harry - and if you can remember that-bit … it will bring you closer to being a normal bloke and a mere mortal (like me). - We'll leave being prefect to someone else", Ron said drolly.

"Are you perhaps … referring to - The Goddess Granger?" - Harry said with a smile

"Never makes a (mortal) mistake … always right about everything, I tell you my old friend in all honesty, that to her many devoted fans, she is the epitome of flawlessness – and as everyone knows … there is no improving on total perfection".

"And yet … our vexing prefect princess finds herself more and more isolated these days".

"It's a self-inflected wound, Harry"

"I know … I know, but doesn't her lack of a proper boyfriend all through her Hogwarts years … take her off the Goddess pedestal?" – Viktor was brainless and Cormac loved himself more than anyone else.

"Off the pedestal - - which all her fanatic fans have put her on … not ruddy likely", Ron said with a lopsided grin. "Besides she had boyfriends at Hogwarts. If you count yourself, she had a total of four boyfriends at Hogwarts before she graduated", Ron said. "Four against my one … for I did have one official girlfriend – (however briefly) – before I left school", Ron said half-heartedly. "You have no idea; Harry … all the different kinds of- **hell** -the twins put me through, over not carrying-on the family tradition of being a- ' _ladies man_ ', like Bill and Charlie. They thought I was being stupid to waste so much effort on a witch, that didn't even know I was romantically alive."

"By-The-Way … My family greatly disapproved of Lavender too, as she had a-bit of a reputation. But at least I didn't leave Hogwarts unkissed - - I actually snogged, several times (in front of witnesses) a girl who didn't think of me as a dimwitted slug or as thick as a ruddy gate-post".

"There have been times … since the war, when I actually wondered if lots of them (in my loving family) were actually glad, that she put me down so hard. Bill mentioned once that without being dumped, my chess shop would never have happed - and maybe he's right. Maybe I needed to be pounded into the ground to finally accept reality of you two. Everyone conveniently forgets about your brief attempt to find love before Hermione … with Cho Chang, a relationship that went nowhere … real fast". - -

"True enough … Cho never really got over Cedric - and taking her to Madam Puddifoot's was a humiliating disaster" … Harry said automatically.

"Do you still think a-lot about Cho, Harry?"

"Yes and No, Cho was my first crush true enough … which didn't work out at all (naturally)… but it's your sister that still haunts me. There was something about Ginny that got under my skin and made her … unforgettable; - - anyway we've gone off topic again," Harry said as his heart was abruptly filled with regret. "So I was a-tad self-absorbed during sixth year…"

" _ **A tad**_?" - Ron interrupted while chuckling softly.

"Never mind – so why couldn't you go back to Hogwarts and do some-more trades-stuff … while chatting up Hermione. - With me out of the way, you could have …" Harry began.

"You keeping forgetting … that she dumped me cold and hard", Ron said bitterly. - "And secondly: Trades is only a one year thingy - - and not everyone with inferior marks get to do it. - Those that did even worse on their O.W.L.'s – than I did … aren't even offered a Trades year at Hogwarts. - Don't laugh Harry, there actually were … loads of dumber students than me at Hogwarts (Vincent Crabbe comes to mind) - In fact only one out of three students get to go on to N.E.W.T's. –

The rest of us … are sorted by potential for an apprenticeship … with our dorm unusually gifted in the regard of candidates. Just so you know … you were the only one from our dorm that went on to N.E.W.T's … which means that I wasn't the only one at risk of not returning for a sixth year. Dean as it turned out … had hidden artistic skills – Neville was an unusually gifted botanist and even arranged to get a full two year apprenticeship under Professor Sprout. - As for Seamus, he comes from a long line of magical distillers so his fate was sealed long before he entered Hogwarts".

"And you?" - Harry asked

"As for me … I had nothing special to offer the world … no talent worthy of an apprenticeship … or so I thought", Ron said sadly, – "So to sum-up; one third go to N.E.W.T's another third get trades - and that leaves the bottom third of our class year. - Whenever a witch or wizard – is found to be especially weak academically, or in magical power - like your friend … _**Stan Shunpike**_ (the- ' _ **knight-bus**_ -conductor) generally speaking, wizards like Stan and me, have to leave Hogwarts at the end of fifth-year and go directly into the workforce".

"Is that normal?"

"For our culture … yes. - Only the top third of any class-year go on to N.E.W.T's. - Family influence or wealth isn't suppose to affect the sorting process … in our society only the very best and smartest advance. – In theory that puts the brightest in key positions".

"How's that been working out?"

"Well …our brightest proved to be just as corruptible as their Muggle politicians counterparts (or so I've been told) - and it was our brightest that allowed old Tommie a nearly bloodless take-over of our Ministry. - We both know how that worked out. - - Anyway; I'm not brilliant like Hermione and I certainly didn't think I had any rare and special talent … like the twins did with inventing practical jokes".

"When I got my OWL's results, you were still enjoying the delightful company of the Dursley's", Ron's continued. - "Naturally; I figured that you had enough on your plate already - and didn't need to know that I was pretty-much resigned to becoming a dish washer at the Leaky Cauldron. - When much to my surprise as well as my parents. Dumbledore himself; insisted that I stay on at Hogwarts for one more year".

"I didn't know the reason why – (at the time) - Merlin knows … with Hermione at your elbow to help with your homework, you certainly didn't me around anymore', Ron continued. "However; the headmaster claimed repeatedly that he had an apprenticeship all lined up for me - but … and there is always was a ' **but** ' with dear old Albus (just saying) he was a-tad short on details and wouldn't say what I'd be doing".

"Just like the Horcrux hunt", Harry interjected bitterly.

"Yeah … that old fox must have loved – never giving anyone a straight answer", Ron said with a sad chuckle. "So anyway; under great pressure from my parents - and out of a genuine fear of ending-up a ditch digger - I ever so reluctantly came back for a year of trades, under the miss-guide thought, that you and Hermione might still need my help ... if for no other reason than to push you out of the way of the killing curse".

"You were going to step in front of the- _**Avada Kedavra**_ -to save me?" Harry asked in astonishment.

"Yeah – I'm sure that my family knew of my intentions - and I'd bet Dumbledore did too. For the longest time I thought that my status as a disposable pawn was the only reason that old Albus insisted I stay-on for one more year. Everyone else seemed too accepted as fact that I was expendable … with you and Hermione being the important ones in the trio".

"We will talk about your misconceptions over your importance to the war compared to me … another time. Believe me … this discussion is far from over", Harry growled his temper showing. "But never mind that right now – as we have drifted off topic yet-again. - For the moment (Right now) -what I want to know most is what it was like taking trades … what were you taught?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Hogwarts Trades tries to fit a person's skills and interests, into an apprenticeship that leads to a livable wage job. So taking trades means different things to different people. I can't begin to describe the art classes in magical portraits that Dean took, or Seamus's finally learning how to make magical rum from water", Ron replied with a smile. "Someday I must really relate, a few of the funny stories of all the samples of firewhiskey that Seamus created and then snuck into our dorm room - and shared with the rest of us - - while you were having one of your countless (private) lessons with dear old Albus.

"And where was Hermione?" Harry began to ask before stopping himself – "never mind – I already know, she was revisiting in the library".

"Bravo, you got that in one – to sum-up … Seamus can't hold his liquor and Neville is a funny drunk. - As for me … primarily; I learned about marketing and advertisements or more specifically … how to sell products via the post in a mailed catalog. - - I figured incorrectly; as it turned out … (big surprise eh?) that I was being groomed to design and sell advertisement campaigns for the- _**Daily Prophet**_ … especially as my instructor had worked one hundred plus years doing just-that for the - _**Prophet**_ ".

"You were going to end-up in an office … doing advertising?"

"Not as exciting or as well-paid; as being a professional Quidditch player or world-famous Auror, but loads better than being a short-order cook or dishwasher in a dirty little pub like the- _**Hogs Head**_. So while you and Hermione went on to learn the really important stuff … I was getting an education in market saturation. I have no regrets … because I got to learn how to do minuscule charms as my sole elective and that was fascinating. - I became uniquely skilled in the creation of highly 'detailed', miniature wooden sculptors – not something you could use as a Auror, but for someone like me - such knowledge could really help with what- ' _use to be_ ' – just a little hobby of mine".

"What hobby", Harry snorted. "The only two things you cared about; beyond a certain brainy-bird, were Quidditch and Wizarding Chess".

"It involved Wizarding chess … actually - and I'll have you know - my little hobby - was also my main source of pocket money, during my last four years at Hogwarts. - Da's pay bucket didn't stretch far enough to allow the seven of us, any kind of at school allowance. So to make pocket money; Fred and George were selling their joke stuff on the side … for years … before they came-up with the idea of a joke shop. I don't know what Bill and Charlie did, but I do know for a fact, that Percy did tutoring; for a-bit of coin."

"I often wondered how you got your pocket money", Harry said surprised and a-tad curious. "So what did you do?"

"I made magical Chess sets and sold them on commission", Ron admitted proudly. "My paternal grand-da; Septimus, taught me when I was young; to replace the pieces I wore out during play. I didn't earn all that much …but it was enough to get presents for everyone … on birthdays and Christmas. Each year the chess sets I made … got a-little better in quality - so my pocket money increased. I should have known that somehow; Dumbledore would learn about my little- ' _money maker_ '. - For six years the headmasters seemed to overlook me, while putting all his focus on you and your future bride".

"Two things Ron … one) there is no way in hell that Hermione is going to be my bride. - And two) the Headmaster greatly valued all three members of the trio", Harry snarled.

"If you say so, just don't expect me to buy into that bullock. I will say this though …I greatly underestimated that clever old fox (not a smart move in chess), because his plot to bring down Tom Riddle was- _**pure crap**_ -and greatly lacking in vital details. - No way to deny that", Ron continued. "And yet; Albus always seemed to have plans within plans, like a master chess player (which he probably was). I just never thought he gave me much thought, beyond a disposable pawn on his chess board".

"You weren't alone … I was another of his pawns".

"Nah – you were at least a bishop, (still disposable for the greater good as it turned out) …but a far more valuable chess piece. - - It never accrued to me … not for one second, that there was a- _**Horcrux**_ –inside of you – and that old bastard arranged it (from day-one) that you were to be the one referred to in the prophecy, as the person … not meant to survive". - Ron said with the disappointment thick in his voice.

"I didn't either, until the very end". Harry added bitterly

"Hermione was right about me … becoming a stereotypical (clueless) Auror. - Just the thought that old-Albus was willingness to sacrifice you – well – that was a total stunner. - I always thought of myself as being good at chess, but in the end; I certainly didn't see that move coming. - I saw my role as being disposable … playing the part of the classic cinema sidekick - - doomed to die before the final confrontation. - I just couldn't imagine the hero getting killed and I still think that the world would be better off today … had I died the same night Dumbledore did".

"Don't say that", Harry protested.

"It's the raw truth. – Had I died that night … - if I hadn't kept getting in the way … you and Hermione- ' _might be_ ' -engaged right now? - - Anyway … Fred was the far more valuable Weasley – spreading pranking joy everywhere he went. But fate apparently, had other plans - and I wasn't able to perform my sole purpose in the trio".

"Don't you ever …wish me engaged to Hermione", Harry snarled instantly furous.

"It's going to happen … (just saying)", Ron replied in a ' _matter-of-fact_ ' casual tone. - - "That I came out alive at the end, instead of Fred … has bothered me a-lot, since the end of the war and (naturally) the Muggle's have a term for it. - They call it: _**survivors' guilt**_ … and I've got l oads of it. My gaffer use to say, that if I obsess too much on my many failings … I'll end-up a nutter … which is why I'm in therapy now".

"You know … maybe getting some mental help … isn't such a bad idea", Harry whispered thoughtfully to himself.

"As a further incentive …my Da also suggested, that I have a sort-of responsibility … to make my business a success … just to compensate the world for the end of the- _**Weasley's Wizard Wheezes**_ . – Actually; my Da can be very inspirational when he puts his mind to it, in his own weird way - - like … 'every sunrise is a new beginning'."

"What?" Harry asked sounding confused.

"Sunrise is the start of a new day … Hermione use to spout very similar- _inspirational rubbish_ … all the time while we were at Hogwarts – but I guess you just tuned-out that-lot … too"

"Yeah I did … tuning-out Hermione became almost instinctive after fourth year", Harry confessed … "all her rants: piles of rubbish, if you asked me. - She does tend to over-thinking things a-tad … doesn't she? - I personally; found zero use for all the ' _psychobabble_ ' crap that she was so fond of reciting".

"As I'm not the bloke with a prophecy with my name on it … so I've got no say in this", Ron answered with his customary honesty. "But I was clearly wrong in believing that inspirational leadership was supposed to be standard equipment for a classical Hero … which was supposed to be your thing … not mine. – – Come to think on it – you also proved to be rather pathetic at public speaking - and got all flustered by large crowds. - - So what happened to the silver tongued, super-handsome- _charmer of birds_ –that they always have as the hero of the cinema? - - More often than not, you were just as shy and tongue tied with birds, as I was. – After-all, it was your girl (Hermione) that had the skill-set to speak for you at gatherings - and to be the big thinker in our little group".

"You got that in one … the only job of a know-it-all is always ruddy thinking - and she damn good at it, too. - She was the one who came up with entire D.A. thingy … not me", Harry half-joked.

"You at least had a good excuse to be a shy and reluctant hero", Ron replied. What excuse did I have for being so bloody dumb by thinking that I had my entire life already mapped out? - via the classic cinema plot-device of the sidekick; dying heroically, at the end of the second act".

"Hey … hold on one second … how come you get to be the sidekick, instead of me?" Harry asked thoughtfully. – "Who's to say I wasn't the sidekick to old Albus … after-all I followed the classic cinema formula – right down to the fact that Voldemort did kill me (temporarily) prior to the climactic battle … just before the end-credits rolled. I know all about the cinema, Ron, (after all) … I was raised by Muggle's".

"Not so fast, Harry … you can't be a sidekick to anybody" Ron countered. "The classic sidekick is a frequent source of comic relief on stage or screen. I hate to be the one to tell you this, but your puns are horrible and your jokes aren't funny. - - Anyway, as your official clownish sidekick (hee-haw) … naturally; I never really expected to survive the war – so preparing for a career, seemed a waste of time. - Besides, thanks to a confounding-hex and a sip of a fake luck potion; I still got to live one of my dreams. - I got to play keeper for Gryffindor during my last two years at Hogwarts - and by the- **end** -of the sixth year, I thought I had gotten - pretty good at it", He said feeling rather smug.

"I only concede this point, in light of the fact that you are funnier than me and a-lot more fun to be around … I tend to be rather depressing, actually", Harry admitted

"Believe me Harry, being the hero suits you … right down to the ground", Ron said to cheer-up his mood swinging friend. - "Unfortunately for me, there is a downside to being a sidekick – for in the same vein of my failed (romantic) pursuit of the hero's girlfriend … a career for me in professional Quidditch was also another case of, just not being in the cards. After Dumbledore's death and with my trades year finished ... I tried turning-pro - - but after attending a number of professional team's try-outs, (before our camping trip began) I quickly learned that my keeper skills weren't good enough for me to make a living from Quidditch".

"Tough Luck, Ron", remarked Harry sourly, feeling offended by the- _hero's boyfriend_ \- crack.

"Not meant to be … like me and your best-girl. You know what happened next in the sad tale of my existence – Bill's wedding and the beginning of our camping trip, although considering what you and Hermione- **did** -while I was gone … I still don't understand why I was invited along in the first place".

"Dammit Ron – not all that-much happened between us", Harry roared.

"Temper; Potter … your love-life with her is a thing of the past for me … water under the bridge. What you and she did, months ago - was none of my business (back-then) - any more than it is now …eh?" - Ron admitted. "Well-well … lookie-here, I went off on a tangent again …didn't I (another big surprise) … sorry about that … where was I? - - Oh yes…"

"George had just sold the joke shop. I'm told he got a great deal – due in no small part because of the job Percy and I did on getting the joke shop back-up and running. I understand why George sold it … to many memories of Fred wrapped-up in that shop … he had to walk away …I suppose".

"Yeah, I can see that too", Harry said sadly.

"As it turned-out; selling the shop from out from under me …became ' _a-spot of luck'_ … in my favor. In heart felt gratitude for all we had done; George gave Percy and me the contents of Fred's Gringotts vault - so we ended-up getting around four thousand galleons each. George and Fred wrote wills that named each other the sole beneficiaries and poor George couldn't bring himself to touch the gold which Fred had bequeathed to him".

"This left me; in late August of last year, finically comfortable and out of my position (job) … it also left me looking for work. - As no one seemed to need me anymore … first: you and Hermione dumped me cold and hard - and then George. – Of course I had no luck finding a job – (with half the shops in Diagon alley burned down to empty shells). So out of pure desperation I went back to see my old master… "

"You master … what Master?" - Harry asked.

"Less than a full fortnight before Dumbledore was murdered by Snape, my trades training had come to an end and I was apprenticed off as a shop clerk; to an very old wizard who owned a tiny shop that was sandwiched in-between- ' _ **Ollivander's**_ and _**Honoria's Second-hand Robe's**_ ,' -a mere five doors down from Gringotts Bank and across the lane from- _**Obscurus Books**_ ".

"There is a tiny shop next to Ollivander's?" Harry exclaimed in genuine surprise.

"Not many seem to know about it - the entire display room at the front of the shop, is not much bigger that an (extra-large); walk-in closet. But yes Harry … there is a tiny shop next to Ollivander's and I went to work there on the day following Dumbledore's funeral. From second of June until the twenty-seventh of July; I was employed 12 hours a day – seven days a week".

"My original plan was to earn enough to get my own flat and live independently of the- _**Burrow**_. However; that dream ended abruptly on the twenty-seventh; because that was the day that I took- _**poly-juice**_ -and became you".

"Tonks and I had… ' _A-bit of trouble' …_ while helping you escape- _**Privet drive**_. We got banged around for a-bit, but came out of it alive. - A mere three days later was Bills wedding on first of August … on the same day the Death Easters took over the Ministry and our camping holiday began? - - My one regret was that I didn't give a fortnights notice to my old master."

"People were trying to kill us Ron"

"Really – I didn't notice … sorry about that", Ron joked mockingly. "I'll skip over the-bit where we raided the Ministry … and get to the-bit concerning my cowardness. When I abandoned you both and left the tent (in early November) it was by far … my greatest blunder and it also turned out to be … the one mistake of my life that is unforgivable".

888to be continued


	5. Chapter 5

The disadvantages of telling the truth

By Billybob chapter 05

 **Rated:** M, - just to be safeguarded from the prudish criticism of the overly sensitive. The rating is what it is for adult language and banter, some UK profanity / slang and **implied** sexual innuendo. I do not write blow-by-blow smut.

Category: AU, alternate universe … set in the interval between the end of the battle and the original cannon epilog some nineteen years later

Basically - -I write the way I speak, as if it was a script from a stage play – inserting pauses in dialog for emphasis. It's not proper I know, but it a-lot better English than what is seen today in ' _text messages_ – or on – _Face book or twitter'_

888

Author's disclaimer: This story is based in the world created by J. K. Rowling, she owns all legal rights to the characters, setting, etc. - I am merely borrowing the contents of the JKR world for my own amusement and that of my few readers. - In other words…her characters…my plot…savvy?

8888

Mostly Ron's POV

8888

"Ron stop beating yourself up about that – it was the locket – Hermione said it affected you more than …" Harry began

"…Because; I was a weak-willed little snot", Ron interrupted. "I was undone by the same locket … that had- **zero** -effect on either of you. - Did your best-girl ever mention that little f act? - - Like I said … I should have died the night Albus did. I just got in the way in that ruddy tent and deep down you know it".

"Not true", Harry said hotly.

"Let's agree to disagree on that point", Ron countered. "Anyway – back to my story. - - With nothing else to do … After abandoning you-lot, I went back to the tiny shop and luckily, the owner rehired me so … I was able to resume my apprenticeship. - I worked loads of overtime to exhaust myself to the point where I could actually sleep" (being a clueless coward, tends to do that to a bloke).

"I used the gold from my wages … to buy the supplies I dropped off at the tent every month or so. It eased my conscious to known that I was still helping the Horcrux hunt in my own incompetent way. - So from November to early March, I made a total of four successful deliveries … before I got caught – that is".

"By the Snatchers, who took you to Malfoy Manor … yes?" Harry asked

"That's where you rescued Dean, Luna, Ollivander, Griphook and me … yes.

"And you used your own money to buy those supplies?" Harry said with a groan

"Well yeah", Ron replied, " **DUH** "

"You shouldn't have … oh bloody hell … never mind. How did you keep finding us?"

"I used the Deluminator that the Headmaster bequeathed me in his will. It does more than turn on and off street lamps. Every time I had gathered enough canned goods and other supplies for you two… ' _ **Love-birds**_ ' - my Deluminator would take me right where I had to be. It wasn't right in front of the tent … of course, but it was close-enough.

"You risked capture five times?" Harry said; sounding surprised.

"It was four times, during the fifth I got caught … but otherwise - Yeah"

"Why didn't you come in and speak to us?" - - Harry asked very softly in a near whisper.

"And interrupt the honeymoon? - - No way!"

"It wasn't like that- **a** **t al** **l** ", Harry said hotly, becoming angry.

"That's **not** how Hermione explained it to Ginny - and that's not what I-  saw -with my own eyes the time I found you swimming in a ruddy-pond … (during winter)", Ron said before uttering a deep sigh. "Look Harry, she's been after you since- _first year_ -and deep down I always knew I'd lose her to you … okay."

"She is not my girlfriend", Harry snarled.

"Okay … I hear what you're saying - - besides ... when all is said and done; it no longer matters who fancies whom", Ron said. "I've been told …that my little sister dated heavily at Hogwarts this past year, so I guess, she is over you. - - You should also know that Ginny has been signed by the- ' _ **Holyhead Harpies**_ ' -as their first string chaser and professional Quidditch players are known to have male fans (rich fans) dozens of handsome blokes that will help her forget her brief dalliance with Hermione's boy-toy".

"Ron I'm warning you" … Harry said vehemently.

"And I'm telling you … as an old-school chum. - Either marry Hermione or tell her to give up on you – and then, for the love of god; move on … find another girl. – Sweet mother of Mercy; Harry… you're a bloody national hero - so getting into a bird's knickers should be easy for you!"

"What about you … have you moved on?" Harry snarled the question.

"I have had a few dates this past year … nothing serious enough to take home to Mum, but then-again … I have a shop to run… and any bird I date, has to understand the heavy demands on my time".

"So you didn't come to this event to chat-up, Hermione".

"Am I still pining away for my unattainable … NO"

"Prove it" Harry demanded.

"How?"

"Go speak to her, after this ceremony is over", Harry said urgently

"Why?" Ron retorted. "According to what your best-girl told me a year ago, the only two things we ever had in common; are you and the war. - - - Well; old chum … in-case you haven't noticed, the ruddy war is over and as for my former best-mate, during the last twelfth month I have only heard from him … once (today).

"I've been too busy to write - - and for the last time, Hermione is not my girlfriend"

"Too-busy eh? - - Well; that's excuse works equally-well for me, when it comes to not writing you. Concerning your girlfriend issue … I bring news that you might welcome. My Mum told me last Sunday that several magical newspapers have published accounts (rumors with pictures) of Hermione dating a few Ravenclaw boys this year. - - If true - and I seriously doubt it … there is a remote possibility that she has moved on, with her pursuit of you … finally over".

"Her letters to me didn't mention any Ravenclaw's" – Harry said absentmindedly

( _So he did find the time to write her_ ) I thought to my-self. ( _Okay – big deal; he didn't write to me – I didn't write him either …so - drop it_ )

"I still have another year at the academy – I had to get special permission to come here today", Harry explained – "so I'm relatively safe for another twelve months … at least. - Who knows when the next opportunity will come-around when the three of us find ourselves at the same spot?"

"Not going to happen; mate, to her - I'm yesterday's news", Ron said his voice devoid of emotion

"All I have to say is - - It's bloody hot under this cloak and I'm dying for a pint of bitters at the- _**Three Broomsticks**_. So go ask her to share a pint with you … because officially I'm not here. I will follow you there (under the cloak). We can sit in a booth way in the back where we can reconnect - and I can to talk to her … without being seen by the paparazzi. Come-on Ron … do this for me …for old time's sake",

"She'll say no",

"I bet a galleon she won't",

"I have a family dinner at the- _**Burrow**_ -in a few hours to celebrate Ginny's many achievements this year and I think she is bring a date".

"A … date?" Harry said in near panic.

"You broke-up with Ginny at Dumbledore funeral – I was there and saw it happen (and so did everyone else) … and that was two years ago. She is seeing someone else now and I refuse to miss meeting the bloke she is currently dating; especially if she is serious enough about this bloke to bring him to the rebuilt - _**Burrow**_. - Okay Harry; for old times' sake - I'll ask … but when she says no … we're done here … understand?"

"You won't be late to dinner - I promise … and she won't say no … especially if it means speaking to you." Harry insisted.

8888

The unexpected

8888

So Ron found him-self some twenty five minutes after the graduation ceremony, still waiting his turn to speak to Hermione, there was naturally, a lone queue of important people, Ministry officials as well as loads of common folk like him-self… all of which wanted a word or two with England's most famous Muggleborn. As he waited patiently, in this impromptu reception line; Ron couldn't help but smile. Even if she wasn't openly dating Harry – Hermione had earned enough fame from being Harry's closest confidant and all around 'girl-Friday' to get any enviable position at the Ministry that she wanted.

She looked great; there was no getting around that. - Of course I always had a thing for the trio's - _**little mother**_ \- and as my heartbeat automatically increased, just at the sight of her. - I then had to shake my head to clear it – for I knew that nothing good would come of this meeting. - I was still not the equal of the 'boy that lived' in either fame or wealth … nor would I ever be a mover or shaker in magical England. And as funny as it might sound … I was fine with that.

But deep down I also knew that Hermione; would never be comfortable with the obscurity that I now enjoyed. - If nothing else – and judging strictly by her actions alone, she was ruthless in her ambitions – nothing stopped her pursuit of something she wanted … or someone. - Poor Harry was doomed and it didn't matter what Harry wanted, because she knew better than he did, concerning what was best for him. Trying to force her perception of freedom on a race of house-elves (who wanted no part of it) being the best example of her ' _trademark'_ narrow mindedness. - - It was actually a sad thing … (in my humble opinion) that a girl so brilliant and beautiful could have so little concern for the hopes and dreams of others (especially Harry).

Strangely; for some ungodly reason, I suddenly remembered how she had hexed the DA traitor Mariette Edgecombe – with a lifelong disfigurement of her face. And how she broke Draco's nose (with her fist) and lead Dolores Umbridge to the centaurs – yes … it was very unwise to get on the wrong side of- _little mother_ , for when angered - -she struck back without mercy or remorse.

I had actually seen Mariette a fortnight ago, when she had come to the shop to pick-up a chess set she had ordered by post. - Looking at her face had reminded me rather forcefully, that Hermione was not to be trifled with. Then the line abruptly moved again - and it made me look-up at the top of the queue beyond at all of those, who desperately wanted a few words with this most famous of Muggleborn's (smartest witch of our age too) and instantly I was once again smitten, by the warmth of her smile.

Like all fascinating woman, Hermione was a bundle of contradictions. She was could be condescending while at the same time a-bit of a celebrity junkie. She could look down her nose at me, while swooning-over a phony like Lockhart. Next came Viktor Krum an international Quidditch star who had been drawn to her like mental to a magnet. She was extremely pretty and blessed with a runway model figure that could turn every head … including surprisingly enough, a Malfoy.

And yet; while pursuing relentlessly the most famous wizard of her age-group; (starting apparently at the ripe age of eleven). Her plain speaking (and often tactless) attitude had offended far too many to count, both inside her own house and without. - It was all I could do to keep her on speaking terms with anyone – including Harry. She gave no thought to stepping on other people's nerves … especially when she thought she was right (which she often was). - When my twin brothers asked me (quite often actually) why I bothered to pursue my unattainable … I couldn't bring my-self to tell them how there was something about her that had drawn me in, like a moth to a flame.

As the once Weasley in rags … it is obvious to me now (Dammit) why she had shown no interest in a penniless, no-body like me - and pursued instead someone of higher status … like Harry. - - And ironically … she would often tell me, that my foolishness was entirely of my own making - and she was … _**spot-on**_ …of course, I had dared to reach romantically above my station in life, hoping to gain the love of an inaccessible …Goddess.

Overall … I do consider myself rather fortunate. - - If you consider how often I made her furious – I am extremely lucky that she didn't do to me, what she did to Edgecombe or Umbridge. - My clumsy pursuit of her could have easily left me as a slug …literally (and yes - she knows the appropriate spell). – A slimy bug with red hair (can you imagine that?) - - - Whenever I think about that possible outcome … I generally prefer the- _**brutal goodnight**_ (patent pending) dumping that I got … instead of living the rest of my life as a slimy slug. - (don't act surprised) … If you think about it … being a bug can't be all that fun.

When you add up my many mistakes (so far) during my eighteen plus years of life, is it any wonder that I try to put a positive spin on all that negative stuff. – I consider my association with the Chosen-one as a huge educational experience … as I learned (the hard way… naturally) of the dangerous madness of a mere mortal (like me) trying to ' _rub elbows_ ' with a-pair of gods.

I had been ' _taken in'_ (at first) by the fame of who he was … but that changed quickly. - When Harry had stood up for me on the stairs by saying that he preferred my company to a Malfoy … I instantly became a-part of - 'team' Potter - and I used every ounce of the influence I had on my family to get them to semi-adopt Harry. - - Would Fred still be alive today if I had minded my own business and stayed away from Harry … Lord knows … Fred and George weren't the type to take in stays like I did (kindness to strangers) is yet another reason why I should have been sorted into Huffelpuff.

The deciding factor for me was when he got sorted into my house - and I noticed that he had that; - ' _ **cornered animal look**_ ' -and knowing how that felt (growing-up with the twins … and all) I knew what it felt like to be picked-on … so if anyone needed a friend; I figured …Harry did. - - Since then, I have tried (and failed) to be as loyal a friend as I possibly could … while at the same time; fighting my jealousy of his fame, going through puberty - and tackling other (more normal) teenage self-worth issues.

During the past year in near total isolation at the academy, I had lost track of Harry and I felt really bad about that. - I can be such a royal git at times. - That Hermione and Harry wrote each other perhaps daily … how exactly is that my business … anymore? - She made her choice in the tent and Harry's denials aren't fooling anyone, but himself. - I've accepted the inevitability of a wedding announcement appearing in the Prophet. The main thing was the loyalty to friends and family factor … that has always been of paramount importance to me. - I really shouldn't have blamed Harry that Hermione worshiping the ground he walked on.

Merlin knows all the other witches from the age of - ten to eighty -were also- ' _in love_ ' -with him - - and after taking-out the main bad guy in our little civil-war – most witches knickers got wet, just at the mention of his name. - So it's only natural for Hermione overlooked me and chased after Harry. - (After-all) almost all the witches I know - have tried to get his attention … they would have done anything to take Hermione's place in our little group - and ironically: the only female that even came close to doing that … turned-out to be my own little sister.

Now a mere fifth in line, I watched her chat with everyone who had waited so patiently to speak to her … but after years of watching her every move (as a dedicated student of her body language) and with a practiced ear, I could easily tell, which among those that were congratulating her … was more vital to the advancement of her career - and who was not. - And then it dawned on me … she was 'networking' with Shacklebolt (acting as her patron) using this event as a- ' _meet and greet_ ' -to the new movers and shakers of the post-war England. I couldn't help but chuckle at the realization that I had guessed correctly … that this entire ceremony was in actuality … a political event.

888

888

Ten minutes later, Ron found himself walking into the- _**Three Broomsticks**_ pub, feeling more than a little gob-smacked in surprise. She had actually said yes … in fact; she had all-but jumped at the chance to have a pint in Hogsmeade… with me (of all people). She seemed pleased to see me … genuinely pleased and I felt more than a little- ' _off balance_ ' -by this reaction.

My self-esteem balloon quickly deflated however … when I finally embraced to obvious. Clearly Hermione wanted to remain friends with me … something that I imagined was prompted primarily by Harry – at least my chat with him indicated a deep desire on Harry's part to reunite the Golden Trio. - - So Harry's motivation was clear. It was her eagerness for a pint with me that I didn't really understand at all … unless she knew that Harry would be there too. - - Yeah … that was it! – The most brilliant witch of her generation had figured out that Harry had been the one behind my pint invitation.

Naturally; Shacklebolt was gaining huge political capital from being publicly seen as a close personal-friend to Hermione; the champion of Muggleborn's everywhere - - and as long as she benefited equally from this arrangement – I was fine with the political games she was now playing. Merlin-knows; she was a brilliant enough to play politics extremely well. With that thought in mind, I couldn't help wondering … is becoming the first ever Muggleborn Minster of Magic, her ultimate end-game?

Now in a more sober frame of mind - I looked around and as expected; found the pub to be very crowded, being a leavers (graduation) weekend and all. - Madam Rosmerta didn't recognize me … (which made me smile – as the plan to change my appearance and become un-recognizable … apparently was working). Luckily – Madam Rosmerta was still the same fabulous hostess that I fondly remembered - and was more than happy to accommodate my request for a private booth in a secluded corner.

One of the many things I had learned during the war … was to never turn my back to a door ... so when Harry, entered the pub - under a truly (horrible) glamour spell. - I was sitting in a way that allowed me to clearly see, every entrance into the room (Think; clear field of fire … courtesy of Mad- Eye Mood … may he rest in peace).

With his invisibly cloak tucked away in an old book-bag. - Harry strutted into the pub via the front door - smiling big at the apparent novelty of avoiding the media for once - and it was that very smugness (among other things) that gave Harry away to his old dorm-mate … His body language was also a dead giveaway – besides; he was the only bloke in the pub that was- _seeker tall_ \- so that scrawny runt had to be my former best-mate.

As Harry walked around the pub, looking for me – looking rather self-righteously smug… I began to wonder if he had forgotten what I looked like… as my appearance had ' _changed-loads'_ since the war. Finally Harry caught sight of me … sitting in a corner with my back to a wall and dressed to the nines. As he walked over to his former best mate … the very way I looked now - prompted Harry's first question.

"You know I didn't recognize you at the ceremony … not at first glance anyway" –Harry said ( _which confirmed my earlier thoughts) –_ "I only found you because of your close proximity to clan Weasley - and I'm sorry I didn't ask this earlier – but what's with the outfit?"

"Yeah … I do dress differently these days … don't I?" (Ron replied sounding amused). "Take a seat - - Mr. - - what shall I call you today?"

"Underhill…"

"Okay – okay … Frodo; take a seat – as you can see, Hermione isn't here yet". I said good-naturedly.

"You actually read that book … amazing. - But never mind that now - - I want to know the backstory concerning the Toff (rich man's) suit you're wearing?" Harry insisted.

"I came here directly from work and the ghost of the man who originally hired me … insists that I dress and act like a cultured gentleman while in the shop – he says that it's expected behavior by his … and now- **my** -clientele", Ron explained.

"A gentleman - - - you?" _Harry said trying hard not to belly-laugh.

"I freely admit to have repeatedly … frustrated (to no-end) my former employer … and his ghost still refers to the way I look and act as a … ' _work-in-progress_ ',"

Harry laughed … "yeah - a work in progress - - I can believe that. - But why put yourself through all that kind of rubbish - - when you can work somewhere else?"

"Two reasons" – I replied in a more serious tone. "Right from the off – Although I didn't believe it at the time, Dumbledore did me a real ' _good-turn_ ' in arranging for me an apprenticeship at the shop where I now work. - That old fox found a trade for me, for which I am uniquely suited and I honestly don't think I could be happy working anywhere else".

"Secondarily; concerning the way I dress now. - - It's a bloody-pain to look like this every day (I freely admit that). I genuinely miss the long hair and dressing like a lazy-slob … however the pay-off has been worth the effort. The proof is in the pudding, Harry. I look so radically different than I did at the battle (a year ago) and because of it … very few of our old classmates that I ran into today …recognized me from our Hogwarts days".

"Yeah I can believe that", Harry conceded honestly.

"Banished forever is the hand me down rags that I was once forced to wear", I said proudly. "My appearance is not a glamour spell so it doesn't fade and how I look now helps me put much needed distance between the golden-duo's incompetent coward - and the man I want to be … in the future".

"But … you look like a stuffed shirt", Harry protested

"So bloody what?" Ron growled back. "For years … I had to wear oversized 'patched' shirts with missing buttons and too short or too long trousers… wore extra thin. Don't tell me you've forgotten my dress robes for the Yule ball. - - I don't blame my parents, really I don't. My Da did his best for me – but I had to be the one wearing rags at Hogwarts, because I had a sister and she had to have nicer clothes. First girl in the family for generations and I knew what that meant. There were no older sisters to give her hand-me down anything. - So I 'manned-up' … for I instinctively knew that a boy in rags is somewhat pathetic … a girl in rags is socially unthinkable".

"I never considered that … so it was deliberate, that Ginny got the better clothes", Harry realized.

"Sure she did and she got her pocket money for Hogsmeade from home or out of me. - - Think on it, Harry … Ginny's dress for the Yule ball was second-hand, but at least it came from a store – my formal robes were dragged out of a trunk in the attic and belonged to my great-grandfather", Ron said with only a tiny trace of bitterness. - "My robes for the ball were embarrassing but they also drew attention off of Ginny's second hand dress. They were too busy laughing at the clownish sidekick to notice …"

"Ginny", Harry said his tone dripping with pride in his best-mate. - "And you knowingly sacrificed your evening for her sake"

"Are you Mental … of course I didn't know? - I was embarrassed beyond words that night", Ron admitted sharply. - - Don't you dare try to make me out to be some noble figure sacrificing his happiness for the greater good … like some stupid children's story (in seven parts).- I was in full sidekick mode that night … totally clueless to the subtlety of destiny, of how the trio's clown became a laughing stock to save his sister pride. - - My stuffed shirt appearance (of right now) - 'may be' -an overreaction to the rags I wore at school, but these work clothes are less than a year old, they're well tailored and a vast improvement over my old wardrobe.

"Alright … I'll concede that the new look is impressive – but why do you want to put so much distance from the Ron I remember?" Harry asked

"Oh I don't know", I replied with heavy sarcasm. "Let's do another quick review … shall we. - I didn't really play a vital role in finding any of the Horcruxes during the camping trip and to add insult to injury … I abandoned you both. Not much to be proud of there. - The old Ron was a coward and a romantic failure with all the witches he fancied. - Since the end of the war I've come to realize that I desperately needed to grow-up and get away from that coward in rags. - - This difficult transformation was made easier by the sure knowledge, that when all was said and done … according to everything I've read – after the war, that neither of you - **ever** … really needed me underfoot for any of your many adventures".

"What?" Harry said sounding stunned. "That's a load of crap – how could my best-mate think … for even one second … that I wanted to spend my entire Hogwarts existence, with Hermione as my only friend. Do you realize that Hermione is super annoying to everyone … but **YOU**! Do you realize that she has, N EVER … invited either of us, to stay with her parent's home during part of any summer holiday? - Did you ever ask yourself what was wrong with the Grangers … why we only saw them at Kings Cross station or while getting our books. - - Bloody-Hell: Ron … I've never even seen the Granger home from the outside".

"I didn't expect an invite - but you …Not even once … no - I don't believe it", Ron said with genuine skepticism.

"Well it's true. - And I'm surrounded at the academy right now - by bunch of fame leeches (hanger-on's) their only desire is to become a-part of my celebrity entourage. - The lot of them - don't see me as remotely human. - They just want to use my fame to make themselves appear important. - I think I understand… _**a-little**_ …the kind of life that Dumbledore had to endure; surrounded and worshiped by people who only saw him as ' _t_ _he her_ _o_ '. - - I bet you're spot-on … I'll wager that he never had any real friends after he defeated Grindelwald,"

"Very insightful Harry", Ron said sounding pleased. "… _by-the-way_ … did you talk to his portrait like I suggested?"

"Nope … although chatting with Albus about living with fame is a good idea. - I'll do it later … promise. But my point is … I don't want to end-up like Dumbledore – friendless and worshiped", Harry said earnestly in a near panic. "Which means – I need you Ron to be my one and potentially only- **r** **ea** **l** – best mate".

"Okay-okay … it just so happens … that I'm in the market for a sidekick … did you by any chance, bring a resume with you?" - Ron said with a straight face … making Harry smile and relax a-tad. I then ordered some drinks, to give Harry the chance to regain his composure … before saying: "Maybe I've been a-tad of an idiot … about my estrangement from the trio … but I guess you knew that already"

"Well; if this bloke doesn't know that you're an idiot … rest assured, I do", Hermione said as she briskly marched over to the table.

I heard all this - and automatically frowned deeply. - I turned my head slightly and watched Hermione's final approach and the first thought that accrued to me was. 'Here comes the super-confident powerhouse that I remember so well. - - Brash and unstoppable, Hermione Jean was a beautiful girl and yet … the first words out of her mouth as she stormed over to my table in the- _**Three broomsticks**_ … was an insult. (Regretfully; negative comments from her would flavor the rest of the first re-union of the golden trio since the bridge).

"What's this then?"- - Hermione said abruptly. "Who is this fellow? I came here specifically for a private word with you … alone … if you please".

"Straight to the point as always – while forgoing all the traditional niceties", Ron retorted in a tone thick with disappointment. "Clearly your people skills haven't improved. - However while you catch your breath and sit down … please allow me to make a brief introduction. Siting next to me is Mr. F. Underhill an average wizard like me, who came directly from work to attend your big day along with several other survivors of the late war"

"These are your work clothes ... I don't believe it – not for one second", Hermione spat back.

"Believe what you like … I have no reason to lie to you. But let's cut to the chase … shall we? - You want to know if I've seen him today, at the ceremony … your boyfriend … well I didn't, **see** –him."

"He said he'd be here … he promised me," She said clearly disappointed. Unaware as she stared at Ron that Frodo (seated out of her direct eyesight) was smiling at Ron's clever play on words.

"If that's the only reason you came, then by all means don't let Frodo and I detain you", Ron replied. "Since the bridge, I stopped keeping track of you two. - As for the- ' _ **Chosen One'**_ , he has an entire entourage of followers to do that now … as will you shortly".

"Don't be this way Ron … it's childish", she replied pouting a-bit. "We were friends once – close friends".

"No … that's not true; I was just the third wheel on a two wheel pony-cart, or worse … a third person on a date … - under either scenario the result proved to be - _rather awkward_ – don't you think?" - Ron answered with his anger stirring. "When there is a rivalry between two men over a woman … no wait that's not accurate … between a hero and a bloke with all the maturity required to fill a teaspoon. When the competition ends and the woman (naturally) chooses the hero – traditionally the loser congratulates the winner and quietly disappears … which is what I did, as you may recall".

Frodo was no happier at this explanation than Hermione was. And Harry was about to protest this when Hermione beat him to it.

"I won't be made to feel guilty for loving Harry",

"I wasn't trying to make you feel guilt; I was just pointing out that when you chose Harry – there was no longer any room for me. There are consequences for every decision we make… you know this Hermione. - Pawns have to be sacrificed to win at chess. That chess pawns are considered, far less valuable than say … a- **rook** \- is just a form of natural selection. - Had you settled for me – (as second best) … our marriage wouldn't have lasted five years – I just know it. The best marriage consulting on earth couldn't cure your never-ending contempt for someone you always considered, beneath you – both socially and intellectually".

"I did say that, didn't I?" she said sadly.

"Yeah … you did." After Ron said this – there followed a long and awkward silence. - Finally Ron got to his feet and said to Frodo. "Harry say something… it's you she came to see – just as I predicted. As for me … I'm off to dinner at the- _**Burrow**_. Good luck with your careers".

888 - - - Mostly Hermione's POV

Hermione was totally stunned speechless as she stared (open mouthed) at Mr. Underhill – while realizing belatedly that it was a glamour (disguise) … so gob-smacked was she in fact - that she said nothing to the departing Ron, but that didn't stop Harry.

"Where do I find you after I get out of the Academy … the _**Burrow**_?" Harry asked.

"The- _**Burrow**_ –was burned to the ground … remember?" - My parents are still rebuilding it of course, but with most of their babies grown and fled the nest – the need for five additional bedrooms to the main structure is long over. The new- _**Burrow**_ – _when finished_ , will be far more modest in size … I doubt you'd recognize the place anymore".

"I should have been told, dammit", Harry mumbled

"We still gather there for lunch on Sunday and other special occasions like birthdays and such. But it's not a good idea for either of you hero's … to send any letters there – for anything in the post with your handwriting on it, just gets burned. My sister as you may recall … has a wicked temper and can hold a grudge almost as long as my Mum does. - - As I may have overreacted (a-tad) in entirely blaming you (the- _boy who lived_ )– for dumping my sister and taking up with the brilliant girl that I once fancied … however, just because I'm conceding that point … I'll accept future mail coming from you; Harry," Ron said pointedly ignoring Hermione. - -

"Oddly enough, the one truly ironic thing about all this … is that had Riddle/Voldemort chosen Neville as the bigger threat – instead of you", Ron said with a chuckle. – "Hermione right now would be hotly pursuing a Longbottom instead of an average wizard named Potter - - and I would have (most likely) never have exchanged ten words with the smartest witch of her generation. - Destiny has a wicked sense of humor … don't you think?"

"Yeah … wicked", Harry mumbled hotly.

"As Gryffindor's best seeker since my brother Charlie, it's a good bet that my sister would have still fallen for you. - Just think of how happy you would have been … being a normal bloke with a Weasley prankster girlfriend?"

"That you two dumping me at the end of the war … turned out to be, a great parting gift. Turning you backs on all us Weasley's and riding off into the sunset, forced me to rethink my life and compelled me to create my own unique future". Ron said over his shoulder toward the table were the duo still sat. "We went our separate ways a year ago and I'm sure Hermione sees no reason to get- _the band back together"_.

"You got that in one", Hermione said honestly with grim determination.

"See what I mean", Ron replied while gesturing at a fuming Hermione. "I think we are done here".

"She may not want to be around you anymore", Harry protested. "But I still do."

"Okay- Harry -okay. If you still want to be friends a year from now – you can look me up … I live above the tiny shop where I work, which is directly across from- _**Obscures Books**_. The address of my flat is: number 17b north-side, Diagon Alley, London".

"Ron … before you go – what's the name of your shop?

"It used to be called- _**The RED KING – WHITE QUEEN … the home of alchemist strategies in the playing of Wizarding Chess**_. However; that mouthful took up the entire store front – so when I took over the shop I shortened and changed the name to simply – 'Black Knight Chess ltd.'," Ron said over his shoulder as he made his way out the door.

888

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

The disadvantages of telling the truth

By Billybob ... chapter 06

 **Rated:** M, - just to be safeguarded from the prudish criticism of the overly sensitive. The rating is what it is for adult language and banter, some UK profanity / slang and **implied** sexual innuendo. I do not write blow-by-blow smut.

Warning (one): Unbridled butchery of the King's English is a common facet of this writer's modus operendi and I have also been rightfully accused of: - gross punctuation and grammar errors, obscene ramblings on tangents that distract from the main plot and repeating already stated facts and plot points over and over. (I warned them, 'BuckNC' – what more can you ask)

Basically - -I write the way I speak, as if it was a stage play – inserting pauses in dialog for emphasis. It's not proper I know, but it a-lot better English than what is seen today in _text messages_ … or on 'u-tube' or ' _Face-book'_

888

Author's disclaimer: This story is based in the world created by J. K. Rowling, she owns all legal rights to the characters, setting, etc. - I am merely borrowing the contents of the JKR world for my own amusement and that of my few readers. In other words…her characters…my plot…savvy?

888

Roll film

888

"Damn him, he lied to me". Hermione growled in the direction of the pub's door.

"Technically he didn't; I was under my invisibility cloak so he didn't actually see me," Harry replied with a chuckle.

"Not funny, Harry"

"Officially Harry Potter wasn't here today, or didn't you get Kingsley's owl-memo", Harry said in a sour tone. "My name is Underhill … Frodo Underhill."

"Yes, sorry about that!" - She said while still looking in the direction of the door. "Well, that conversation didn't go as I planned it".

"Ya-think?" - Harry growled. "And for God's sake, stop letting people describe me as your boyfriend – I'm not ... you know. - The one and possibly ONLY wizard who could ever love … an arrogant, workaholic, feminist, with zero people skills … meaning you – just marched out that door".

"I sincerely hope that he won't be the only one", She replied in a worried tone.

"Did you date anyone during the last year?" Harry asked, "I heard rumors"

"Are you kidding me? - I didn't have the time to waste on silly, immature boys – I had too much to do."

"And what makes you think that your- 'working life' -will be any different?" - Harry countered. "I can easily see you putting in twelve hour days – seven days a week, for the rest of your life".

"I have career goals", she said sternly.

"So do I, but what good is success without a family to share it with", Harry retorted with a touch of temper showing through. "I want kids Hermione, maybe not (seven) like Molly and Arthur, but more than the traditional 2.5 children that you won't even consider having … until you are at least forty. I don't want to wait for kids … I want them now (A.S.A.P.) – while I'm still young enough to enjoy them. And I have come to realize, that you idea of a happy marriage is very different than mine".

"Meaning what exactly", She asked.

"Ron believes that your feminist concept of Marriage is more akin to a business partnership – or better yet - - a corporate merger; meaning… a mutual support system to bring about, mutual career advancement. I think he's spot on because I've heard you describe it that way. - Two people sharing a home with nothing in common but the roof over their heads, the sharing of household expenses - and an extreme work ethic's."

"What's wrong with that?" - She asked.

"If that's what you want – go find it, but leave me out of your grand-plans, as I have no intentions of becoming a workaholic like you. - Part of the reason I talked Ron in asking you to come here – was to have a witness when I tell you to your face - in blunt simplistic terms, that we are incompatible. I am no more your intellectual or social equal than Ron was when you dumped him".

"You are breaking up with me?" she asked horrified.

"As a real close friend: – NO! - - As the lover, that I never actually was … oh hell yes. And before you say it – our incompatibility, has more to do with how we define personal success than anything else. - To be blunt – I want you to - 'give up' –once and for all, your never-ending campaign to wear me down (via-nagging) into accepting a childless marriage with you. And by the way … this ultimatum is not a ploy of mine to renegotiate either the age that you finally conceive or the number of my prodigies. You really don't want kids … do you?

"Children just get in the way … they're a distraction which slows or outright ruins career growth. I should be enough for you? - Your insane desire to keep your bloodline going through offspring is so medieval", she said with total sincerity.

"Your spot-on as usual … it is my medieval desires that makes our ultimate life-goals incompatible … an affliction that you don't suffer from, however … the bottom line remains the same - you and I don't want the same thing, why can't you see that Hermione?", he interjected hotly insulted by the fact that having children to her is a primitive concept.

"Harry I genuinely love you".

"No you don't … not really," Harry replied sadly. "You love the fame that I bring to any corporate merger, like an actor with the starring role at the cinema … the classic Hollywood Hero. You are confusing the actor with the character he plays on the screen. Ron was spot-on just now … if it had been Neville that Riddle picked as the- _**chosen-one**_ , you wouldn't have given me the time of day at Hogwarts".

Hermione had no immediate answer for that point, which unnerved her more than just a-tad.

"I'm going back to the academy now and when my studies are ended and I'm a certified Auror. I fully intend to look up Ron again and try to renew our friendship ... because he has what I always wanted. I intend to put this hero rubbish behind me (if only temporarily) and be 'his' sidekick for a change. - I also think, as you've now graduated, that it would be a good idea for you to indulge in a fair amount of Wizarding dating with your new peers at the Ministry".

"I'm sure that somewhere among the civil-service bureaucrats, there has to be a wizard or two who are as ambitious as you are - as well as a great fan of the corporate merger version of marriage, which you seem so fond of. - Seek them out and marry one or more of them – for romantically speaking you and I are done". - Harry said as he too stood up and marched out of the three broomsticks in a deeply foul mood.

Hermione remained behind - and she just sat there for a longest time (after Harry left) … thinking things over. Having never been romantically dumped before, he first official break-up had been a-bit of a stunner. – Naturally; she blamed the entire disaster on Ron – Her romance with Harry via owl-post wasn't bringing them any closer …(during the last year) - but once again, the moment Ron comes back into the picture (like in the tent) and instantly she losses huge amounts of ground in her pursuit of Harry.

Besides; she couldn't have been wrong in her calculations concerning Ron's prospects. - He should be still living at home and unemployed. - Everything about his story and the reason he dressed as he did … seemed off. ' _I will have to look into this,_ _ **a**_ _ **s soon as**_ _ **p**_ _ **ossibl**_ _ **e**_ _– once I get settled into my new posting at the Ministry'_ , she said to herself.

And she did get around to it … exactly thirty five months later (2002)

8888

8888

Around three years later (may 2002) … and from Ron's POV

8888

It was rapidly approaching the middle of May; and the fourth anniversary of the last Battle of (what I call) the second Voldemort civil-war. _**Diagon Alley**_ – had been just one of many battlefields of the conflict – and only now at long-last, was showing signs of genuine recovery. It had been 'touch and go' for a couple of years after the war - - but now things were looking more positive. More and more of the burned out store-fronts were losing their boarded-up / abandoned appearance and showing signs of fresh activity.

In some cases the original owners had rebuilt due to zero interest loans provided by the I.C.W. In others cases; some of the new establishments had commonwealth owners; who came from places like, New Zealand or Australia to take advantage of our misfortune. I don't dislike them for this … after-all … business is business, and it's better for everyone that these shops reopen. - - Case in point; the Phelps brothers (James and Oliver) that bought the Weasley joke shop from George, had come here from Birmingham, Canada.

But there were home-town success stories too … for example; when Ollivander had been kidnapped, one of the- _**Death Eaters**_ -who did the deed, had thrown in a magical fire bomb – which had reduced the shop to ruins. Thanks to an I.C.W. ' _business redevelopment loan_ '; his shop was now re-built and opened again, after restocking from the other Ollivander shops around the world.

I for one; had no idea that there was more than one Ollivander's … or that the old wizard (owner) himself had three far younger brothers and a sister – and it was from the sister's great grandchildren, that the one-hundred fifty-three year old Ollivander; (had ever so reluctantly) taken on an apprentice from relatives (living in Tasmania … no less). - Ollivander's first apprentice in living memory.

Ollivander's of London I was happy to learn; was the second oldest shop in the Family – the oldest being found in ancient Roma (dating back to the old Republic days) and a descendant had expanded the business to beyond the borders of the Roman republic … by opening a branch-shop in the tiny village of what is now London (circa 382 BC). - - I really do like history… it's studying the never-ending goblin rebellions that put me to sleep (yawn). - I'm really glad Ollivander's reopened. - To me, that shop - was almost the kind of historical landmark that made- _**Diagon Alley**_ -into a magical institution … like- _**Hogwarts**_.

Ollivander's new apprentice is a witch named Cathy and she and I had hit it off right from the start. We even went out a couple of times, but the first sparks we had shared, did not turned into the hot flames of passion. - She was thirty-four and claimed that she felt uncomfortable dating a wizard so much younger than herself (twelve years). We've remain friends, but apparently my ' _bad luck curse_ ' concerning ' _long term'_ romance, remains firmly intact. Cathy was my eighth failed relationship … during the three years that I have been in business - and I was beginning to despair.

My sister- (Ginerva Molly Weasley … who turns 21 on August eleventh) _on the other hand_ ; (the professional Quidditch player) had moved on from Hermione's boyfriend with a vengeance - (yeah; despite Harry's best efforts and constant public denials) the Wizarding media of Europe still reported, their long established narrative of Harry and Hermione being secretly semi-engaged and mere months away from an elaborate wedding (the raw truth doesn't sell as many papers … apparently)- However; In the lying media's defense I should point-out; that the two of them (Potter & Granger) were only seen in public, with each other (a now very rare occurrence), while sharing a drink or quite dinner alone. - So it wasn't a hard assumption to make.

I have no problem with the two national hero's being - _best of friends_ – everyone needs friends … even an average bloke like me knows that much. I only insisted that he keep his insult throwing, pretend/girlfriend… away from me. Some blokes can be on friendly terms with an ex-flame … but apparently, I'm not one of those. - - I don't need Hermione's insults … I have plenty of relatives doing that (tough love … don't you know).

However; I just can't resist poking fun of Harry's (who turns age 22 on thirty-first of July) ongoing, romantic problems with Hermione (age 23 on the ninetieth of September), whenever he drops by … which is once or twice a week (these days). - - Naturally, Harry can be extra touchy about the media stories concerning his love life with his overly brainy … so-called fiancé – but generally, we have a good laugh about it … thus proving my prediction about Hermione never giving up on something she wants.

As you already know about my abysmal love life, let's move back to my sister's. Ginny 'Harem' as I like to call it; contained suitors galore. In just the last two years, no-less that fifteen very rich wizards and three well-off Muggles had tried to court my sister – but like me; she hadn't found the ' _special-one'_ she wanted to settle down with. – My stunningly beautiful sister (Ginny) now has the required curves to grace the centerfold of any of those adult magazines, which poor pitiful Seamus use to drool over in our dorm room.

However, my sister had a major downside … meaning an extra short fused temper that matches perfectly her flaming red hair. Her relationships always ended in a flare of rage, while employing her trademark- _**Bat Bogey Hex**_ … (first invented by Miranda Goshawk - - and don't you dare laugh … I know you've been wondering about that tid-bit for years). Anyway … I can't help laughing hysterically, every time I read about her sending another unacceptable suitor packing.

As for me, like I said earlier … eight failures in four years has been more than just a-tad discouraging (By The Way … my definition of failure being any relationship that does not end in a traditional marriage) … and that only counts the girls that I talked into (at least) one third date. So my attempts at serious dating (to find the mother of my children) has sucked a-bit (okay … it sucks big-time). However during several discussions over this very issue, among my POC mates … it was Seamus Finnegan (of all people) that came up with the only reasonable explanation for it. - Apparently after surviving a terrible civil war which had cost the lives of family members of everyone within the POC and without … those witches that had remained alive wanted to celebrate that fact – by a series of casual relationships without strings.

Hufflepuff's were the only ones getting married in droves these days. - Apparently; they had their own support groups (like the POC) to hook-up kindhearted puff wizards with puff breeders. - So had I been sorted into puff (like Bill suggested) I'd be a married shopkeeper by now … with a wife and Kids. (I never thought I would ever envy a puff)

So Ravens and Gryffindork's weren't ready to settle down yet (four years after the war) and no one really cares (besides me) what the snakes are doing. - - I still have an otherwise upbeat social life (as a matter of fact) I'm actually being asked out by modern-minded witches which have no interest in settling down, while intensely interested in having all kinds of ' _on the edge_ ' - **fun** (some of which is of a purely carnal nature). These witches see how I dress for work and somehow think that it is their duty to teach me how to have fun. - I'm not a big fan of abusing drugs, alcohol or engaging in casual sex (I looking for a wife and kids) but when theses witches keep throwing themselves at me offing me a night of passion … well … I'm only human.

Actually: The number of times theses liberal minded witches have taken a boring shopkeeper (like me) into bed… isn't one-tenth as many as are those that are bunking-up with Seamus (for I'm rather picky and Seamus isn't). - Harry of course has the most notches in his bedpost (of all the males in the POC) in spite of being semi-engaged to Hermione. - What I find depressing about the entire dating scene (post war) is whenever I try to extend a one night stand (into a committed relationship) these modern witches demand their space and the freedom to date other wizards.

When I'm not trying and failing … to get a witch to commit to an exclusive relationship (I've got to be doing something wrong) – I'm taking time off from work (after shop hours naturally) to be a goal Keeper in the - _**Leaky Cauldron's**_ \- amateur Quidditch league … just for the fun of it and to keep myself fit. - Best of all …I have a cart-load of new friends (some from other countries) which don't seem to make the connection between me and the vanished (barely remembered) Potter sidekick.

My gaffer was ruddy-right about another thing … the local Diagon Alley birds do seem to like my hair short, especially in combination with my neatly trimmed and narrow chin beard of fire engine red … and although I'm not a national hero (thank heaven) … I have by trial and error, learned the ancient Weasley art of- ' _bold as brass'_ … **fl** **irti** **ng** .

Bill became my teacher in this _skill set_ …at his wife's firm insistence (Fleur) because she strongly believes that I am the only one of Bills siblings (and that includes Ginny … oddly enough) that would make a truly great parent (can you fancy that). My lessons usually took place over a few drinks at a pub, where Bill informs his little brother (me) all that he had learned during years as a ladies' man (pre-Fleur). I never thought I'd ever need this knowledge … thinking I had already found the one and only love of my life

(Go ahead and laugh at how wrong I was … I'll wait)

(*All finished? - - - Then I'll carry-on)

Right from the off … Bill ever so kindly pointed out … that my biggest mistake with- ' _the Goddess'_ -was in pursuing the wrong bird (no kidding Billy – DUH). - - - Bill then told me that key with most witches is to stop trying so hard to impress them by retelling bits of 'daring do' – that most blokes either greatly exaggerate or outright made-up (go ahead admit it … we wizards tend to do that).

In response – I explained the current dating scene and told my older brother that I didn't need lessons on chatting-up birds, casual sex or no strings-attached dating. - My problem was centered on my desire to settle down and get married to a girl I could love for one hundred plus years while having four or five kids with her. – Getting a wife … that was the help I desperately needed. - I didn't want to brag or lie to get a spouse … besides: I have always been a terrible liar and knowing I don't have all that much to be boastful about … with the one exception being my shop - and I'm admittedly rather proud of that (with good reason).

Big brother heard everything I said about birds that didn't want to commit - and told me flat out that I was a ruddy idiot for not taking full advantages of all the no-strings sex I was being offered. When my response was a angry glare … he admitted that I was too ruddy ethical for my own good. - Sighing in regret, he then went on to tell me, that the first step in getting anywhere (long term) with a woman … was to be myself and totally honest … most importantly, to give up on any hope of- scoring on the first two dates (his term … not mine). - He said that birds are impressed when a bloke puts getting to know them ahead of sex. – (he then reinforced this point by repeating it) To be a successful lover (he stressed strongly) I had to pay more attention to- 'who' -the witch was (as a person) rather than how she looks (a no-brainer … I already knew that). - A relationship based solely on big breast size alone, would always fail.

I recall laughing a good deal at this-bit of sage wisdom, before I had my brother picture in his mind how Hermione looked during a typical summer holiday. Even without the mental imagine of her in a swimming costume (never happened) - - Bills ears instantly turned red as a beet in embarrassment … he then stuttered for a-bit …(not knowing what to say) before he loudly declared, that to gain a loving wife the very first step was to radically change the- **type** -of bird that I was attracted too. - The boyish-figured, bookworm Goddess (he actually called Hermione a pipe cleaner know-it-all) … that I had pursued for so long, actually fancied Harry, (thanks bro … for once again stating the obvious).

Basically; Bill's recommendations boiled down to this; give up my desire for a family with a Ravenclaw type of brilliant bird… because girls of that type were generally elitists (arrogant snobs) and way too smart to waste their (potential brilliant offspring) on an average bloke (like me). - I would have a far better shot at finding the kind of bird that I wanted… if I went after a classical- **puff** – (Huffelpuff witch) that type - are generally speaking … far more home and family orientated. - Bill was naturally disappointed when I informed him that most of the puff witches of my age or younger … where either; dating another puff, already engaged or married and pregnant.

Did I mention; that Bill also thought I was incorrectly sorted into Gryffindor … he said I wasn't at all a typical Weasley, I wasn't a ladies' man at Hogwarts like all the others (except Percy ... a rather odd duck) – I was easygoing and too quick to forgive … didn't hold a grudge or do revenge pranks. - None of my sibling had brought strangers into the- _**Burrow**_ -and insisted that the rest of us treat them like family. This extra odd behavior combined with my kind-hearted nature and deep sense of Loyalty… would have made Huffelpuff a better fit for me (another thing I had figured-out on my own … thanks). - To my eldest brother, the best kind of witch in the entire world for an average easygoing wizard (fool) like me, was the same kind of bird, that had openly pursued him … just as hard as he had pursued her (referring to Fleur… I suppose).

I could see how his last point would actually help. - Having a bird actually fancy me strongly enough to pursue me for a change (would be a novelty) if nothing else. Naturally putting Bill's advise into practice took me far longer than expected, for I had to learn how to switch my romantic target away from brilliant feminist's – (it's still a work in progress – actually) but now that I have accepted that the end game of dating (in modern England)… is not starting a family, or getting into any kind long-term relationship (not meant to be I suppose) If eventually I did get married (unlikely) I shouldn't expect my bride to take my name or give up her career. - So the best I can hope for in this age of ' _witch empowerment_ ' is what I already had … a series of- ' _friends with benefits_ '.

Well enough of my miserable prospects romantically (divine punishment for one act of cowardice … I suppose) - - let's turn our attention now … to a member of my tough-love family, that suffered exile from it - and came home a hero anyway … meaning; have I mentioned to you that our very own Percy … is now happily married. - So mum and Da are (finally) getting the grandchildren they always wanted, from some of my other male siblings – (Bill and Fleur have daughter number two in the oven … right now) - which means, the pressure on Ginny and me to settle down, has more or less faded away. –

With George and Angelina getting really-really serious about each other (semi-engaged) that brings to three, the number of my male siblings either making babies or having the potential to make them. - This means that I am no longer under any family obligation to propagate, which translates for me personally … into the freedom to enjoy the company of a witch for the occasional date or two … without feeling the immediate need to add to the number of grandchildren my mum gets to spoil. That the modern witches that I have so far encountered and their extra-firm desire to remain free of offspring's until much later in life … doesn't fill me with a-lot of confidence that I'm going to (anytime soon) have to change nappies of anyone's children … beyond my nieces. (Not having kids of my own … SUCKS)

As talking about my love life tends to be rather depressing (for me anyway) how about I change the subject ... yet again? - - I already told you that my old master had died (from natural causes) around the same time as the trio's Gringotts break-in (during the later stages of our little civil war) and his remains were still in his shop undiscovered, when I found his body after my last day employed at - _**Weasley's Wizard Wheezes**_.

Boring eh? – Another deviation from the main plot (sorry I do that at times) my life isn't exciting enough to keep people reading this (pensive) journal for long. - So like any amateur story teller, I bet I have (unintentionally) left out all-sorts of the interesting stuff (details) about how I came to own my shop. For example: With no-where else to go after locking-up the joke shop door for the last time, I had felt an undeniable impulse to go back to the chess shop to pay a visit, to the master I had once apprenticed under.

When I got there, I found it very odd that the shop was closed during normal business hours … odder still … was the amount of dust I saw on the floor though very dirty windows. Using a hidden key my master kept around for emergencies … I entered the shop and that's when I found the body with the ghost of my master floating over his own corps in a state of shock. - My Da once told me, that Ghosts in England … become Ghosts, only if they die with unfinished business - - and guess what? -

My gaffer's unfinished business turned out to be… me! (Oh joy).

The upside of being haunted by a one-hundred fifty-seven year old wizard; was that my Gaffer outlived all of his relatives; so he had no heirs. - - More importantly for my future - and knowing in advance the he was going to die of a terminal illness. - My gaffer had approached his old Hogwarts dorm mate (Albus) and asked his old friend to find him a worthy apprentice to pass-on his knowledge to … a witch or wizard that loved wizarding chess as much as he did.

(Go ahead … I dare you, and guess who the old fox picked) …

Anyway … by the time I disappeared with Harry to hunt Horcruxes, my master had taken the full measure of my worth as a potential replacement and decided I was a Keeper (yeah I know – bad pun). So around the time I got myself splinched … although I honestly can't remember when it happened. Part of me thinks that it happened while leaving Black Manor at Grimmauld-Place on our way to the forest… the other part of me believes it happened during a struggle with a Death Eater guard when I escaped from the Ministry on 2nd of September 1997. (I often wondered if Harry could clarify this ... but I always forget to ask).

Either way' … while incompetent me was seriously injuring my-self … My kindly master was having his ' _last will and testament_ ' redone, making me the sole beneficiary of his entire estate. - So after I found the body and called in the Auror's, I had to stand there (in iron shackles) for over an hour … as the ghost of my deceased gaffer finished explaining to the investigating authorities that I hadn't killed him. - - - Once I was no longer under-suspicion for my master's murder; I used some of the gold that I got from George to give my Gaffer a proper burial; - a week later I discovered that I had inherited my Gaffer's Wizarding chess shop … with (a huge amount of back-orders) a-bit of debt - and a now (empty) two bedroom flat directly above it … oh and _ _ **by-the-way**_ _ I also inherited; a sweet natured (cute as a button and very young) female house-elf named; Tweaky.

I filled the outstanding orders as quickly as I could (sixteen hour days with my ghostly gaffer supervising) Meanwhile I used what I had learned in trades (at Hogwarts) and some of the gold that I had gotten from George … to redesign and publish, a new version of my master's (totally outdated) catalog and paying for new advertisements in Wizarding magazines (worldwide) to solicit new business.

As a side note: I finally got to moved out of the- _**Burrow**_ -and into a flat of my own (above the shop) keeping most of my master's old furniture – (It saved a-lot of coin). - - I then worked seven days a week … for months on end, to get the shop going again. - - During this effort to save the business - Tweaky turned out to be a god-send; as she did- **all** -the cleaning and cooking. - (Just so you know) I do know how to cook, (loving food as much as I do … knowing how to prepare it… becomes a necessity). - I even enjoy cooking … but Tweaky wouldn't let me (yeah … she's that adorable)

It took time to generate fresh orders, but thankfully; George's' gift of Fred's gold kept me going … besides; my ghostly gaffer had a well established reputation for quality product and his- _unfinished business_ …had a-lot to do with keeping the sets I made … live up to his extra-high standard. - - I was the third of my siblings to open my own shop (the twins count as two) – and I was selling a product for a game I adored and that motivated me to do my best, and kept me mindful of the tiny details that separates a superior product from the _ ' _run-of-the-mill'_.

After three years as (sole proprietor) of my own shop. I was making a modest profit – rebuilding my savings (slowly) and I still hadn't let myself go to pot (physically) - - meaning I hadn't acquired the classic shop-keeper paunch; which made my fellow shop-keepers - and some single witches take me more seriously – than they would have otherwise. I felt pretty good about my-self … justifiably proud of all I had accomplished as a businessman.

Gone forever was the Weasley coward in rags. - The short hair and beard, when combined with my ultra conservative wardrobe; had finally made me… ' _ **Stand-Out'**_ …from my long-haired siblings – like Bill … (something I'd been trying to do all my life). - Although both of my twin brothers had worn suits at their joke shop … they had them made of fun-loving colors and materials, which beautifully reflected their pranking natural. - I behave and dress (now a days) in a more soberly fashion – more like an undertaker or worse still … my ' _stuffed-shirt_ ' …Older Brother; Percy (shuddering)

Looking like my brother Percy wasn't my original intention of course … I mean … (major barf)! - - But there was no denying that Percy (who I now deeply admire for being the Scarlet Pimpernel during the war) just loves the way I look now … (dammit!) as does his wife Audrey… a kindhearted witch that managed in just a few years to (somewhat) humanize my stiff necked sibling. - Did I mention that Percy turned me into an uncle recently? - Their daughter Lucy is simply adorable (thankfully she didn't get her looks from Percy) a child that laughs often and smiles at the sight of me. - And best of all they let me babysit … although I have to fight with Mum over the honor (God I love kids)

The sole advantage of resembling; stuffed –shirt Percy … is in the way my new ' _meticulous appearance'_ ; … put a huge amount of distance, between who I was - - (as the lazy dolt …in hand me down clothes … the great coward from the tent) - - and the good-natured and outgoing, shopkeeper/owner of- **Black Knight Chess**. I know I'm repeating my-self here … but reinventing my-self has been absobloodylutely fantastic. - - Don't get me wrong, I still have a long road to travel until I completely transform into a proper gentleman (y ears my gaffer tells me). – However; I can't seem to help myself (sorry) when it comes to expressing how overjoyed I feel, about not being known anymore … as the Weasley in rags.

I bet you're still wondering why I'm beating a dead horse (about the clothes issue). - Do any of you know what's it like to be made to look repeatedly, like a dimwitted fool? - - My utter cluelessness over Hermione love for Harry is only one example (although the biggest by far). – And I do try to learn from each and every one of my mistakes (have I mentioned that I made a ton of mistakes growing up?) - But my learning curve was a-tad slow at times. – Seven years it took me … to discover 'Harmione' … how dense can a bloke be?

Here's another example … to this day … I still ruddy hate the fact, that Dumbledore deliberately manipulated Harry; like a puppet on strings – I hate the way that old deceiver gave Harry so little (useful) information on hunting Horcruxes … before that royal ' _drama queen_ ' arranged for his own death (all for the greater good – naturally).

I also deeply resent the fact that the old schemer had decided (on his own) that Harry had to die … just to bring down … Tommie Riddle ... or that he had used my home, the - _**Burrow**_ \- as a 'safe house' for the - _boy who lived_ , - summer after summer (putting my entire family at risk). - - Old Albus loved to keep things to himself and had my entire family jumping through hoops for years … without anybody realizing it (including me). - - Dammit, he even kept me in the dark concerning my own apprenticeship, until a mere fortnight before his death – and the whole time I suspected NOTHING.

In light of this overwhelming evidence of repeated stupidity … can you doubt why I would be so glad I am that I flunked potions – considering how rotten an Auror I would have turned out to be? – Luckily for all concerned …events (bad marks in class) forced me to change my career goals from those I had when I first entered Hogwarts and I was compelled to turned my life around after a huge personal disappointment (at the end of the war). On the rebound from everything that happened on or before the second of May (1998) - I have repeatedly tried to put the past behind me and only succeeded (as much as I have) due in large part … to being deliberately removed from the history books. - By change, or malicious-act … I've been given a second go at a normal life (out of the limelight) and I intended to grab it with both hands.

The Hogwarts Ron, was so bloody-thick … that right up to the old fox's 'choreographed' death – I was totally convinced that Albus had kept me around for a sixth year (which I honestly didn't deserve) – solely to be Harry's court jester – just to make him laugh now-and-then (rather full of myself … wasn't I).

Why did I think this … you ask? Well … honestly, what other purpose did I have? - Granger was, as she normally was … beyond brilliant (and admittedly, extremely pretty) but that book-clever girl had no clue about how to have fun - and has always suffered from a horrible affliction (meaning) an all but nonexistent sense of humor. - Six plus years in her company and I can't recall one instance where she even tried to tell a joke.

I just assumed that Old Albus must have known that I kept the trio upbeat … for I'm generally, a fun-loving guy with a sharp and sarcastic wit, that doesn't rely on cruel pranks to get a laugh. - - I can usually find something humorous in the worst situations and Harry got into a cart-load of those. – Like any other mere mortal … I also have a major downside … meaning a-bit of a temper, (all Weasley's do to various degrees) but luckily I never stay mad at anyone for very long … unlike most of my siblings.

It still drives me mental - that I totally missed it - - Old Albus expecting Harry to die … (planned on it … actually) - the Snape pensive told us that much …and every time I think about that level of betrayal … my temper flares. - - Nor can I imagine why Albus went out of his way, to keep Hermione in the trio, (beyond homework help). Unless he too wanted Hermione to be Harry's girl … someone beautiful to kiss before he died.

If you think about it … Hermione should have been sorted into Ravenclaw with all the other brilliant birds. - And as being a coward isn't exactly a Gryffindor trait … perhaps 'Brother Bill' was right and Huffelpuff would have been a better, fit for a nice guy like me. - Harry was the only true Gryffindor in the trio - and the sorting hat wanted to put him in Slytherin (only Merlin knows why). - - In conclusion … I think we need a new sorting hat … because the old one mucked up pretty-bad with sorting the trio.

As for my personal future (not that I deserved one, instead of Fred) … as Harry's former comic relief, the old fox had found a trade that I was perfect at and I'm genuinely grateful that he went to the trouble - and it's all I can do to a remain somewhat negative, in regards to that old fox (Albus) … that I both hate and respect at the same time. The late Headmaster was secretive, complicated and fascinating - - I honestly doubt that I will ever fully understand him … (with Harry feeling the same way… I suppose) - - I guess in the final analysis, old Albus was just as big a nutter as the rest of us.

888

8888

** To be continued

**Post chapter note to any reader of this tale.

What defines cannon, especially when the story is alternate universe?

In this tale I use Rowling cannon and some of my own from other HP stories that I have written, I leave it to my solitary reader (and that sometimes means just my-self) to decide whether my other story cannon references add to the story or diminish it.


	7. Chapter 7

The disadvantages of telling the truth

By Billybob … chapter 07

 **Rated:** M, - just to be safeguarded from the prudish criticism of the overly sensitive. The rating is what it is for adult language and banter, some UK profanity / slang and- **implied** -sexual innuendo. I do not write blow-by-blow smut.

Category: AU, alternate universe … set in the interval between the end of the battle and the cannon epilog some nineteen years later.

888

Author's disclaimer: This story is based in the world created by J. K. Rowling, she owns all legal rights to the characters, setting, etc. - I am merely borrowing the contents of the JKR world for my own amusement and that of my few readers. In other words…her characters…my plot…savvy?

8888

Mostly Ron's POV

8888

Time passes as it always does - and before I could say Bob's your uncle - I found my-self just three days before the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts … and Guess what? - - I had been overlooked (yet again) - when it came to any kind of official Ministry invitation to this historical event (big surprise – I know) - - No … I wasn't unhappy about it. - Like I pointed out earlier … there are clear and substantial benefits to be had, by being ignored by the Ministry and the (politically motivated) lying media. Whether Kingsley had bought them off with gold … or because they genuinely liked a politician's 'policies' well enough to cover for him (with lies and fact distortions) … it doesn't matter. – As a general rule … I'm opposed any political figure (Kingsley) that all but owns the entire British magical press to the point where they printed whatever he tell them to print. (Its situations like this that make me wonder if the American's have a politically motivated (bias) media … I sure hope not)

The one and only- _**upside**_ -of the total demise of objective journalism ... is being-  out -of the shadow -of our two national heroes, which translates to mean, that I am free to be my own man. – With an independent press … some investigative reporter would have uncovered (by now) that there were three in Harry's inner circle instead of the two of the government narrative. - I am often amazed how much truth the Ministry controlled media has buried during my life time. (remember Sirius never got a trial) - But in this case, tainting the news (rewriting history) for the sole benefit of a particular politician and his party; has benefited more than just a cart load of extremely corrupt Politian's.

I don't know if I mentioned it before … but I made a-lot of foolish mistakes when I was with the trio, mistakes that disappeared abruptly when the 'court jester' of the Hero (his male sidekick) was deliberately written out of history … hopefully a decade from now …no one will remember the Hogwarts Ron. - Thanks to political reasons that I don't really care about – my slate has been wiped clean with any story about the clown in rags, brutally suppressed by the government. - Is the truth being sacrificed for political gain … oh hell yes ... am I upset about it …NO. - - I genuinely like the new me – the successful shopkeeper and although my past still haunts me a-tad (okay-okay … more than just a-tad) – as my past (like most normal people) was a mixture of failures and fun times. - - I like being just one of six billion humans on this planet …suffering from all the normal shortcomings of mankind, jealousy, anger and foolishness. I counter any regrets I still occasionally feel, in countless ways … mostly, by trying to be more and more upbeat about what lays ahead for me.

Although I avoid the official memorial of the last Battle - I do however; commemorated the date of my brother's death in my own way, by going to visit his grave with the rest of my family. Ginny makes it when she can - and we usually visit the battlefield together- **after** -Hogwarts has closed for the summer. Ginny and I lay a wreath next to the hallway swamp that the twins created before they left school. - There is even a brass-plaque over the swamp commemorating the twin's spectacular departure. We then usually go to the- ' _Three Broomsticks'_ -for a pint or- **six** – and tell funny stories about our favorite pranksters.

888

I was reminiscing (yet again) as I usually do, while opening the shop and dusting the display cases … thinking about all the rubbish (bad stuff) and about happier times … when I heard the door of the shop open. - Looking up I was surprised by who I saw, Hermione Jean Granger, dressed all 'prim–n-proper' and yet … just as beautiful as I remembered.

"Hallo" she said weakly.

"Good day, and how may I be of assistance, Ms. Granger" I said as best I could; while at the same time fighting to keep my emotions firmly in check.

"Don't be that way; Ron … please!"

"Have I offended you … if so … how?" I asked politely - as I wondered what I had done wrong this time.

"You don't have to be so formal",

"But I do, my gaffer would have my hide, if I was overly familiar with any potential customer", I replied.

"I heard from Harry that the previous owner had died"

"Yes, that's correct", I retorted. "However; the ghost of my master, is still around to keep me on my toes especially when it comes to customer etiquette".

"You're being haunted?"- Hermione said in mildly horrified tone.

"It's not as bad as it sounds, he's been very helpful and I still have much to learn from him, concerning my new profession"

"Really, Ron … Making Wizarding Chess sets isn't a profession? - Any half-skilled witch or wizard can make one." she stated as if being a dishwasher somewhere would be a more honorable calling.

"Do you also make your own clothes?" I retorted at once.

"Of course not – I don't have the time"

"So you go to a retailer to acquire the items you are too busy with other things to make yourself". I said calmly.

"So one lazy wizard is making things for other lazy wizards", she sneered.

"You are a brilliant witch, so your making one wouldn't be difficult; but not all witches are as talented as you are …or have the patience required to make a-set that works long-term. - What I do is an honest trade, Madam, and it requires a very specialized talent, like making wands … which is something else I imagine you could make for yourself, without outside assistance".

I'm sure I could", she said smugly

' _Believe it or not_ ' – after a few years in this trade … I'm rather good at making chess sets, and- _**Black Knight Chess ltd**_ -guarantees that any set made in this shop will last one hundred plus years or the customer gets their money back. - I say this truthfully and without one iota of bragging", I said, as I swallowed several implied insults. - "Is there something I can help you with?"

"I don't think I care for your attitude, Mr. Weasley"

"I truly do not mean to offend", I replied. "Perhaps I could get my ghostly gaffer to help you pick something-out?"

"Dammit Ronald, I didn't seek out this difficult to find shop to buy a stupid chess set, I have far better uses for my time. I came here specifically to speak to you".

"Whatever for, Madam? - I thought your logic-based; low option of me and my future prospects was set into stone … years ago", I said sourly (bloody-hell – I'm losing control of my temper)

"I was having lunch the 'other day' with Harry and somewhere during our conversation your name was mentioned", she said in a sour tone.

"Nothing good about me was said, I hope". I said with false sweetness.

"Why do you say that?" she asked

"Well … Harry and I have often theorized that the world would come to an abrupt end – if any of your carefully thought-out … totally logical conclusions about me, happened to prove in even the slightest way … incorrect", Ron said this with a genuine smile - in a tone that all but screamed- **JOKE**.

In spite of her-self, Hermione could stop her-self from softly chuckling. She had forgotten how amusing Ron could be and couldn't remember the last time anyone had dared to joke with her.

"I'm not that bad … am I?"

"You should ask your boyfriend that … he would know you far better than I do,"

"According to Harry … I don't have a boyfriend – unless you are referring to the rubbish the media has printed about us."

Ron wisely said nothing, not wanting to start an argument.

"I mean; honestly – I expected a stronger reaction form you … when I said that Harry and I didn't work-out romantically, (she wasn't just surprised she was stunned) but that you don't care that I lost the love of my life shouldn't surprise me … considering your maturity level. At least 'Harry' is mature enough to want to continue our friendship" she spat harshly as she was becoming visibly upset.

"Forgive me for saying this," Ron said very carefully – "but I find it very hard to believe that you would give-up on something you truly wanted … meaning in this case – Harry?"

"Normally I wouldn't … but I have learned from long and bitter experience (five plus years), that some things in life are simply unattainable".

"I can understand that, as I've experienced it as well - becoming an Auror – being just one example; among… other… disappointments", Ron said carefully, while trying his best to avoid- _**losing it**_ -completely.

"Yes … it's undeniable, not winning over Harry has been a major disappointment for me, as it is so obvious - that we are perfect for one another".

"Is that what you came here to tell me?" Ron asked pointedly - as he 'partially' gave in to the anger that he felt. "That the two national heroes are made for each other. - I'm so glad to hear that the newspapers have been spot-on after-all. - However; as I'm just a simple shopkeeper - and not a professional matchmaker … if you came here today to 'ask me' to convince Harry to share your bed – _**again**_ – then the answer is a respectful… **no"**.

"Ronald!" - She said with a warning hiss

"No means **NO** ; Milady – and as you have my answer I must now ask … as politely as I can, for you to leave - - good day, Ms. Granger".

"I'm not finished with you Ronald", Hermione snarled.

"Yes you are Madam… you clearly didn't come to my shop to buy – furthermore I am not legally required to service a rude and offensive customer. - - Tweaky – would you please show the lady to the door", Ron said harshly as he made his way briskly to the back of the shop.

Instantly a tiny female house-elf appeared next to the outer door that lead to the outside foyer and held it open while gesturing firmly for Hermione to leave. Hermione was so angry she was out of the foyer and into Diagon Alley proper… before she heard the inner door slam shut behind her – and the open sign flipped over to CLOSED. -

It actually took a couple of minutes before she put all the pieces together in her mind. - - But then she suddenly realized: - _That the original owner of the shop was dead and if he owned a house-elf'_ … (and he did … According to what Harry had told her, just the other day) … _and if Ron was the original owner's sole beneficiary … that meant that Ron now owned everything that once belonged to original owner_ ' … she then remembered how Harry had come to own Kreacher. Putting two and two together she instantly became- ' _ **utterly furious**_ ' -and turning abruptly about, she marched back to the front door of the Wizarding chess shop and shouted through the glass

"Ronald Bilius Weasley – you give that house elf an item of clothing this instant … Do you hear me RON ... you set that elf free, at once". - - - A mere five minutes later an Australian born Auror on patrol in- _**Diagon Alley**_ , provide Hermione with another distinctively new experience … when for the first time in her entire life, she was arrested for disturbing the peace.

88

Watching from the inside of my shop and conveniently, out of sight of the struggle going-on just beyond my door. - I shook my head sadly. - I knew calling Tweaky to escort her out would really- ' _ **tick-her-off**_ '. - - That I had-been a 'conscript by force'… literally press-ganged into membership in SPEW – with the irony of one day owning a house-elf, was just the kind of news that would make Hermione boiling mad.

I wasn't thinking, naturally, but thankfully; that didn't happened to me as often as it did three plus years ago. - Whenever I was around that beautiful unattainable – I just lost it. She was still my primary weakness (dammit)… as it was doubly difficult to find her equal in the dating scene. I shook my head again in bitter regret as I watched the now- **two** -Auror's … drag away a furiously struggling Hermione.

I knew that two things would happen in short order. Right from the off – she wouldn't be in custody for long and secondarily; Harry was about to get a … ' _Ear-full_ ' …about my house-elf. - My only hope was that Harry would learn his lesson.

Don't mention me to Hermione, ever again.

88

The next morning, I awoke feeling unusually stiff and sore. The previous evening had been a Quidditch night and I played for the Leaky-Cauldron pub-team. I sat up feeling proud that I hadn't let the other team score on me … even once. - I know I wasn't up to a professional standard, but I still gave a good account of myself on the Pitch. - Besides; amateur Quidditch was my excuse for working out and avoiding the shop-clerk paunch that afflicted so many of my ship-owners peers.

Stiffly coming to my feet, I noticed that neatly 'laid-out' on a nearby chair (by Tweaky) was my work clothing for the day. - So after a (wake-up) shower and shave, I carefully dressed in the sober black (late Victorian era) apparel of a gentleman of modest means. The way I 'look' can be traced directly back to my gaffer (while he was still alive) as he had a very definite idea on how he wanted his sales-clerk to look and act.

Thinking back to my Hogwarts rags … the repeatedly patched, hand-me-down –and worn out clothing … which was my entire wardrobe during my school years. - Naturally, I had become very worried after school ended … because as a brand new apprentice of a meticulously dressed shopkeeper - and coming right from Dumbledore's funeral … I didn't have the gold to pay for even a single set of second hand… (No, that's not right) I mean, fourth hand … just shy of tossing in the bin …clothing. - But after examining a wizarding chess-set that I had made the previous summer, my gaffer had paid (out of his own pocket) to have the four sober work-clothes made … the (dress suits) that I now wear. This was one of two in Black, with my nearby closet containing two others, one in Grey and the other in Brown.

When I think back to how I had looked; how I dressed on my first day at the- _**Red King White Queen**_ \- chess shop in my best hand me down, semi-rags. - I have to shake my head in wonder as to why my gaffer took me on. - - " _Presentation is half the battle when making a sale_ ", was one of my master's favorite sayings. And honestly; after two plus years of personal experience I can no longer naysay him.

As I glanced at my reflection in a mirror, my carefully tailored business apparel was not the only change in my appearance. – I kept my hair far shorter than most of my other siblings … just so I could finally stand-out. - My new beard was a narrow line of red hair that went along my chin line from ear to ear was like an expensive frame that surrounded a painting. - This new configuration (above the neck) was for me, a far cry from the long-haired stereotypical Weasley look that everyone knew so well (with Percy being the sole exception … until now) and this was just another of my gaffer's many suggestions (he's dead, but not gone) – and at first I resisted the idea. However it quickly became apparent that the very unusual bread … did draw the eye of a customer to my face.

My gaffer has an annoying habit of being right (like someone else I won't mention) but he's also one of those rare people who could tell me to go to hell in such a way, that I'd actually look forward to the trip. Smooth talker he was (still is as a ghost) - - from my experience while working with him I have learned ... that it's not about just having the facts on your side (like little mother) it's how you present your case that sways the listener. - If you think about – that's the main reason why- ' _little mother_ ' -couldn't sell her spew idea … where I have no problem selling chess sets. - Well anyway … my gaffer always used to say, that by wearing a beard, I appeared both older and more mature than my actual twenty-two odd years. Otherwise I would lose business because I looked far too young to own a shop (his/mine) … or to make quality merchandise.

Of course … even though I'm only nine months shy of twenty-three; I'm still considered a mere child (the average age of a Diagon alley ship-owner being ninety-eight). - - And there's no point in arguing with a ghost that lived to over one hundred and fifty (especially when you think-about how old Ollivander is?) - - Ironically the twins encountered the same problem (looking to young) when it came to product Presentation, but instead of trying to look respectable (like I do) … they took the opposite approach, by wearing business suits that were nicely tailored … but in actuality were nothing more than glorified - clown suits.

The twins outrageous shop guise (suits) … did solicited large amounts of laughter and amusement - and that reaction clearly worked for them (their shop was fun to be in … just saying). My stuffed shirt appearance … on the other hand … was designed to give off the aura of quiet dignity … with my suits all but dripping with sage-like respectability ... exactly the attitude that my master wanted and our customers expected. - In the end … it all boils down to product presentation (something ' _little mother_ ' never seemed to learn).

As a side-effect of my new-found aura of dignity - and much to my personal delight (which is why I keep bringing it up), I've became almost unrecognizable to some of my oldest housemates from Gryffindor – especially whenever they first encountered my shopkeeper persona.

The whole thing reminds me of a book that Mum use to read to me as a child – the story of the… _**Prince and Pauper**_ … with the scruffy-looking me represented by the street urchin, dressed in hand-me-down clothes - and the prince represented by my new shopkeeper persona. - - The undeniable proof that my new persona worked the way that my gaffer intended … could be found in the fact, that neither Harry nor Hermione had known who I was, when I showed up for her graduation. - - Harry had figured it out … by my close proximity to the gathered Weasley's - and she had recognized my voice … but not until after I had spoken (standing right in front of her) in the reception line.

There is no denying that it is a royal pain to take such meticulous care so as to avoid getting my clothes dirty while working - and to prevent this unthinkable disaster (or so it was in my gaffer's often stated opinion) … the only practical way to avoid wood dust, splattered paint or food stains, (as dirt was attracted to me like metal shavings to a magnet) was to always wear a thick shop apron and extra-long canvas sleeves, that went up my arms - from wrist to half-way above my elbow, climbing towards the shoulder".

The reaction to my new look, among my family had been mixed. - - Da uncomfortably said, that I cleaned-up rather 'nice' … while wondering aloud about my clearly expensive new wardrobe and whether or not the cost would be coming out of my pay-bucket". - - Bill with his long hair and trademark pony-tail, was disappointed that I had given in- ' _ **without a fight**_ _'_ -to my employer's strict dress-code … because there is no-way he would ever cut his hair… for any job. - - George said I looked too much like Percy the… _stuffed-shirt_ …and he didn't like it one-bit (meanwhile; I was actually surprised that he said that much). And finally, I imagine you can easily guess what my Mum and Percy thought of how I now looked – they were both delighted.

However the one member of my family that made me most consider quitting and permanently becoming a dishwasher at a pub… _**any pub**_ … was my own dear, sweet, little sister - who described me as; _**Percy's Twin**_ \- (do I need to remind you of how much I hate that comparison … I mean - - double-yuck)

In the face of my families ' _tough-love_ ' opinions … (verbal abuse anywhere else) … What really kept me dressing like a: _'Stuffed Shirt'_ ; (the unofficial family destination concerning my new look) … sweet Merlin … my life can really suck sometimes _(well all the time … actually_ ) - was the growing feeling that I had finally found my true calling. - The feedback I was getting from the customers, concerning work I had done gave me, every time I read it … a much needed boost to my self-esteem.

I admittedly still suffer some minor envy issues with my older siblings over their more prestigious and 'larger income' jobs. - - For example; the WWW joke shop on a busy Saturday would take in more than I would in an entire month. But with that said, I couldn't help feeling good about myself when I saw the steady climb of my Gringotts balance. – I wasn't rolling in gold exactly … but then-again… I wasn't struggling to make ends meet either. Most importantly; I was earning every Knut on my own, without anyone's help beyond the ghost of the previous owner (my master).

I held my head high these days and there was pride in every step I took … as these written compliments had nothing to do with my brief association with any hero's … my foreign customers knew nothing about that … for which, I thank the great Maker of all things in the magical world (****) - - No-one will ever really understand the attitude improvement that goes hand in hand with earning a good reputation for your-own hard work.

So here I was … three-plus years after the war; showered, shaved, dressed and enjoying a delicious breakfast in my own flat, prepared to perfection by the wonderful Tweaky … who insisted that I eat healthy - (dammit). Yeah … I know it doesn't sound like me… does it? - - But then Tweaky can be rather insistent (she is that sweet and extra cute) – which makes it real hard for me to say no to her. Once I was fed and dressed, I went down the steps from my flat (above the shop) and towards the tiny entrance foyer that separated the door out into- _**Diagon Alley**_ – and the inner-door that lead into the shop proper.

Opening the inner door with a Key, I began my mourning ritual, which consisted or chatting with my ghostly gaffer about the day's agenda and the four custom orders due to be shipped in two days' time. While we spoke … I carefully pulled-up the internal metal shudder that covered the display window at night. - My next chore was to remove and fold the dust covers from the display cases. Once that was done I would go back to the storage/work area, were the shop combination safe sat. Four numbers later – and I was putting the (pre-counted the night before) cash drawer into the Till (an 1873 era mechanical cash register).

With everything in readiness to welcome customers; I went back out the inner door, with the intention of unlocking the outer door that led directly into Diagon Alley proper. – As I reached to insert the key into the lock, by chance… I happened to notice on the other side of the glass, stood two very familiar people. And I thought: "Bloody-Hell"

"Well, Ron … are you going to let us in", Harry screamed through the glass.

"What do you want now … Ms. Granger?" I asked, ignoring Harry's question … sounding irritated and looking directly at the pretty witch ... which stood extra- ' _couple-close_ ' -to Harry. - "Are you so eager to get arrested again?"

"AGAIN - what does he mean … again?" - Harry asked hotly, turning on Hermione who had the grace to look embarrassed.

"Didn't I mentioned the Auror's and being arrested?" – She said meekly.

"NO YOU DIDN'T" - Harry shouted. "Why did you get arrested?"

"Disturbing the peace", she admitted in a mortified tone.

"Yeah … but, Why?" - Harry snarled.

"It's Ron's fault … as usual" - Hermione said as she glared at me through the glass. I tilted my head slightly to the left and looked back through the glass with a deeply annoyed facial expression … that all be screamed: 'GO AWAY'

"What did he do this time?" - Harry asked, agreeing with her automatically.

This time I said it aloud; "Ms. Granger - would you, please … GO AWAY … and don't come back".

"Answer me; Hermione … how is your arrest, Ron's Fault?" Harry said again, ignoring me as he became impatient with Hermione

"This Cretin – owns a slave".

"Yes … I do", I answered back, while frowning – "Owning a House-elf is not illegal in magical England Ms. Granger. - And as you lived at Hogwarts for seven years - a school mostly run by house elves. - If owning a house-elf was indeed a crime. Then you have personally benefited from the work of elf-slaves – by allowing them to make you meals, clean the castle and do your laundry. Also; I must also ever so kindly point out, that as you (both) work at the Ministry and that place is cleaned and maintained mostly by house-elf-slaves? - That makes you both … legally speaking; ' _an accessory after the fact_ ' and a world class hypocrite".

"He's made several good-points; Hermione?" Harry admitted while looking hard at the witch beside him.

"I don't know why she dragged you over here; Harry … because nothing you can say to me, will make me free Tweaky - Now go away", I said as forcefully as I could.

"I owned Kreacher, Ron"; Harry countered hotly. "But apparently Hermione is not willing to give you the same 'pass', on that issue … that she was more than willing to offer me".

"The perks of being you, I suppose". I replied in a resigned tone

"Harry inherited Kreacher … along with Grimmauld Place – so it wasn't his fault". Hermione argued forcefully through the glass.

"And I inherited Tweaky along with this shop, Ms. Granger", I replied.

"Oh" … Hermione said taken-aback a-tad. "You should still free your house elf."

"No" … I said, "Now if there is nothing else"

"Please let us in", Harry asked.

I thought about it … before realizing, that it was better if they had their say and left. - - Otherwise they'd just keep coming back. - So I unlocked the door and stepped back so that I blocked the inner door into the shop proper. - This action left the three of us standing in my tiny foyer – a space no bigger than a modest sized walk-in closet (it was a-tad claustrophobic).

"Aren't you going to let us in your shop?" Harry asked

"Are you going to buy anything? I replied

"I already have a wizarding chess set, so no", Harry answered.

"So what can I do for you two today –if I can't - sell you a chess set?" - I said in a casual tone that I didn't feel.

"Kingsley wants to know why you've never been to the memorial at Hogwarts." Harry asked.

"Why come here to ask a question, when Kingsley and you already know the answer." I replied speaking directly to Hermione.

"I wouldn't be here if I already knew the answer". She said guardedly.

I turned toward the inner shop door and as expected I saw a tiny house elf and my ghostly gaffer on the far side of the glass looking at me with genuine concern.

"Master", I said respectfully. "I need to speak to these two (alone) for a-bit; so I'm going to take them up to my flat. Could you please mind the shop until I return?"

"Yes of course", my gaffer replied.

"Thank-you", I replied and with that said; I gently squeezed in-between my 'guests' with the appropriate "Excuse me" and unlocked the solid wooden door directly behind Harry in the foyer. - A door which had predominately displayed in its center (in four inch tall brass) **17b** – turning the doorknob (about shoulder high) I opened this door and then gestured to my two guests to proceed me up the narrow stairs, so I could lock-it behind me. - At the top of the stairs, after a two-step turn to the left … was the opening into my perfectly spotless small flat.

Directly across from the top of the stairs was a cast iron spiral staircases that lead upward to the door – which in-turn, lead onto the (small) roof patio. To the left (of the ascending stairs from ground level) and facing the Alleyway, was a small kitchen on one wall and a tiny dining area on the other. Beyond that was my small and comfortable lounge. To the right of the iron stairs was a modest sized bathroom and shower-stall (on one side) with a decent sized guest bedroom (on the other) with the narrow hallway separating them leading to the master bedroom, just beyond.

Harry didn't even bothered to look around (as Hermione was doing) and casually went directly to the Fridge (refrigerator) and looked in … behaving as if he had been here before – (which he had) numerous times after getting out of the academy. – Meanwhile, as it was Hermione's first visit, she examined my flat with a far more critical eye. - Mentally comparing the neat and spotlessly clean flat, to the mess that had been my old bed-room at the very top of the- _**Burrow**_ – and concluding that the differences could not have been more glaring. - - There was not a spot of dust anywhere, no dirty clothing on the floor, no clutter on the dining-or-coffee tables, no dirty dishes piled high in the sink. - I'm sure she was about to express her utter amazement at the cleanliness of – when I beat her to the obvious conclusion.

"As you have without-doubt already observed, Tweaky is a meticulous housekeeper", I said as politely as I could. – "I am in fact so conscious of her hard work, I feel very uncomfortable if I fail to tidy-up after myself. - The furniture is mostly wood as are the floors and they are cleaned daily - and polished every other day. So it would be fair to say that I've 'learned the hard way' to pick-up after myself out of fear of spoiling Tweaky's hard work".

"There is no butter-beer in the fridge Ron", Harry complained.

"Yes I know and as I told you before. - Since the war, I've lost my taste for it. - There should-be however; a full case of- ' _ **Smith & Forge Hard Cider'**_ -in the back of the fridge from the last time Neville dropped by".

"How many half drunken bottles of firewhiskey do you have," Hermione asked scornfully.

"There are exactly two unopened bottles of- _**old Ogden's**_ -and two of- _**Blishens**_ -that Seamus keeps here", I replied automatically. "Finnigan works for a- ' _Irish firewhiskey Distributor'_ -and keeps a few bottles of his wares with me, just in case one of his customer's drinks-up all his samples."

"Unopened … I don't believe it, she said with obvious mistrust

"See for yourself Ms. Granger", I replied sounding mildly annoyed. "Top shelf over the sink".

"You don't drink … at all?" she asked in surprise.

"I didn't say that". I replied, becoming genuinely irritated. "When Fred died, George climbed into a Firewhiskey bottle to dull his pain". He was a total drunkard for nearly half a year and nearly killed himself. I've seen firsthand, what alcohol abuse does to a bloke. - - Worst yet … I've seen the damage that alcoholism does to the family of the drunk. - I have the occasional glass of Ogden's at a pub, during special occasions, because it's expected. - But while getting George back on his feet I have grown to greatly dislike the negative effects of alcohol".

"Sorry … I didn't know", she said

"No worries, can I fix you a cuppa?"(of tea) I asked politely

"No thank you Ron," she said in a more subdued tone.

"Why haven't you been to any of the memorial-day ceremonies at Hogwarts?" - Harry asked for a second time.

"How badly do you want to know?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked defensively

"Is Grimmauld Place still abandoned?" - I asked,

"Yes … no-one has been inside it, since Kreacher passed away. - It's filled with dark-arts objects, it's filthy and most importantly its overrun with Boggarts and Doxy's.

"Would you consider renting the place to me, under an automatically renewable five year lease; for one galleon per year?"

"Don't you even think about it Harry – As I have told you repeatedly - that property is worth...?" She began

"…What for Ron", Harry interrupted.

"A family of House-elves is called a Clan – and my house-elf Tweaky's clan, once belonged to the now deceased Death-Eater, Walden Macnair". - I explained, "As the last of his blood-line, when he was killed during the fighting around Hogwarts. - His death left Tweaky's 'clan' both homeless and without a master. - By elf-law and tradition any elf without a pure blood master for a period of five years - is expected to commit suicide".

"Don't you dare Harry … you're done with the slave-trade", She said franticly. "You- _**promised**_ -me after Kreacher died, that you would never-again, own another House-elf".

"Don't get your knickers in a twist Ms. Granger. - I wouldn't think of compelling Harry to break his word of honor to his future bride".

"Not funny Ron," Harry growled.

"Sorry … Harry, but your best-girl has been overly annoying and trying to start a fight every time she has appeared at my front step - and after two days of her non-stop snide remarks, I've-had just about enough of her rubbish".

"Hermione …Dammit … behave!" Harry shouted at her.

"Keeping my temper around her has never been easy, mate – But now that she is exclusively yours, there is no benefit for me to swallow any more of her less than subtle insults." Ron explained.

"Zero people skills", Harry mumbled.

"Being as beautiful as she is, she has gotten away with murder with me over the years, but no longer", I admitted sadly.

"You still think I'm beautiful?" she asked amazed.

"You started out pretty and grew into beautiful; I just wish the contents of the book reflected the attractiveness of the cover. - Anyway – as I was saying, there is no need for Harry to- soil his hands; ' _again_ ' -in the slave trade. - I will happily take Tweaky's entire clan into my household … enslaving them to my personal bloodline. - And I think Harry knows by now, through direct observation - that I won't abuse them as Macnair most likely did".

"I… I, mean … honestly … I know you would never abuse them", Hermine said exasperated.

"In fact; under the House-elf resettlement act of 2000", Ron pointed out drolly. "All pure-bloods are required by law to take into their homes as many of the master-less … House-elves, as they can support; to avoid mass suicides among the elves in a couple of years".

"Luckily, as a Half blood; Harry is exempt from that stupid law", she insisted happily.

"Not true," I retorted. "Harry's not obligated to participate, but he can if he so chooses. I heard you lobbied hard to exempt the love of your life – but considering how few pure-blood families are still alive in the UK - and the vast number of master-less … house-elves. Sooner or later the Half-blood will be compelled to join in … well-off Muggleborn's' too, most likely".

"Bill and Fleur have taken in two, George and Percy have one each, and after a tremendous battle with my Da … my Mum reluctantly acquired an elf", I said while chuckling in amusement at the memory of that colossal argument (fight).

"No government should have the power to compel any citizen to buy anything; or penalized them for not owning something", she said

"Tell the Americans that", I half-whispered

"What?" - She snapped.

"Never mind," … I mumbled. "As I was saying … I'll be the one in the filthy slave trade … not Harry. - I won't try arguing the point with either of you, that the elves themselves consider freedom the worst form of disgrace or that they'd rather suicide than endure what- ' **you** ' -consider to be freedom. We've been down that lane before".

"In your Muggleborn arrogance … you have repeatedly tried to force you Muggle concepts of morality (freedom) on an entirely different non-human race. - Since the day we met - You have looked down your nose at our magical society - and the way we do things – while failing to acknowledge on any level the terrible things 'your- lot' has done. - That human slavery still exists in large parts of the Muggle world".

"I ... I", she stuttered.

"So for once, climb off your high horse and listen … you don't have to worry about Harry doing anything that will upset you", Ron said sounding unusually reasonable. – "All I need from him (my friend) is a place where ten house-elves can do … what makes them the most happy"

"Which is what exactly?" she snarled.

"Why … work their tiny fingers to the bone; of course", I said with a lopsided grin. "You've now seen the full extent of my tiny flat and shop - - with only me to look after; Tweaky doesn't have enough work to do as it is … so adding in ten more House-elves here … is frankly undoable".

"So what will they do at Grimmauld Place?" - Hermione asked, poised and ready to argue.

"Well clean it top to bottom for one thing - and over time; hopefully, renovate the place to make it livable again". I replied reluctantly

"How can you afford to do this?" she snarled thinking she found a reason not to do it.

"I'll manage somehow, things will be a little tight around here … I freely admit to that - but I don't live high on the hog as it is. - It's just me and Tweaky here …" - I began.

"… Not good enough", Harry interrupted. "I see why you're doing this – you can't stand idle while Tweaky's family commit suicide."

"Yeah … I'd rather live small so that others might survive", I said embarrassed.

"Well dammit, count me in", Harry said in an irritated tone. - "I'll adopt them".

"HARRY NO -!" Hermione screamed. "YOU PROMISED ME!"

"Hey; hold-on … both of you", I said firmly. "All I need is a place for them to work; there is no justification for anyone but me… owning any house-elves".

"Please Harry don't do this" … Hermione pleaded desperately.

"She's right … you know"; I interjected sounding perfectly calm and reasonable. "You really don't have to become a slave-holder … England's magical media would have a 'politically correct' hissy fit… for one thing ... not knowing which side they were on until the government tells them. We don't want an uproar over this private matter ... so let me get my hands dirty. No one really cares what I do (thank God) but if you really want to do more on this project, Harry. - Then establish a trust fund to help pay for the renovation materials, the paint – cleaning supplies – new wallpaper, carpeting and furniture. - To tell the truth; it was the plumbing and heating repairs to the place … that had me the most worried. I can manage the rest … I think".

"Okay …okay", Harry snarled – just to put a stopper to Hermione's tears. "You provide the workforce and I'll pick-up the entire cost of the renovation. I hate admitting this … but I inherited more than just the- Black -family wealth; I also got half of the Lestrange fortune. – Piles of Dosh that I don't know what to do with, so I easily have the gold to spare for this project. Bellatrix didn't want Andromeda or Teddy to inherit a brass-farting, so as Sirius sole heir … I became a Black heir of Bellatrix's vault by default - as none of the other Lestrange's survived the war. I just had to split the Lestrange wealth with the Malfoy's".

"So you're richer than King Midas?"

"Yeah – oh joy -", Harry said unhappily.

"Then we can still do this … Thank Merlin", I said - feeling greatly relieved.

"I refuse to let Harry get involved in any of this", Hermione declared, pouting a-bit.

"I'm not thirteen years old anymore … nor do I require your permission to spend my own money"

"I doubt that you have ever even cashed in any of your pay-buckets… have you?" - Hermione pointed out smugly.

"I tossed all them into a desk; actually", Harry said meekly.

"So Harry doesn't work for a paycheck and neither does his best-girl … big deal", I added. - "I'm not looking for money … just a place for Tweaky's clan to work".

"I'm not as rich as Harry … I have bills to pay, rent, utilities …" she began

"…That hardly puts a dent in your take-home", I interrupted. "I've heard through the grape vine what everyone in the Ministry knows for a fact … that the rising star Ms. Granger, quite often puts in sixteen hour days and eats all of her meals at the Ministry … _which are free to employees_ (I might add). – But you should know that she doesn't put in long hours for the overtime money - oh no - she does it because she loves to work … it's just that simple. Truth-be-told, neither one of you needs even half the pay bucket in gold … that you get".

"Ron please … don't tell anyone about my net worth". Harry asked in a worried tone.

"No worries mate … your secret is safe with me", I replied with a reassuring smile. – "I just can't get over the fact ... that you two rich Toff's are rolling in heaps of Dosh. - While little old me, an average shopkeeper; the only member of the original trio that has to work each day, merely to survive. - Hermione's total weekly income, plus overtime, most likely easily surpasses what my shop brings in during a fortnight".

"I'll have you know … I work very hard … and I earn every Knut", she grumbled hotly. "The point I trying to make here is your low income is your own fault. - Harry and I have bigger pay-buckets than you do – because our positions are far more important than a mere tradesman … your low pay is what you get for not studying harder at Hogwarts", Hermione said in her most irritating tone.

I took this insult like all the others this morning (by biting my tongue). "I happily concede that you two are far more important than me. - National heroes are higher up the social ladder than a mere tradesman like me … so it's only natural that a pair of 'toffs' make more than I do –(I mean DUH) Which means of course, that after I pay my bills, and put some into savings … generally speaking; I have just enough left over to have a-bit of fun with my friends on the weekend. –

"So here is yet another glaring example between national heroes and a mere shopkeeper … and why you-lot (toffs) shouldn't socialize with the working class", - I pointed out politely while looking directly at Harry. – "Basically it boils down to this – for you-lot work is like a hobby …whereas for people like me - 'I work to live'," - I explained. - "I put in long hours just to have a-bit of fun now and then, while your Ms. Granger here, who avoids all types of fun, lives only to work … and to me - that's just sad"

888

"Alright-then, if we have settled the Tweaky clan issue", Hermione said feeling a-tad embarrassed that Ron would actually feel pity over her chosen lifestyle (after all she had a great flat with a fantastic view and an impressive wardrobe; besides – she had triumphed once-again … as Harry was still house-elf free) - "Can we move on and get an answer, as to why you have not attended any of the Hogwarts Memorial Day ceremonies? Apparently your absences have been noticed by numerous other veterans and Kingsley has been called on it".

"Oh – that's easy to tell", I said as I walked over to my lounge windows and stood next to the owl-perch entrance into my flat; with its customary watering bowl and dish of owl treats. - - Naturally Hermione was quick to notice the lack of owl dropping's under the perch … which is most unusual for a Wizarding home, but then she remembered Tweaky. Hermione and Harry followed me over to the windows, which overlooked Diagon Alley itself - and saw me pointing at the shop across the lane. "Did either of you notice the two books being advertised in the display window of- ' _ **Obscurus Books**_ '?"

"No", Hermione said nervously in a rush.

"One of those two books is the Ministry authorized account of the Battle of Hogwarts. - Do you see where I'm going with this Ms. Granger?" - I asked as she franticly shook her head no.

"What's going on here?' - Harry asked clearly confused.

"The Ministry account has an endorsement in the fly-leaf concerning the books historical accuracy, penned by your best-girl. And nowhere in its three hundred and thirty pages (***) … is my name mentioned even once", I said bitterly. "In fact; according to this book, none of the Weasley's were at the Battle of Hogwarts … including Fred. The list of honored dead in the appendix doesn't include his name. - - So Harry, tell me … why should any of us Weasley's attend a memorial for a battle we weren't at - according to a book that your sweetheart; endorsed as being totally truthful".

Hearing this Harry slowly turned and glared hard at a clearly embarrassed Hermione.

"Now that I've answered a question that both Ms. Granger and her gaffer; Kingsley … already knew the answer for, I have loads of work to do today, so I bid you both - good day", I said in a sour mood. "Tweaky!"

"Yes kindly master,"

"Would you be kind enough, as to escort these two to the front door", I semi-snarled

"Ron, I need a chance to explain …" She said.

"No you don't", I replied. "Besides I don't want to hear any more of; 'you know what's best for me- **or** –greater good rubbish' … Good day to you - Ms. Granger".

"Ron are we still-on for the P.O.C. meeting on Saturday?" - Harry asked in a rush as Tweaky hustled them out of my flat.

"Not now Potter", I snarled back

888

To be continued.

(***) the unnamed book mentioned above, just so happens to have the same number of pages as the rehearsal copy of the play: _**Harry Potter and the Cursed Child**_

(****) JK Rowling


	8. Chapter 8

The disadvantages of telling the truth

By Billybob … chapter 08

 **Rated:** M, - just to be safeguarded from the prudish criticism of the overly sensitive. The rating is what it is for adult language and banter, some UK profanity / slang and- **implied** -sexual innuendo. I do not write blow-by-blow smut.

Category: AU, alternate universe … set in the interval between the end of the battle and the epilog some nineteen years later.

 **FYI** : because some asked – POC stands for - - **Potter's old Cronies** ; a social club meant for veterans of the battle of Hogwarts from Gryffindor (started by Ron and Neville) but now contains many for the survivors of the other school-houses, including Slytherin – naturally Death Eaters and their supporters are- **Not** -welcome. (The equivalent of a veterans support group in Muggle terms)

*** - **ICW** – International Confederation of Wizards

888

Author's disclaimer: This story is based in the world created by J. K. Rowling, she owns all legal rights to the characters, setting, etc. - I am merely borrowing the contents of the JKR world for my own amusement and that of my few readers. - In other words…her characters…my plot…savvy?

8888

Harry and Hermione have a little chat

8888

Escorted to the exit by an extra livid House-elf, Harry and Hermione had the shop door to Diagon alley closed and locked behind them a mere moment after- **The Duo** -cleared the exit. - The open sign in the display window was abruptly turned over to read; ' **Closed** ' … by a fuming elf that literally - ' _glared angrily_ ' -at the duo until they moved off. - A moment later both Harry and Hermione had taken-out their wands out and preformed a (overly used) and well-practiced glamour-spell that instantly transformed both their faces. - Safely unrecognizable, the two old friends then moved off toward Gringotts arguing every step of the way.

"How could you endorse a book that didn't even mention Ron ... once? - I know you think him a worthless slug…" Harry said before Hermione interrupted him.

"… At Hogwarts he was a worthless slug", she retorted hotly. "How could I possibly foresee that he'd transform over such a short period of time, into something so …yummy? - - It is not logical – none of it. No-one can change that dramatically in such a short time-frame. It has to be a trick; the Ron I remember wasn't … that sophisticated".

"Then you do acknowledge that Ron has changed", Harry Insisted.

"If what I saw wasn't a hoax, then yes … obviously", She replied. - "I just have to come up with a rational explanation for it,"

"Try this on for size … he's been away from your non-stop nagging, for almost four long years?" - Harry said hotly.

"No … that can't be it", she replied automatically.

"He's changed too much for such a simplistic explanation – had I not seen it with my own eyes I wouldn't believe it remotely possible", she said more to herself than anyone else. - Realizing what she had just admitted; Hermione abruptly changed the subject … "As for making wizarding chess sets for a profit … that's pure rubbish. - I could teach you to transfigure raw wood and charm the resulting pieces … in no time at all".

"And he has countered that argument beautifully", Harry said smiling at the memory. "His often repeated analogy about clothing was spot on. - I'm too busy to make my own clothes and so are you".

"That's beside the point", she spat back.

"Bullocks", Harry retorted. "The Ron you just met; now provides a very specialized service for those who lack the… _skill-set_ …or the patience to do it themselves. Most witches and wizards are too busy in their own line of work, to make their own wizarding chess sets, so they buy them pre-made from vendors like him. - - And I'll tell you something else I've learned recently. Most- ' _home-made_ ' -Wizarding Chess Sets, have charms on the pieces that don't last. – _Black Knight Chess_ guarantees that their pieces will remain animated for a minimum of one hundred years".

"That has to be a lie, that kind of charm is very complex and requires precise control – two qualities that I'm sure that Ronald, never processed", Hermione argued in a way that made Harry doubt her sincerity.

" **Never** \- being the optimum word here - as a wise man said once; ' _never say never_ '," Harry countered. "During our first year … as I recall it; _try as he might_ \- Ron couldn't preform the Wingardium Leviosa charm until he was properly motivated."

"When the Mountain troll had me" Hermione replied

"Yeah, that's what it took. A threat, to- _your_ -life and Ron did wonders. Not that you ever thanked him for all he did for you".

"Harry – don't go there", she warned.

"So you have no gratitude within you. Fine … how about this for a working theory and I'm just guessing here; - - but consider this, by dumping him four years back – you closed a door – well … slammed it in his face actually …" Harry began.

"…I will neither confirm nor deny …" - She interrupted, only to be interrupted her-self.

" … Nothing he did or could do would ever make him acceptable to you. He will never be rich enough or famous…"

"… I never said" she began

"… You chose to pursue me instead … but not because of whom I was as a person … it had loads more to do with my fame. - Tell me honestly … which one of us (Ron or me) - could best advance your precious career?"

"My career …"

"… and if fate had chosen Neville instead of me?,"

"… Now, you're being ridiculous".

"I thought so … So you dumped Ron because he couldn't help you become Minister of Magic; and you only pursed me because I could. - You treated a kindhearted bloke like dirt … whose only real crime was in choosing to love you". - Harry said with thick distain. – "But crushing his heart flat apparently wasn't enough for you – so you endorsed a book which wrote him and his entire family out of the history books".

"I didn't …"

"Liar … the endorsements remember", Harry retorted hotly. "Don't bother making excuses, after all you and Kingsley had done to destroy him - and don't forget about your chat with him on the steps … when you told him that we were together as a couple (which we weren't … by-the-way) you wanted him to go away and stay away … you had the gall to tell him that I didn't need him anymore".

"I didn't … not even remotely…"

"…But you weren't just speaking for yourself … now were you?" – Harry said in way of interruption. "Don't bother denying it, because I used my Auror pensive and got a front row seat for the cruelest ' _ **goodnight**_ ' (being dumped) I was ever witnessed to", Harry said.

"Using a pensive for personal gain is illegal", Hermione stammered automatically. – "Besides; I had to be blunt and cruel otherwise that dimwitted slug wouldn't have understood", Hermione said with her usual lack of tact.

"Whatever"… Harry insisted hotly. "My point is after all that – Ron did exactly what you wanted. - He didn't write me - and he stayed away until I got out of the Academy and tracked him down. I'll wager that he did the same to you … until yesterday … when you got in his face and got yourself arrested … he had for the most part avoided you for nearly four years. So with both of us out of his life (exiled by YOU) … what did Ron have to lose by fully embracing his apprenticeship at the chess shop? - - He told me at your graduation, that he had a limited skill-set, perhaps making chess sets is it.

"Making chess sets is not a complicated skill" she insisted.

"Yeah I get that … What I can't understand is … why do you care? Why does Ron's apparent success, upsets you so much?"

"I'm not upset," She retorted angrily. "I was actually surprised by what I have seen and heard. I just refuse to be taken-in by another Weasley prank. The elaborate gentleman-shopkeeper play-acting … just has to be pure rubbish. Was this his idea or did you set this all up? - - The more I think on it, the more I'm all but certain; that his boasting was nothing more than an charade … for example: his exaggerated claims about his situation financially, after only three years … that clearly a lie from beginning to end".

"That's not true either, Ms. _Know-it-all_. I have done some Auror type investigating on the - 'new' - Ron, both at the academy after you graduated and especially after I reconnected with him, years later. I have been an overnight guest at his flat many times during the last twelvemonth - and I …" Harry began only to be interrupted.

"… You has been seeing a-lot of him … haven't you? - - Is that why you've been avoiding me?" she demanded while feeling a little hurt and excluded.

"I showed up to the last five lunch dates and two dinners - and you didn't bother to come to any of them".

"Something came up and I couldn't get away as I already told you", she snarled back, - "So as payback you came up with this prank? – you paid for everything … because he's actually a dishwasher somewhere or worst yet … unemployed?" – She asked pointedly.

"So then … you're calling me a liar too" … Harry shouted furiously.

"No … of course not … just admit to me, that the entire thing was a bad-prank", she franticly pleaded.

"Well; right from the off - it's not a prank", Harry said irritably. " _ **Black Knight**_ _**Chess**_ \- is Ron's shop now and you're obviously overly touchy on the subject (of him), because your prediction of how he would turn out … was not just a-tad off – it's dead bloody-wrong from beginning to end. I can easily envision your entire house of cards of arrogant hypocrisy, crumbling when you realize you have been publicly proven wrong about Ron's prospects".

"That's preposterous", she countered.

"This is the kind of total disbelief and utter denial in the face of the overwhelming evidence of which you your-self just bore witness too – that was the main reason behind… why I had delayed (until today) to try to get a full-blown reunion going for the three of us. – But you had to jump the gun; you had come a day early. - And look what happened … you spooked him, I could tell. - I have been terrorized by the thought that three plus years (almost four) would still be too soon to spring Ron's success on you. - - He told me not to bother … he warned me that it would go wrong … which it did – thanks to you. I had really hoped that he was wrong - and feared that he was right."

"A reunion of the trio?" she replied in a weak whisper which Harry engrossed in mid-rant did not hear.

"A fully justified fear apparently - as every time you see him - and you didn't tell me about your visit yesterday (thanks again) … you muddied the waters and ruined everything deliberately. You just had to pick a fight because you cannot accept on any level that Ron isn't living on the street without a Knut in his pocket", Harry continued; sounding increasingly disappointed. - "I really should have known better – what was I thinking? - - I can't even get you to keep any lunch dates with me - - I wait for an hour and you don't show up … and even when you did, (months ago) although you have a full-hour for that meal, you usually are heading back to your desk after twenty minutes. So the very idea of you 'kicking-back' for an entire night with friends is ludicrous".

"I'm not that bad … am I?" she asked.

"You're a full blown workaholic; just like the parents, which were two people who never had time for friends … or you", Harry replied.

"I am NOT!" she pouted.

"Yes; you are - and since you dumped Ron … you've gotten a thousand times worse. Failing to be sociable at Hogwarts during your seventh year was bad enough… but that's only one example. You've been breaking lunch dates with me right and left for years - and I can't even remember the last time we actually had dinner together. - You seem determined to live your life (alone) surrounded by nothing but work – and as a result of being super critical of everyone around you … you're generally despised by everyone you work with. - You may not like my conclusions, but I just call-it the way I see it".

She opened her mouth to protest but nothing came out.

"I had hoped that getting you back into the company of Ron would reverse the way your life is headed. Clearly that's not going to happen - - but never mind that now - - I have learned my lesson – it was a huge mistake to take you to Ron's shop, especially in light of the book endorsement. - After today, I go back to dropping by his place, alone".

"That's not fair, Harry", she protested.

"No its not – but neither is ' _getting into his face_ ' the moment you see him", Harry said hotly. "You know I'm still waiting for an answer …what is your problem with him anyway? - You dumped him colder than an iceberg. - You treated him like dirt …called him the worst loser in Hogwarts history and then … three plus years later, you've picked-up right where you left off".

"I don't understand it exactly … but the moment I see him – I lose it". She said sounding confused

"But why? - Ron has clearly turned out so much different than what you expected. I get that. - And facing the possibility that you were wrong …"

"I wasn't wrong" – she snarled stubbornly.

"Look - - try to understand this, I've looked into Ron's situation financially", Harry insisted. – "I have gone to Gringotts no less than four times since getting out of the academy and have looked deeply into his Gringotts accounts, both business and personal"

"That's also highly illegal?" Hermione protested,

"And I'm the famous; Harry Bloody Potter, you'd be surprise what even Globin's will do, when I pull out my celebrity card. I even had a senior account manager explaining Ron's financial situation to me. And guess what? - Everything Ron just told us was spot-on. - _**Black Knight Chess**_ -only major downturn in- ' _cash flow_ ' -took place during the timeframe between the time his gaffer died and the when Ron found the corpse".

"So he's actually turning a profit in that tiny shop", Hermione asked genuinely surprised.

"He's not rolling in it, but he is solidly in the black", Harry explained. "Most of his clientele are overseas and his business is ninety-five percent based on catalog sales … but Yeah – he's now making a handsome profit from his customized products. - The Goblin who was helping me, told me (in confidence) that if- _Black Knight_ -ever goes public, it would be a great investment".

"I don't believe it" she said in gob-smacked disbelief,

"I'm sure you don't … but that doesn't automatically make it a lie either," Harry said smugly. - "I also spoke to other shopkeepers in the area; including Ollivander himself. - And they all agree that Ron is an excellent neighbor, friendly and outgoing with a great sense of humor. - Ollivander likes him a-lot, and said that Ron was particularly helpful during his rebuilding".

"Admired and well liked, yes … that much I can believe," She said absentmindedly not intending for Harry to hear … but he did anyway.

"Why do you say that?" - He asked,

"Well to tell the truth, Ron was always the more approachable as a Prefect than I was", she admitted reluctantly. "The first-year Gryffindor's wouldn't come to me at all, because they thought I was too harsh and condescending".

"And ickle firsties- ' _got that_ ' - right from the off. - - Good for them, that's ruddy spot-on", Harry said with laughter

"HARRY- ?"

"What? - - The firsties were right, you always walked around ' _ramrod-straight_ ' and dripping with self-righteous arrogance, as if you had a broom stuck up your arse. Ron was the only one that got you to bend a-bit and act semi-human",

"Harry- ?" she said outraged.

"What", Harry retorted. "If that shocks you then you don't want to know what your co-workers call you"

"And what do they call me behind my back?"

"I don't think I'll tell you, as you'd probably get them all fired, - - let's just say that; ' _Admired and well liked_ ' is not a phrase your co-workers would use in describing you". Harry said knowingly

"I admit to being somewhat lacking in people skills,"

"Somewhat; being the biggest understatement of the decade", Harry muttered.

"But … I don't really need people skills to advance my career", Hermione said while sounding a-touch uncertain.

"Then the- smartest witch of her generation- is a Bloody-FOOL! - You honestly don't think you'll need to 'get along' with your co-workers to be an effective Department Head?" - Harry countered sharply, "Knowing more that everyone else … will only take you so far".

"So - what do I do now?" Hermione ever so reluctantly asked.

"Don't look to me for any answers", Harry said raising his hands in surrender. "I had exactly two close friends through my entire Hogwarts experience and I kept everyone else at arms-length. – So I'm just as socially handicapped as you are, maybe even worst! - - That's why I do everything in my power to make these P.O.C. gatherings, with my personal diplomat by my side … I get to reconnect and stay in touch with my old-school chums … and have loads of fun"

"What diplomat?"

"The one you fired as being fundamentally incompatible with you", Harry snorted.

"Ron?"

"Of course Ron, who else kept us on speaking terms with our school peers? - All the Weasley's had a way with people; the twins most of all … they were very popular … primarily due to their rather vicious pranks (laughing at the pain of others). Ron was popular as well … but in a different far more restrained way. - Ron never pulled a prank on anyone that I can recall. - He said he didn't like laughing at someone else's – ( _pranked)_ physical discomfort. - In spite of his Weasley temper, Ron was liked by almost everyone (even some Slytherin's admired him)".

"Minerva told me once, that he would have made an excellent Head-boy … he was that approachable, and fair-minded. - Unfortunately his poor O.W.L's results robbed him of that position. Come to think on it … He probably wouldn't have taken the Head boy thingy … as his desire to stand out from his siblings … sort-of died after fourth year. - - You found him annoying, but I was grateful for his sense of loyalty. – If for no other reason than for the fact, that he kept you … from driving me, completely mental – while at the same time finding a way to greatly modify or outright reduce … your rules enforcing fascism".

"I wasn't that bad" … she protested.

"Yes …you …were", Harry countered strongly. "My popularity was solely based on the whole ' _boy-who-lived bullocks_ ' – which meant; I was more worshiped than genuinely liked", – Harry admitted. - - "Ron was loads more approachable than the (very forgettable) Head-boy during our sixth year - and he solved (as the only fair minded Prefect) a-lot more inner-house problems too".

"He shouldn't have interfered, solving inner-house disputes is the job of the Heads (boy & girl)" Hermione said sounding outraged.

"You must be joking' Harry said with a snort – "The disastrously incompetent Head's didn't do squat all year. - Neville, Dean and the others in POC are all in agreement on that point. The Head boy, for example - was (I'm reliably told) a self-centered Ravenclaw bastard … who was just like you, in regards to the conceit of knowing (instinctively) what was best for everyone. - He had an arrogant dictator mentality – and was greatly disliked by just about everyone even, the teachers that appointed him. - In point of fact – (I've been reliably told –this time by Minerva herself) that the head boy during our sixth year was nearly sacked… twice, with the Head Girl suspended a total of five times … so she wasn't all that much better. - Ron was approached a dozen times during sixth year to perform the duties of the Heads … while you were spending time with books in the library and I was having a useless Voldemort lesson with Albus.

"And exactly why didn't he tell us about any of this?" Hermione asked not believing it.

"Didn't you just tell me that assumption of the Head Boy duties is strictly against the rules?"

"Yes … the slug could have gotten expelled", she said

"And what exactly would you have done in the face of two grossly incompetent Heads?"

"Sack them both and replace them with double timing the naming of their replacements".

"Ten points to Gryffindor, Harry said overly loud. Because that's what I said when Minerva asked me the same question".

"And why … pray tell … didn't the teaching staff do precisely that … especially if they were as incompetent as you claim?"

"Do you know how the heads are appointed … how each house gets its turn filling those two positions?"

"From reading- _**Hogwarts a History,**_ \- I know the procedure is extremely complicated?"

"And very political, even the- _**Boards of Governors**_ -have a say in the selection process.

"So sacking them was …"

"… Nearly impossible", Harry interrupted. "They could be suspended and their powers taken away … which is what actually happened. - But outright sacking them would have made a huge mess. Most of the duties could be assumed by a member of the teaching staff … every duty save one. - The supreme arbitrator of inner house disputes.

"So these incompetent cretins where left in place as powerless figureheads. But if a temporary replacement was needed … why were other Prefects from the seventh year class not chosen for this task, rather than Ron a sixth year?" she asked

"Darn good question", Harry answered with a smile. – "I asked the same thing and Minerva replied with … severe personalities conflicts"

"So they hated each other, which indicates that there were huge disagreements among all concerned and no consensus", she said thoughtfully.

"Another ten points to Gryffindor, Harry said. "Minerva said that Ron was the compromise choice … the only one that all four houses prefects could agree too. –

"Ron was their best choice … really?" she said genuinely surprised. "And you are saying that we were too distracted to know any of this was going on".

"Did you ever figure out the names of your other two dorm-mates?" Harry replied. – "There was five of you and you shared the same dorm for six years."

Alright Harry I concede the point", Hermione replied sounding unhappy. - "I was far too distracted by a war and Voldemort to notice what was going on around me".

"The same fault applies to me doubly so. But our Ron - on the other hand - had a foot in both camps. - My guess is our head of house approached him (discreetly) when the heads proved to be incompetent. - And he stepped up to do what was needed. - You weren't approached because the position required a great deal of tact … something you have always had a problem pulling-off. - Minerva told me all this when I went to see Albus (headmasters portrait) to chat about dealing with unwanted popularity".

"Minerva and the headmaster wanted to keep Ron's time as acting head-boy quiet", Harry said. – "That way the major upheaval of replacing both heads could be avoided along with the embarrassment to the school houses directly involved. Ron insisted on a low profile because he didn't want you to feel in any way offended by not being asked to participate. Your dimwitted slug's approach to the 'heads problems' and his solutions being generally far more digestible than your strict ' _black and white'_ enforcement of the rules. Minerva wanted Ron to do this alone … rather than the trio, because of Ron's special way with people – he could defuse tensions by just walking into a room … he was, frankly … that much fun to be around. - - And in case you haven't noticed - yet … let me tell you something - straight-up …"

"… We're not fun to be around," Hermione said finishing Harry's statement.

"You got that in one … jolly-good. - Honestly Hermione; we are in fact …too depressingly serious".

"And what is the P.O.C. if I may ask?" she asked barely keeping her temper in check.

"It's a kind-of social club, started by Neville and Ron during their first full year as shopkeepers. The group gathers at the- _**Leaky Cauldron**_ -once a month (Ron arranges everything). He rents a large private room at the cauldron with a cash bar, send out the invitations, and even arranges for a couple of bedrooms … for those of us too smashed to floo home. - Most people avoid the hired bedrooms, preferring instead to crash at Ron's flat … my-self included. - Breakfast at his flat the next morning is a load of laughs and I've come to really look-forward to these gatherings.

"And what does the P.O.C. stand for?"

" _ **Potter's Old Cronies**_ \- or POC", Harry said with an ironic smile".

"You're kidding me?"

"Nope – It's fun to see how-much our old classmates have changed since the war- the jobs they now have, their romantic entanglements", Harry said enthusiastically.

"I don't think I can change … I'm trapped in my skin", she bemoaned.

"The first step in avoiding a trap is in acknowledging its existence", Harry said

"Who said that?"

"Mad eye Mooney ... but I think he stole that quote from a Muggle novel he read once".

"So what exactly are you suggesting Harry?" she asked

"Can you at least concede the 'possibility' that in our little trio, Ron was the people person? - That he was the one who knew best how to have fun?"

"A remote possibility only" she conceded reluctantly. "Oh no… you are not actually suggesting".

"He's cured him-self to a big degree … in three short years, of some of his worst flaws (according to you); Right from the off - his jealousy issues over your three suitors (include me regretfully) – his self-esteem issues over his brothers … for another. He still puts himself down far too often to my liking - (mainly over that damnable, 'tent cowardness' issue), but he is far more comfortable in his skin … in his place in the great scheme of things, than I am with mine".

"I'm fine the way I am … thank-you", she said smugly.

"I don't believe it. - - You're way too smart not to recognize some of the more glaring flaws in your own personality? - - I have a shite-load my-self and honestly – everyone does … including Ron. Do you really want to end your days alone, friendless and living with a cat?" –Harry asked pointedly. "Because that's the way you're headed. Your co-workers all hate you and the only dates you've been getting recently (again by your own admission) is from blokes that want their fifteen minutes of fame … for trying to bang a national Hero".

"I conveyed that to you to make a point …" she said outraged.

"… And I haven't told a soul - because I too live in a glass house … so I'm speaking from experience here; Hermione. Of those very few dates of mine, that actually ends in bed (during the last few years). The very next morning - - these … B-witches, are off to the tabloids and selling their stories".

"That's Horrible" she said and meant it.

"That's the price we pay for being heroes, that and living in a media fish-bowl", Harry said in a depressed tone but this time he fought the urge to fall into another foul mood for weeks on end. - Because; this time he saw a light at the end of the tunnel. - - "Ron said something just now, which keeps repeating in my head. - He implied that you exist only for work".

"He actually said; 'live to work'," Hermione corrected automatically. "He went on to imply that he 'works to live',"

"Well working is all I do lately and I for one … hate going home to an empty flat, no matter how plush", Harry said sadly.

"You could move in with me?" she suggested.

"Not going to happen – the media would go ballistic for one thing and start contests to pick our children's names", Harry moaned.

"Too late … the- _**Quibbler**_ -held one just last month – with J ames and Lily being the winning names", she replied automatically.

"Sweet Merlin I hate the Press," Harry snarled. "Secondly; you would never be there Ms. Workaholic (in your own flat)… so I'd still end up spending my evenings alone', Harry said. "I'm lonely Hermione, I don't want worshipers … I want real friends"

"And you think Ron can give you that?"

"He already has with the POC - - the Patil twins, Dean, Neville, Luna and Seamus (when they are in town) all show up with- _loads of others_ -to tell funny stories about things that went on around us at Hogwarts that I was totally oblivious to. - While you and I were obsessed with the war and Voldemort – there was all kinds of- ' _normal teenage stuff_ '-going on, loads of stuff that we totally missed-out on".

"Missed-out on what exactly – give me an example", she asked.

"Things like Seamus repeatedly trying to get up the girls staircase. Or Dean gob-smacked discovery that he had a talent for painting magical portraits. Then there-was Neville and his doomed relationship with that American exchange student … and finally, Ron, sneaking into the Horace Slughorn's Christmas party, just to spy on you and Cormac. - - - Ron has been my only real male-friend since first year; and thanks to you … I misplaced him for a-bit".

"What about me Harry?' - She said sounding genuinely worried.

"I don't know –maybe you should get some counseling? - - After all … I'm seriously considering it", Harry admitted honestly. - "Clearly; therapy has helped Ron's transformation and it could do the same for you. - My little plan to humanize you by reforming the trio, just to save both of us from living alone for the rest of our lives, has failed miserably. - A disaster caused mainly because … **you** … can't seem to give-up kicking a former (almost) boyfriend". Harry explained.

"Ronald was never my boyfriend … nor did I ask for any of that – love stuff – not from him … anyway?"

"Yeah, I got that … you fancied me instead", Harry said awkwardly.

"That didn't work-out very well for us – now did it", she said. "I'm not your type … am I?"

"No … not even remotely", Harry replied firmly. "I can handle small doses of you as a friend - and a-bit of a forcefully opinionated; extra bossy, hyper-critical friend at that. - We can get along just fine, most of the time. - It's your ten year old- _ongoing_ -plan to try to- ' _press gang_ ' -me into a romantic relationship … that irritates me to no end. - How many times must I tell you it's not going to happen? – In fact I'm beginning to regard your never-ending pursuit of me as extremely offensive".

"I'm sorry you feel that way, had I been a better seductress … or played Quidditch. –then perhaps… "

"Hermione - - _**Dammit**_ \- - NO means  NO!"

"Alright I hear you – but don't expect me to give up entirely on the idea of you as my husband. - I really don't think, I'm wrong when I say; that I am logically your best possible choice as life-mate. - But to keep the peace … I will concede this much", She said while deliberately not answering Harry's ultimatum. "I have come to realized that I have … by acting on incomplete information, made a few (and totally minor) miss-judgments that- _over time_ -have proven to be … somewhat counterproductive".

"Was one of those incorrect judgments' - concerning Ron?" Harry asked, - Knowing full well that this was perhaps as close as Hermione could ever-come to admitting a mistake.

"No it wasn't - that red-headed dullard … from day-one of first year; ' _right up to the final battle'_ , was a hopelessly lazy Git, with zero potential. - -However, having said that; I can't deny what I saw in his shop and flat. If what I saw is true … then he has greatly changed in the last three years from the boy in rags", She said as she reflected on what she had just witnessed and heard. - "Harry do me a favor … try to see all this from my point of view … mentally picture Ron from fifth-or-sixth year. He's gone from the 'funny little dolt' we both knew at Hogwarts, into an allegedly; hardworking and surprisingly confident gentleman, that I truly met for the first time since the war … just yesterday".

"Not true, you first encountered the gentleman shopkeeper; was the same day that I did, at your graduation. And since then I have tried to tell you … repeatedly…" Harry began

"… And I didn't believe a word of it", She interrupted. "Ron's appearance at the- _**three broomsticks**_ -was totally unrecognizable from the Hogwarts Ron that I remember, therefore - it couldn't be in any way genuine. I was convinced for the longest time that you and Ron had conspired to pull a prank on me. - Then you graduated from the Auror academy and you cut back on your time with me … as you began to renew your friendship with him".

"Don't you dare try to blame our drifting apart on me? - Let me repeat myself - and dammit, listen this time", Harry growled. – "The number of lunch dates with me that you've blown-off … has steadily increased in the last two years, usually for the same reason - and I quote: ' _something came-up_ '. As for my renewed friendship with Ron and the others in the P.O.C. - it's still a work in progress – as Ron honestly can't understand, why a world famous wizard like me, would want to hang-out with a bunch of working class …commoners".

"Well he's right you know", she said softly. "As a national hero, you are considered by many, as near as anyone can hope to get, to the very top of our magical society. - - Muggleborn's used to be considered third class citizens and therefore inferior … but that status changed for the better after Voldemort's defeat. - Pureblood's are no longer in a position to prevent the rise to prominence of half-bloods and Muggleborn's."

"I didn't fight a war to help Muggleborn's replace Pureblood's as the rulers of magical England", Harry said bitterly.

"Face facts Harry … the entire U.K. has radically changed because of what the two of us did". She said.

"What the- three -of us did … you're just like the rest – you are downplaying what Ron did…" Harry growled as his anger peaked.

"The prophecy chose you to defeat evil in our civil war, with the rest of us … merely supporting players. From what you tell me … Ron himself admits that he didn't do all that much. He's haunted by his act of cowardice when he abandoned us in that tent. That spineless act alone, naturally removes him from the short-list of the top players in our civil war", she said smugly.

"You really do hate him … don't you?" Harry said a-tad taken-aback by the venom in her tone.

"I wouldn't say hate, I prefer deeply dislike and as to the reason why … involves the fact that he walked away … not once, but twice", She replied.

"Twice … how do you figure that?" Harry asked sounding confused.

"The tent counts as one, obviously", Hermione snarled. - "But after the battle, on the bridge, he walked away again and accept for twenty odd minutes at my graduation – you didn't hear from him once in two years and for me it has been three"

"You told him to get lost and stay lost, or don't you remember?" Harry growled back. "Almost four years later and you act surprised and hurt, that he did exactly … what you told him to do. - In your eyes he's still the dimwitted boy in hand-me-down rags that somehow ruined your romantic chances for a relationship with me", Harry said with his extra deep disappointment painfully obvious.

"But he's no longer dressed in rags … now is he?' Hermione answered back, at least sensing that she had said- 'something' -that had greatly upset Harry. "Believe me or not, I truly think that ' _Ron the shopkeeper_ ' is very impressive. - When you kept insisting (via owl post) about how much he has changed; I had to see it with my own eyes. - - Even now after a second … more prolonged bit of close-up observation, I still can't help feeling that there is- 'something off' -about the whole thing".

"Pathetic; that's what you are", Harry mumbled.

"I AM NOT" … you just refuse to see the obvious … being blinded by your friendship with a mere shopkeeper", She lashed back feeling insulted. - "And, yes - Harry – I did hear him beautifully defend his profession and his is tone was dripping with confidence and pride … especially when he spoke about the quality of his products. Something I never heard out of him … before".

"Told you so", Harry pouted

"Secondarily; there was not one ounce of jealousy in his tone over our superior-fame and monetary success. - I can't describe in words how much I was gob smacked in surprise over his contentment to live his life as a mere tradesman".

"So you were being deliberately an arse – just to measure his reaction to your insults", Harry asked equally gob smacked.

"There is no use in denying it, I did taunt him to judge his reaction and he's grown-up loads since the war" she said smugly. "However; with that investigation tactic conceded, I think I should be given full marks for motivating this remarkable transformation", She said sounding once again irritatingly smug

"You claim the credit for this?"- He asked sounding amazed.

888

To be continued

sorry: for the FYI I thought I had already given the meaning of POC


	9. Chapter 9

The disadvantages of telling the truth

By Billybob … chapter 09

888

Author's disclaimer: This story is based in the world created by J. K. Rowling, she owns all legal rights to the characters, setting, etc. - I am merely borrowing the contents of the JKR world for my own amusement and that of my few readers. In other words…her characters…my plot…savvy?

8888

"There is no use in denying it, I did taunt him to judge his reaction and he's grown-up loads since the war" she said smugly. "However; with that investigation tactic conceded, I think I should be given full marks for motivating this remarkable transformation", She said sounding once again irritatingly smug

"You claim the credit for this?"- Harry asked sounding amazed.

"Naturally … when I put him in his place so harshly on those step, - I unknowingly issued a challenge to him … to make something of him-self", She said happily.

"And he's done all this, just to please you?" - Harry asked gob smacked.

"Pleasing me, as a motivation- is unlikely … at least not knowingly – but something obviously provoked a major change in him, that resulted in him becoming a far more rounded person. - I am still uncertain that he has his finances under control and will have to investigate that issue further, - however: I certainly approve of his attitude - and current work ethic".

"Well thank Merlin for that … at least" … Harry said sarcastically which Hermione in mid-rant didn't catch

"I'm also pleased that his hair and beard are now kept at an appropriate length … especially when you compare his current appearance to that of his unkempt brother, Bill (William) that works for Gringotts Wizarding Bank. - - In fact, I saw Bill (in passing) just the other day and I swear… he resembled a (beyond his prime) … mid-forties member of a local pub band. - His clothing and hair was as embarrassing as seeing a Muggle hippy from the 1960's … walking around London today.

"And Ron's transformation … this was- **all** … your doing?"- Harry said in clear disbelief.

"Okay-okay … maybe I didn't do it all … but I lit the fuse … got things going … with his now ghostly master doing the rest … after he abandoned us", she said sanctimoniously. "It's not just the cut of his conservative suit, as Fred and George wore business suits too … but the colors were nauseating and they wore them like clown costumes.

"Yeah it was hilarious", Harry said smiling at the memory.

"They wanted people to laugh at them", Hermione said. "Ron's attire, even in a waistcoat, shirtsleeves and shop apron, was simply impeccable … the quality of the material … that it was clearly tailored … but most importantly, the way he wore it … has transformed an uncultured dullard into a handsome gentleman and it delights me to think that this transformation was- ' _m_ _ost_ _ly_ ' -due to the motivation speech I gave him on the steps of Hogwarts", she said with such obvious smugness.

Harry couldn't help but stare at his friend in gob smacked disbelief. "You really are the high queen of self-importance. - - And if you really believe all that rubbish … then I wish you all the joys of living alone with a cat for the rest of your days … because oddly enough; Dumbledore's portrait actually predicted all this, when I paid the late Headmasters office a visit, two days after getting out of the Auror academy".

"And what sage wisdom did he pass on", she said in her standard; put-upon tone.

"He told me that Ron would find great personal and business success as a shopkeeper. – oddly enough … old Albus also predicted that Ron would become over time, a symbol, with the POC the foundation stone … (a gathering place) for lost and war damaged souls from our civil war … encouraging its members to rebuild their lives".

"Yes I can see that happening", she admitted.

"Albus also warned me that the memory of the public is very shorted lived - and sooner than you think, people will start asking … ' _what have the Heroes done for us lately?_ ' I will never fully shake the glory of taking down Voldemort … but do remember any of the names of Albus's inner-circle of friends … that were with him on the day he defeated Gellert Grindelwald?"

"What's your point Harry?"

"As the memory of what the- **THREE** -of us did - - and yes … that includes Ron", Harry said forcefully; still sounding very angry over that damnable book endorsement. "As the war fades from the public mind – so will the perks of being a Hero. - You really can't expect as a tactless witch; lacking in even basic people skills (like yourself) to still be getting special consideration for a promotion at age fifty; because of something you did at eighteen?"

"Well no … of course not", Hermione replied a-bit put off at the thought.

"Then the question is … what are you going to do about it?" - Harry asked her as he came to a stop in front of Gringotts. "Ron can no more help me with a promotion that he can help you. But that's not why I'm so desperate to be his friend again. I want to- ' _work to live'_ -as he clearly does. I want him to be my diplomat when one of my frequent ' _foul-moods_ ' pushes-aside my old Gryffindor House-mates".

"You also want another crack at Ginny", she said sounding deeply disappointed.

"Damn right I do", Harry declared firmly. "I also would love to feel welcomed at a Weasley Sunday luncheon."

"And Ron can get you all that?"

"I honestly don't know, but it's worth a try – Dammit Hermione, I can't begin to describe … how lonely I've been."

"Me too", she conceded in a weak, semi-whisper,

"Then …admit the major mistake you made in dumping Ron and go pursue the kindhearted git … before someone else gets him",

"No … because it wasn't a mistake", She said with total conviction. "Had I married the ' _Hogwarts Ron'_ , my marriage to that zero ambition; lazy Git …even with heavy marital counseling; would have ended in divorce within the five to seven year window that Ron himself … predicted."

"You are ruddy hopeless", Harry said exasperated. "I can lead a horse to water but even a hero like me cannot make an- ' _always has to be right'_ -bookworm … drink. - Because you arrogant fool, the old Ron you keep going-on about … is long gone, replaced by the new Ron - and the shopkeeper is a bloke well-worth knowing".

"Harry … I just don't know", she said sounding uncertain.

"Well … I tried. - - I hope you and a string of cats … enjoy many decades of solitary happiness", Harry concluded while shaking his head in regret as he turned to enter the Bank

"Where are you going now?" she asked.

"I'm going to open that trust fund that Ron wanted", Harry said in a matter of fact tone – "I really liked his idea about the renovation of Grimmauld Place. - I also think I'll turn the place over to Teddy Lupin … rent free … when he graduates Hogwarts. - I'm also going to make Ron the- _**p**_ _ **ai**_ _ **d**_ -executor of the trust; I don't want him to empty his savings to get this project done, because of over-budget items … besides; He seems to know how to manage money",

"Turning over Grimmauld Place to your god-son is a good idea, Harry", she said with a smile

"And so … here we part company … are you going to even- **try** -to make it for lunch on Monday?" - Harry asked eager to get the trust started.

"I can't promise that – you how things are at work … besides - you can't get rid of me that easily, do you realize how long it's been, since we shared an entire day together", she said with Harry mindful of the double meaning. "So I think I'll go with you", she said firmly.

"Why – I thought you were going to run back and tell Kingsley, Ron's answer to not going to the memorial – and I find it very-odd … that you didn't point out; that Ron hasn't been mentioned in a single speech at the memorial ceremony even once … during the last two years", Harry said while looking very suspiciously at Hermione.

"You didn't notice it either – besides … it was Kingsley idea to exclude any mention of him", she replied a-tad nervously, which made Harry's suspicions soar.

"But you still … signed-off on that as well - - didn't you?" Harry asked, even though he had already guessed her answer.

"For the Greater-Good, yes I did."

"You're a real piece of work!" Harry concluded sadly.

8888

8888

Forty-five minutes later

8888

"Well that could have gone … better" she said.

"I can't believe that Bill almost hexed you", Harry said still a-tad stunned. "Of course, repeating for Bills sole benefit your- 'list' -of Ron's major shortcomings from the last battle, both personal and career prospects … was to say the least; ill-advised."

"He did ask why I dumped his brother so hard;" she replied with a shrug …"besides, I wanted him to see the comparison from the old to the new. - The man he was at the end of the war is so radically different to what he has become today. - As a Weasley he should have expressed his heartfelt gratitude for all I did to bring about Ronald's personal and professional renaissance".

"Is this what you do at work? - - Because your ability to persuade is next to zero", Harry complained. - "It takes more than just reciting facts to convince anyone of anything. The way you talked down to Bill as if he was a child … makes it painful to be around you at times", Harry said with genuine scorn. – "You once called Ron insensitive and yet you act surprised when Bill nearly attacked you for repeatedly insulting his brother".

"I offered no insult … my logic based observations (at the time) were spot-on accurate", She insisted sternly. "Are you saying that there is a disadvantage in telling the truth?"

"It is the way you present the truth that matters … you fool. - There is no way in hell … that you will ever be promoted to a Department Head", Harry shouted, "If you continue to display such a colossal lack of- **tact**. - - No wonder you rarely get a second date".

"I've had my share of second dates", she protested with a pout,

"But these- 'dates' -don't go anywhere … do they? – There were no sparks - and zero passion (you've told me so yourself) – Some of the bureaucratic workaholics you dated - were clearly idiots … without doubt – but not all of them", Harry countered in a semi-angry tone. – "You have to shoulder some of the blame for these dates … failing".

"Aren't you the pot calling the kettle black", she asked defensively.

"I guess I am. - Merlin knows I have no right to judge you … my dating history sucks as badly as yours does … as all my dates seem to transform into one night stands", Harry said knowingly. – "My bed-partners have been both, too numerous to count - and disastrous. - I am flattered that so many beautiful witches have been so aggressive in soliciting a date with me … the Hero. The real tragedy is that these women go to bed with the hero and then wake-up next to … me. - With the difference between what they imagine (preconceived notions) a hero to be - and what I am (in reality) being so disappointing, that I more often than not … don't live up to the media's narrative".

"So it's the media narrative's fault … that I can't find sparks with a bloke", she said sourly.

"No, the narrative just makes our problems a thousand times worse", Harry said exasperated. – "People don't see us as remotely human and tend to put us up on pedestal's, hell … several of our former class mates, have started to call you- _**the Goddess**_ … and we both know that some of your more devoted fans (in the public) worship you as the epitome of feminine perfection.

"That's pure rubbish … but I can't get them to see me as just as flawed as they are", she admitted sadly.

"Agreed", Harry replied … "but that's what loads of them believe about the both of us ... and before you bring up the kettle thingy again. – the reason I'm not as far gone as you are is because … I'm undergoing a kind of therapy to humanize myself by deliberately interacting with the POC members - and they are helping me reconnect with the person I was … before all this - ' _ **Boy that lived**_ ' - crap. - - Otherwise my fans would have elevated me to the same god-like pedestal that you're now sitting on. - - I've actually have people who are downplaying all the prefect Hero bullocks with the Potter groupies they encounter - and hopefully word of mouth will do the rest".

"At least your one-night-stand lovers don't think its endearing to be devoid of emotions" Hermione admitted reluctantly. – "Even those blokes that I managed to talk into a second date, refer to me (in passing) as a walking encyclopedia - and they have the gall to think they are complimenting me".

"Bloody-Hell … no wonder you been feeling isolated", Harry said. – "Has it accrued to you, that anyone who calls you an encyclopedia … isn't exactly a great candidate for a lifelong companion".

"Oh my … thank-you …for that brilliant bit of insight; Harry - - and weren't you also the one that recommended I seek out … like-minded bureaucrats", Hermione replied sarcastically.

"And you took my love advice … since when do you take my advice?" - Harry snorted with a touch of humor. "When all is said and done, what do I really know about love? - - I can no more hook-up with a genuine girlfriend than I can hook-up again with … Ginny. - Perhaps I am dead wrong about the root cause of our loneliness, perhaps being brutally honest, blunt and callous in all your dealings …will serve you well, during any future romantic rendezvous with your old flame Viktor".

"In the first place, Viktor's married now. Secondarily; he's- **just** -an old f riend and I only see him on those rare occasions when he's in London for a Quidditch match. - Besides nothing really serious ever happened between us."

"And I reply … Bullocks" – Harry snarled. "Because I know better, whether it was in the back of the stacks at Hogwarts; or below decks onboard the Durmstrang Institute's - _**tall ship**_ – I know that you and Viktor went at it hot and heavy"

"I never went below decks on the Durmstrang ship", Hermione spat back while not disputing the- ' _hot and heavy_ ' accusation.

"A qualified answer, very interesting"

"Don't go there Harry. - By the way – why do you always bring up Viktor? – My dalliance with him took place fourth year and that's nearly eight years ago"

"You went out with Krum (dated) … a-lot longer than anyone else, besides me" (and I don't count) Harry said. - "Krum was also the only boyfriend that you got physical with (in the tent with me … doesn't count either … as I was nearly frozen, after the pond). - - And I know this with total confidence, because of what Ginny told Ron about seeing with her own eyes … Krum wasn't suffering from hypothermia when he pulled you close, while you two were ' _Going at-it'_ … like a pair of newly-weds in the back of the stacks … but it was spot-on accurate enough, to cause Ron to take up with Lavender. - and was also by far, the biggest lie you ever told him."

"I'd keep your pie-hole shut about that … or I'll describe with prefect recall to Ron … some of the things I saw with my own eye while on Prefect patrol … things you- **DID** -to Ron's fifteen year-old sister (at that time) on-top of McGonagall's transfiguration classroom … teacher's desk!"

"Okay – okay, you win" - Harry said hurriedly conceding defeat

"Of course I do … don't I always", - she replied condescendingly. "While we are still on the subject of Ron, did you- ' _by any change'_ -make a copy of his personal and business assets and liabilities? - I'd really would like to study them."

"I do … but there is no way in hell I'm going to share that information with you. – I'm still upset that you pulled strings with Kingsley to obtain my notes on the Ron investigation. - As I said; the Gringotts Goblin's think- _**Black Knight Chess**_ Ltd. - Would be a good investment. - That in itself should be enough for you".

"Never mind … between the Minister recourses and your investigation … I think I might have enough raw data already", she said thoughtfully.

"Care to enlighten me?" Harry asked. - knowing that she was about to launch into yet another of her too numerous to count mental lists … this one however was spoken out-loud … as she added-up each new point on her fingers.

\- - "Right from the off; Hermione said as she counted down each point. "If the Goblins all think his shop would be a good investment … that means the quality of his work … has their approval. - That's one point in his favor … his positive vault balance indicates that he learned money management from Percy - and took these lessons to heart … that's another plus".

"Yes that's true enough, his 'vault balance' really surprised me", Harry said with a tone of delighted astonishment.

"Which I would take to mean; that he is- **not** -living hand-to-mouth as I originally predicted - and has learned the virtue of saving … another plus", she added

"He's not rolling in it … as I told you, but his- ' _rainy-day_ ' -funds are substantial", Harry said in-point of fact.

"Logical deduction and point in favor number three: (she continued – thinking out loud). If I was to concede the clothing analogy and there is no counter evidence to nay-say it. – Apparently; most wizarding families either lack the required skill or are too busy doing other things to create their own Wizarding Chess sets … even crude-ones. Therefore the need for Ron's products on the open market clearly exists",

' _Unrelated observation 1_ – _in that carefully tailored suit, Ronald makes a very attractive shopkeeper'._

"Yes, he did look rather ... ' _dashing_ ' … Harry said awkwardly – not use to noticing the attractiveness of another bloke. - - Feeling increasing uncomfortable he then blurted-out … "Don't forget; that the Goblins clearly said that- _**Black Knight Chess ltd**_. - has an admirable reputation for Quality products and specialized in custom orders – and do I need to add; that Ron has been the only one (in his shop) making product for the last two-plus years?"- - Harry said; for now he was overly eager to promote Ron's worth … just to prove Hermione wrong about the: _lazy-dolt bit_ … with Ron ending-up doing a worthless job – like a dishwasher in a pub.

"Positive point number four; specializing in custom orders indicated a rare skill set … previously unsuspected", She said logically.

' _Unrelated observation 2 – this chess making ability indicates that Ron might have very talented hands and what a pair of skilled hands can do in an intimate situation… is a very intriguing concept',"_

"No …Ron's skill set did not go unsuspected, he displayed his talent … every time he repaired a chess piece that wouldn't reform (being beaten into rubble) just after being taken by an opposing piece on the board", Harry interjected; feeling more and more uncomfortable with his female friend speaking of- ' _intimate_ _skills_ ' -in regard to Ron.

Hermione had- 'NEVER' -said anything that directly bespoke sex – not once – she had always spoke in vague innuendo and generalities and Harry had often wondered how much direct 'hands-on' experience she actually had on the subject (with Viktor). - - "I asked Ron, how he had earned his pocket money while a Hogwarts student – and he said, it was from his hobby of making Wizarding Chess Set's and selling them on commission".

"To conclude: subject is financially sound, skilled in his trade, confidant in his skill-set… all-in-all, a clear plus". She said smugly before she abruptly frowned deeply. - "That he still plays Quidditch is … a clear negative".

"Hey - ?" - Harry objected.

"It's is a silly and dangerous spot".

"So are a-lot of the sports that Muggles engage in?" Harry countered

"Irrelevant"

"Perhaps not, I watched one of his pub league matches and he's …" Harry began

"… Physically lean and yet muscled, due to playing Quidditch … a double plus, - - she said interrupting Harry (not that she had listened to Harry all that much … silly boy) and with that said, she then declared: … "I will reluctantly concede, that even a dangerous sport can (at times) have an unexpected benefits" - and after a brief pause she continued with. - - "Original designation of subject in short hair as Yummy; confirmed … a double plus".

"Maturity level has definitely increased, since the bridge … current level incalculable … a double plus", she said aloud; before falling silent – her final logic based conclusion – unspoken.

"What are you doing Hermione … what's with all this- ' _list rubbish_ '?" - Harry asked before he suddenly realized; what Hermione's verbalized check-off list might actually mean – and his conclusion was both unsettling and surprising. - Could Ron's new work ethic and business bottom line possibly challenge Hermione's three year old (and clearly out of date) calculations concerning his compatibility with a brainy Ministry workaholic?

When this meeting ended, both parties were left with a lot to think about. – However, when one of two involved … is a classic workaholic, whose priority is centered exclusively on work related tasks. - Getting around to a low priority issue like romantic entanglements … could not possibly happen until circumstances forced it to the forefront of her mind … which means, we time jump again.

8888

Multiple POV

(One calendar year later - - the year is now 2003)

8888

Time can fly by without even Hermione taking much notice, especially when you are focused on work (exclusively) as she was. - So; all of a sudden … it is just fifteen days short of the fifth anniversary of the Hogwarts battle (2nd of May) and due to her usual (heavy) work load - and fewer and fewer lunch dates with Harry - Hermione found herself feeling increasingly isolated at work and home. - People now went out of their way to- **NOT** -speak with her - and her turn-over of assistants was the highest in the Ministry.

Being the smartest witch of her generation … Hermione by now, had a post of special assistant to Minister Shacklebolt … which meant she was out of the general workforce (at the strong urging of several Department heads) which indicated the level of her general unpopularity. - Kingsley for several reasons (some political) was not about to lose his most famous Muggleborn … or her organizational and research skills - for in those two area's she was without equal. So instead of being sacked ... she was promoted.

As the Minister's special research assistant; Hermione would investigate any subject that reached the Ministers personal attention. - She would then brief her gaffer on all sides of that particular issue … as well as all the important people involved - she would discreetly remind Kingsley (being at his elbow) of the name of any dignitary the Minister would interact with … whether it be a government ambassador or a influential rich businessman – Hermione would also research (like any other executive assistant) the leader's spouse's name … as well as his/her children and their recent achievements. Hermione's primary skill-set as a- ' _ **girl Friday**_ ' -were actually unparalleled, which meant the Minister was always on time and knew intimate information on everyone he spoke to.

But even the most brilliant witch in the UK has her limits, so when it came to dealing with the bureaucracy … Hermione wisely yielded to another expert without peer. - This meant daily interaction with the first-deputy Minister … Percy Weasley. (A post that was very similar to first vice president in corporate America) - - Their rare conversations were strictly business related, with Percy repeatedly insisting that his shopkeeper brother as a topic … be off limits.

During two years, worth of working closely with Percy … His manner of dress had reminded Hermione so strongly of a certain shopkeeper … her thoughts naturally (when alone in her flat at night) became centered more and more on her 'loneliness problem' - - to the point of having her dreams- ' _ **high jacked**_ ' -from thoughts on a happy ever after life with Harry – and redirected to domestic bliss in a tiny flat above a Diagon Alley-shop. The worry was; an increasing number of these dreams - were now of a (surprisingly) erotic nature.

Considering the fact that Hermione Jean had never before dreamed of erotic activities with anyone (not even Harry) these amorous imaginings had her deeply concerned … for she would awaken abruptly - in the middle of the night - covered with sweat … panting, with rapid breath and heart beat. - The mere fact that she was (at the age of twenty-four) finally having dreams of a sexual nature - was reason - **in it-self** …to reconsider seeking professional help from someone who specializes in such issues. She tried repeatedly to tell her-self that Harry was the object of these erotic fantasies, but her dream lover didn't wear glasses – and had red hair instead of black.

In a near franticly produced rationalization; she explained it all …to her-self, by concluding that the reason an annoying red-head had invaded her dreams at night was due (in no small part) to all the in depth research she had done, surround the circumstances of how Ron had come to inherit his Wizarding Chess shop. - She found it deeply disturbing that everything Harry had told her about Ron … had proven to be true. - Hermione had even gone as far as reading the gaffer-ghost's disposition/explanation of his death to the Auror 'profiler' called in to investigate - - which included the dead shopkeeper's insistence, that Ron was his most worthy successor.

Unsolicited praise like this (of Ron) was hard for Hermione to accept, as was her conversation with the better business bureau office (of the Ministry) and the excellent rating they gave to- _**Black-Knight Chess**_. And then there was Headmistress McGonagall's story (as related by Harry) of Ron as the arbiter of inner-house disputes as acting Head-boy …when confirmed by Minerva, was so disturbing it shook her to her very core. ' _How'_ she kept asking herself, could this have happened? - -

*** Hermione's POV

How could Ron had done so many things that Harry knew nothing about … while separated from the two of us … winning the house cup during a match Harry and I didn't attend – being just one example. This ran against established cannon of the sidekick narrative that the Ministry was prompting so hard - and it was contrary to my own perception (solidified at age 14) of the dimwitted slug.

It was now painfully clear that the slug had undergone a transformation right under my nose like a silk-worm into a butterfly. Whither or not I had inspired this reinvention of Ron … no longer mattered. - His gentleman like mannerisms were undeniable and that was a-lot to take in and I spent an entire year doing so … _but only when I could find the time_ (there were only so many hours in day) - and it was becoming increasingly difficult to find the time for such trivialities in light of my many duties to the Minister.

The conclusions that resulted from all this carefully done research was more than a little upsetting … as my calculations at age eighteen had been tainted by circumstances over which I had no control (or foreknowledge). For example: Fred's death in battle had clearly affected Ron's psyche deeply and had altered his post war experiences profoundly … as had the unexpected consequences surrounding the sale of- _**Weasley's Wizard Wheezes**_ _._ \- The selling of the joke shop alone may have profoundly altered my original calculations of Ron's future prospects. - If not outright unemployed … as I had originally predicted; I had foreseen him working part-time as an underpaid sales clerk for his twin brothers. - Then there was the unexpected windfall of four thousand in galleons that came into Ron's procession from George as a result of the sale.

This missing information had clearly altered my purely logical based prediction concerning Ron's future … significantly. - As these circumstances were beyond my control … therefore any error in my prediction could not be laid at my feet. The twins _joke shop for example; (Weasley's Wizard Wheezes)_ \- had been originally founded on a gift (from Harry) … of a mere  one thousand galleons. - The possibilities of what could be done with four times that amount were nearly incalculable. –

It was a shock in itself, that Ron had not gone on a binge and spent it all on useless junk like a sweepstakes winner. - - That Ronald had invested his gold in a business, which required his-own hard work and long hours to make that business a success, was unexpected … to say the least. So much of what had happed to Ron (post war) had been out of my control – that these unpredictable events (naturally) negated my verbalized predation on the steps … making the now five year old error … **not** \- my fault. (Thank goodness).

Satisfied that I had done nothing wrong concerning Ronald was a huge relief of course. – But that satisfaction did nothing to relieve my ever increasing feelings of social isolation. - I had tried and failed with two Muggle therapists who thought my overriding problem was a case of- _massive self-delusion_ -over the very concept of magic a ctually working. - - My very serious anti-social issues had to be a result of trying to live in a fantasy world of witches, wizards and flying on broomsticks. – They called me … as detached from reality as a Dungeons and Dragon (or Dr. Who) fanatic. - This reaction frustrated me beyond words … how dare they lump me into the same ' _nutter basket_ ' as a Lord of the Rings … cosplaying nerd (costume play as a performance art) wandering about in a handmade costume based on a book series … ridiculous.

In the face of such irrational behavior … I naturally obliterated both therapists of any memories of me. - The idea of therapy was still good … it was in the execution that I had encounter failure (not my fault). - That I couldn't find a therapist meant that (emotionally) the walls of my empty flat were closing in on me faster than ever.

So it was out of pure desperation and rising frustration; that motivated me around a fortnight before … yet another Hogwarts battle anniversary … that I (Hermione Jean Granger); filled with grim determination, entered (a little after noon) the … _**M &L Greenery & G**_ _ **lasshouse ltd**_. - - Formerly called- _**G**_ _ **odelot's**_ -the main Horticultural Supplier to Magical England.

This particular shop had acquired a new set of owners directly after the war due-to Mr. Godelot's conviction as a Death Eater, due to his Veritaserum induced testimony, wherein he confessed to the random murder of three dozen unarmed Muggle's and a full score – (twenty) of Muggleborn's … which included entire families (small children and babies). - Due to the atrocities committed by the Death Eater Godelot … some of which actually took place within his greenhouses, the new owners were said to have gotten a really good deal, when acquiring the shop and its entire inventory.

The shop itself was of modest size (but noticeably larger) on the outside – especially in comparison to Ron's extra tiny store-front. _**M &L Greenery**_ -while unassuming without - was huge within, taking up what would have been ten acres in Muggle London (ninety-eight percent of the square footage assigned to greenhouses). The shop's Wizarding entrance was located in-between the_ _**Slug & Jiggers Apothecary**__ and _ _**Quality Quidditch Supplies**_ in Diagon alley.

8888

Stepping inside nervously, I saw to my surprise that the foyer to the shop was entirely empty of any plants. However, all the walls were covered from floor to ceiling with lists of plants and corresponding prices. I took my time taking it all in – with the witch standing behind the counter (next to the till) from long experience, appeared to be use to the concept of customers looking about before speaking.

After examining everything thoroughly … at least twice … I marched with purpose up to the counter … where the sales witch smiled and then asked with a thick New Zealand accent: "Have you made your selection?"

"I'm not here for a plant; I'm here to speak to one of the shops co-owners … Mr. Neville Longbottom,"

"I'm sorry, but he's on his lunch break right now", the sales clerk replied, "perhaps I can assist you … if not - you'll have to return later",

"That's not going to be a problem Nancy, as I was waiting for my lunch date to arrive … and here she is."

"Neville – you never told me you knew the famous Ms. Granger?" the sales-witch said in surprise.

"We were in the same class-year, actually."

"Then you knew … you knew- ' **THE** ' -Harry Potter"

"Only vaguely Nancy … I was never a-part of the- ' **Duo** ' –a term the press now uses to refer to Ms. Granger and her often estranged boyfriend."

I groaned loudly and fought down my growing temper while saying, "not you too, Neville"

"You have reaped what you've sown, Hermione," Neville said drolly. "After-all, as I have been reliably informed … you were the one that was instrumental in arranging for the politically motivated revision of 'Wizarding History' with the clear goal of writing out of the history books… loads of stuff (about our civil war) including a very close friend of mine".

"Neville, there is a totally logical explanation behind everything I did."

"Is that the DA emergency, (yes I still carry the coin) the vitally important issue about which that you just had talk to me about?" Neville asked. "Your justification for all you did to Ron?"

"Who is Ron?" The sales witch (Nancy) asked. "Did he know- _**The**_ -Harry Potter any better than you did?"

"According to a book endorsement, penned by the national hero, Ms. Granger here – my friend Ron and the hero Potter, never actually met", Neville snarled.

"Don't exaggerate – please. - I wanted to meet with you to have the opportunity to tell my side of that story … in private … over lunch? ", Hermione pleaded… "It'll be my treat!"

8888

Forty minutes later, in a secluded back booth of the- _**Leaky Cauldron**_

8888

"Well, that's it. The one and only correct retelling of the facts as they happened. I honestly didn't know how far the Ministry would go to … marginalize … the real historical input of… "

"… A few minor characters in history … like the- **DA** , the- _**Order of the Phoenix -**_ Ron – all the Weasley's and finally … me!"

"Your contribution like that of many others was vital to the war effort, but…"

"… For god's sake Hermione – can you for one second stop being Kingsley's mouthpiece?" Neville growled. "Everyone knows you are loyal to your mentor – but repeating his tenets verbatim – which is pure crap - makes the rest of us wonder how far you'll go to advance his anti-Ron agenda"

"The mob mentality, cannot… "

"… Wrap around the concept of more than two heroes' – one for each gender", Neville snarled. – "Yeah-yeah … you have your masters dogma memorized, well enough".

"No mere man, will ever be my master", Hermione growled, feeling her feminist pride insulted.

"Now that is the first thing that you've said, that I can truly believe", Neville said. "I've talked to Harry a-lot of POC gatherings over the last year - and here's a heads-up for you … his tolerance to your stalker-like pursuit of him … has ended".

"Don't I know it … the number of times I've seen him has declined dramatically since my encounter with Ron's brother at the bank. - Harry doesn't ask me out to lunch at all anymore - and I use to look forward to chatting with him over a sandwich".

"Too bad – Harry told you to switch targets and let the media see you dating other men … but Kingsley wouldn't let you do it. - You dated and even slept with other workaholic's; without anyone in the public ever finding-out … Kingsley control of the media to maintain a narrative that he created was both admirable as well as unfortunate. - Had you publicly dated somewhat else … all the rumors about you and Harry would have died a natural death. Instead you obeyed Kingsley and kept your dating extra discrete". – Harry resented that a-lot".

"Kingsley wouldn't let …" I began

"… Harry also told us all about your tactless confrontation with Bill Weasley", Neville interrupted, "we all had a good laugh about it. - Clearly your people skills have continued to decline since Hogwarts. - Personally, I would have hexed you … good and proper, ' _but then again_ ' - I also consider Ron to be a close friend, whereas you regard him with what exactly … hate?"

"I certainly don't hate him", she said dismissively – "it wasn't my fault that Rita Skeeter (on her own) published a list entitled: 'Known Enemies of a National Hero', and Ronald's name is on a list that is primarily composed of Slytherin's. Rita thinks that anyone who speaks badly about the two heroes of the Voldemort uprising should be charged with treason. – Naturally … I was sure that the shop owner of _**Black Knight chess**_ … had nothing to do with that rubbish and demanded a retraction from the Prophet and got it (on page ten, below the fold)".

"Ronald Weasley (according to everyone I spoke to) has never spoken badly about Harry or me", she continued. - "Ron was a close friend at Hogwarts - and I really don't understand why everyone thinks that I hate him. - I just become confused (in my feelings) - and angry for no rational reason whenever I'm around him - and for the life of me – I can't figure-out why".

"He's made something of himself…"

"No … that's not it", she replied

"You were wrong about his prospects"

"I was not … in fact I firmly believe, that my little chat with him on the steps … motivated him to become … what he is today", she said rather smugly.

"So you alone … forced Ron to become a success?"

"I never said I forced success on him … I prefer the term inspired" she said haughtily

"Whatever … there's no benefit in arguing with someone as closed minded as you are", Neville said hotly … which caused Hermione to instantly frown. "So if I understand you correctly, although you admit to the endorsement and to 'signing on' to The Minister's character assassination of Ron … you still consider yourself clueless as to why Harry has put so much distance between him-self and you … (reducing your contact with him to infrequent … owl-posted letters) since the truth of your actions (in putting down Ron) were at-last… revealed. - - And last and by no means least; you resent- **not** -being asked out for a lunch or a dinner date anymore … though it's not like you'd go anyway, because you are always too ruddy-busy with something (work related) and have – 'stood Harry up' –nine out of ten times during the last two years",

"You agree then, Harry is being totally unreasonable"

"You live in your own delusional world … don't you?" Neville said in a resigned tone. "Without Harry as a constant in your life – you feel utterly friendless … true or false?"

"True"

"And you are feeling extra lonely, because all of your attempts to find a suitable life mate (accessory) for career reasons has repeatedly failed", Neville stated harshly. – "You also know, deep down - that all of your co-workers (not counting the kiss-asses) despise you … true or false?"

"True"

"Tell me something, with all the workaholic bureaucrats you've dated since the end of the war, have you ever found anyone during all that time… that made you feel alive?"

"Frankly … No", I said, in a deeply embarrassed tone.

"No-one made your blood boil … no one aroused you … Not even once?" Neville asked. – "What about Viktor, I heard he got your knickers wet".

"Victor was almost a decade ago. - Neville; in heavens name – why would I tell you or anyone … about the intimate details of my love-life?" - I asked in an angry tone. - "I assume that you learned from Harry, how badly my dating has gone …at work. So in light of the fact that Harry is a horrible blabbermouth these days … the answer to your question is **NO** … Viktor had no effect on me".

"No –one eh? - - well that's confirms the consensus of the POC", Neville asked casually.

"In what sense?" she replied sounding all curious.

"Well … in the sense that you are a self-confessed radical Feminist," Neville replied, – "A woman's rights activist and all around man hater, with latent lesbian tendencies".

What ! – That's absolutely ridiculous; a girl can be both a feminist and a heterosexual - and still want a husband and family". - She shouted loud enough to disturb the other guests at the restaurant.

"You … a heterosexual feminist … okay that is a remote possibility … I'll grant you that. - But (according to Harry) you don't actually want children – and therefore it naturally follows, that you don't actually need to find an equally famous asexual wizard to serve any purpose in your life (where you might need a man) Neville asked. - "Which makes us in POC wonder; why you haven't hired a professional style- 'escort service' -for all the social events that you don't actually … attend. - Especially, in light of what I've been told (again by Harry) meaning: that you regard marriage (a silly obsolete ritual) and demeaning to women - and of zero value in the modern world."

"Who suggested this insanity … who … has been spreading lies about me?" I asked

"It's Harry that's been chatting about you … a very unhappy bloke, Harry is … he's been insisting that's it's you and Kingsley, that have kept alive the media reports about you and him dating for purely political reasons … oh never mind … You'll never change", Neville said regretting he brought the subject up. - He was just about to get up and return to work, when unexpectedly; Hermione answered with most unusual candor … for her.

"There is one wizard who I have come to (recently) admire".

"Leave me out of your plotting Hermione – I refuse to take Harry's place in any sexless marriage that you envision. - I too want a loving wife – frequent sex and loads of children," Neville said with grim determination.

"I wasn't referring to you!" - Hermione replied irritated, -"Although; you've done surprisingly well yourself, as a business owner. - - **M** _ **& L Greenery **_**-** according to my research, has earned its reputation in producing high quality herbal Magic-based plants for potions of all types. - I also know that you are credited with no less than seventeen crossbred patents …"

"… I don't understand what's behind you trying to butter me up; Hermione - but empty flattery will get you nowhere. - I'm not interested in becoming Harry's replacement", Neville said interrupting her rant. - "besides … if - _**M &L Greenery**_ \- has made any profit, most of the business success I've enjoyed is due to my extra cunning business partner ... Draco Malfoy".

"I still can't believe you went into business with … **him** ", she growled

"The Ministry rightfully convicted Lucius and he's in Azkaban now - and no one is happier about it … than his often physically abused son. Draco both feared and hated his father – and he had no part in the atrocities during the war - - and that fact alone … must have vexed you something fierce. - I know all about the bad blood between you and Draco, over the whole Mudblood issue… I was there and saw it … first-hand".

"And yet …" she began, only to be interrupted by Neville.

""And yet … the sad fact is … he didn't take the 'dark mark' as Harry suspected – nor did he murder an unarmed Dumbledore like Tommie Riddle (the Dark lord) wanted. He was a major git to us and he knows it. – But in the end he's done nothing illegal … before, during or after the war - and that fact must drive you nuts … Yes?"

8888

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

The disadvantages of telling the truth

By Billybob chapter 10

 **Rated:** M, - just to be safeguarded from the prudish criticism of the overly sensitive. The rating is what it is for adult language and banter, some UK profanity / slang and **implied** sexual innuendo. I do not write blow-by-blow smut.

Category: AU, alternate universe … set in the interval between the end of the battle and the cannon epilog; some nineteen years later.

Basically - -I write the way I speak, as if it was a stage play – inserting pauses in dialog for emphasis. It's not proper I know, but it a-lot better written English than what is seen today in … ' _text messages_ … _u-tube_ or _Facebook'_

888

Author's disclaimer: This story is based in the world created by J. K. Rowling, she owns all legal rights to the characters, setting, etc. - I am merely borrowing the contents of the JKR world for my own amusement and that of my few readers. In other words…her characters…my plot…savvy?

8888

The conversation continues

8888

888

"Yes … I hate Draco, I admit it … can you blame me?" She asked.

"No I don't actually" Neville replied with a slight smile. – "I've had my troubles with the Slytherin's … so did a-lot of people, but just because a few went bad, doesn't mean you condemn- **all** -the snakes as poisonous. - Ron feels the same way. – On the other hand, it's not just most Gryffindor's that hated Draco … the former Ms. Parkinson also hates him with a passion too … for dumping her. - - ' _By-the-way_ ', so does Astoria Greengrass (broken wedding engagement) - as do many others … both inside Slytherin and out. – Draco is despised by both main factions within his house, those that supported the Death eaters and those that fought against them during the last battle".

"Some of the snakes, fought for our side?" - Hermione asked scornfully.

"Don't be so naïve, even the book you endorsed tells of the Slytherin's that fought on our side, during the last battle" Neville said in an irritated tone.

"Only seven out of a possible twenty, in the sixth and seventh year fought on our side."

"But it proves Ron's point that not all snakes were bad".

"Ron believes that?" - Hermione asked.

"You didn't know Ron 'at all' … did you? - Neville said in an angry tone. "Because if you did, you would have remembered … that our Ron never stays mad at anyone - for very long. - In fact; he is the most forgiving Weasley, I ever met. - Ginny on the other hand … can hold a grudge forever".

"So the new Ron is a nice guy … how does all of this translate into Ron and you … being so nice to the ferret?"

"Ron was willing to give Draco a second chance – only because I repeatedly asked him too", Neville said forcefully. – "Draco only avoided jail, due-to mitigating circumstances concerning child abuse by his dad (his mum testified) and has been on probation with the courts (and Ron) for more than two years. – I have been the main advocate to get Draco into the POC and keeping him there … Merlin knows - - it hasn't been easy going (I'll admit that) He's reverted to type … more than once – although he's improved (behavior wise) he is still a rich, spoiled, arrogant prat".

"Then why bother?" - I asked.

"Right and wrong is a grey area really. Very few people are one hundred percent good or evil. Most people are a mixture of both qualities. Draco's evil came from being the figurehead mouthpiece of his father's bigotry at Hogwarts. - In public he had to play his part in our (Voldemort) passion play … Just as you are playing yours as Kinsley's stooge … during the anti-trio campaign".

"Dammit … I'm NOT Kingsley Shacklebolt's … STOOGE!"

"Keep telling yourself that", Neville replied with a snort. "As to when I personally … first saw the human side of Draco and realized that his evil was mostly- _an act_ -for public consumption. - Do you happen to remember the sticking charm you put on a stairway when you discovered that a bunch of boys were watching … your all-girl yoga class?" - Neville asked.

"Was that around the same time you developed the Longbottom rose?" - (*) she asked while trying to remember.

"Yeah … the- _rose of true love_ -didn't work as I intended, it gave off false readings for you - and more importantly… to me and my American", Neville said with a depressed tone. - "Alaire was a walking contradiction from day one (a real nutter) … allegedly sexually assaulted in America and then pretends to be a major cock-tease here in Britain. - She toyed with Harry for a-bit - and almost got him away from you (and I know you just hated that) but it was my heart she ended-up breaking.- - Meanwhile Draco was getting similar treatment from someone I once dated".

"Who was Draco secretly dating?"

"That's not my secret to tell", Neville said deliberately avoiding Hermione's question. – "My point is … what brought Draco and I together … was a couple of failed love affairs – and me getting Draco out a jam that could have gotten him expelled".

"Expelled … really … what happened?" Hermione said in an excited tone.

"Never mind that now", Neville said in an irritating tone. - My point here is … that by acknowledging the fact that Draco is a highly bigoted idiot – I acknowledge that to prove that I'm not totally blind to his faults. - He's also a spoiled arrogant brat … no argument about that; either. - But when his forbidden love affair at Hogwarts crashed around the same time-frame as mine … and we bonded as only- _**jilted**_ -men do. - - In gratude for my genuine friendship, he offered me the chance to be his equal partner in a potion supplies (apothecary) business by acquiring a commercial green house to make the ingredients".

"Draco would bankroll the entire operation as I didn't have a single- **Knut** -to pitch in. – Our deal was simple … he had to stay neutral during the remainder of the war and in exchange … I would be his business partner and grow all the rare and exotic plants, that are in high demand and very costly - while he manages all the money and splits the profits with me… fifty-fifty"

"But he broke that pledge when he tried to kill Harry and I in the room of requirement" she said with venom dripping from every word.

"Ron was a-part of that little adventure, but I'm not surprised you overlook that. Secondly – All I asked Draco to do was stay-out of the death Eater movement – to avoid killing anyone. His blood feud with the trio was always a private matter. There has been bad blood between the house of Weasley and the house of Malfoy since Voldemort first tried to usurp power in England".

"They tried to kill us Neville" she said.

"Tried and failed … as he failed countless times before that ... his plots sucked and that's why he always failed", Neville countered. – "You and Harry have no real understanding (as outsiders) of the importance of a blood feud in our society. - Not having been raised as one of us magic folk … there is much about a culture that only Ron could have taught you. - But you didn't want to listen ... because you knew better. _ The best example was (SPEW) which you tried to impose Muggle morality (customs) on an entirely different species. - Hell … you are still trying to do it. – That's a big part of your people problem".

"Slavery is abhorrent",

"And yet … Muggle's still engage in the practice of sexual slavery every day", Neville snarled. – "Women and children are abducted and sold into slavery all over the Muggle world. - So listen to me … child of Muggle's, straighten-up your own house before attempting to change mine".

"What Muggle's do is not my fault" she protested.

"I didn't say it was … Muggle's follow their own path - and their unique evil is of their own making", Neville snarled. – "I just always thought you the worse kind of hypocrite for holding us wizards to a higher standard than your own people. Ron always knew that Draco was part of the backward thinking fraction of our culture - - a physical coward and often scared of his own shadow individual …what other reason could there possibly be for his two bodyguards (Crabbe and Goyle). His magical power was so pathetically unreliable and weak that generally speaking it made the boasting Draco Malfoy into a giant fraud – just like my American".

"To me … in fact … Draco is his own worst enemy and that makes him more like you than you could possibly realize - as he too is almost totally … friendless. - His family name and its connection to Voldemort have made him unwelcomed in polite society. - His Death Eater supporting friends; like Theo Nott and Blaise Zabini still blame him (and his overall incompetence) for old Tommie's downfall. - - While our side blames him for basically sitting-out the last battle (like I told him to). Last but not least …his family fortune was ninety-percent confiscated by the new government … which means that the only Slytherin's that are still on speaking terms with him - is his mum and what's left of the Goyle family".

"Well that's understandable; as Crabbe was killed in the room of requirement fire" Hermione pointed out bitterly. "Killed in a fire he (himself) started. - - Well … I'm not about to shed any tears over Vincent he wasn't (after-all) the sharpest knife in the tray. – But you're also conveniently forgetting, that both Greg and Draco also tried to kill us in the room of requirement …it wasn't just Crabbe".

"I know what they did Hermione", Neville said exasperated.

"You're also overlooking the fact that Voldemort used Malfoy Manor as his headquarters, that Charity Burbage was killed there … and both Ron and I were tortured there", Hermione said angrily. "I was actually delighted when I heard that a pack of vigilantes burned the place to the ground right after the war".

"Ten house-elves died in that fire - and your precious Ministry did nothing. No-one was arrested … no-one convicted. – I know that Lucius did a lot of horrible things as a Death Eater - and he's paying for with a life term in Azkaban. His family is all but destitute as are most of those pure bloods that supported Voldemort. Almost all of the pure-blood families have been purged from the ministry and most of Knockturn Alley shops are still boarded up". - -

I'll also tell you this ... Miss special assistant to the Minister. - If Kingsley doesn't stop the Muggleborn's - _**revenge raids**_ – (and damn soon) there won't be a single pure blood family left in the UK in ten years … (including mine)", Neville said despairingly. – "You Muggleborn's now (outright) control the Ministry and it is from that group … that the next generation of Auror's are being recruited. - What you might not know about … is the illegal profiling they are doing – the overt harassment that's going on against the few pure-blood families still in England – regardless of which side they supported in the war".

"Minister Shacklebolt - has the situation under control", Hermione said (automatically) in her bookworm voice … repeating word-for-word the Governments official narrative on the domestic violence issue.

"You master will be please that his most loyal minion … can recite the official dogma so well" Neville said with ironic humor.

"I am not subservient to everything Kingsley does", she said in a semi-growl

"I don't believe you", Neville said but in the light of Hermione's facial anger declared: "You really don't have any concept of what the common folk feel about the state of the country. But this is not the time to discuss your disconnect from the options of the magical population. - - As I was saying … now that I think back on all of Draco's bigoted rants (at Hogwarts) … the Death Eater Dogma he recited … as his father's mouthpiece to the student body … is not all that much different than what you are doing now … spouting the pure rubbish as Kingsley's primary apologists. - - You recite excuses for the Minister's actions verbatim - like a trained parrot … rationalizing the Ministries mistreatment of Ron and pure bloods… with genuine eagerness (just like Draco did at Hogwarts).

"Oh … and by the way, I haven't forgotten, that you still haven't answered my question on the attractiveness of a certain Wizarding chess shop owner", Neville finished.

Hermione didn't like being caught-out when she was trying so hard to avoid answering a direct question about her gaffer… so she reluctantly replied to Neville's unrelated question: "In regards to the owner of Black Knight, as a healthy male, now in his mid twenties … so believe me when I say, that I am sure that all the dimwitted breeders among my gender (Huffelpuff alumni mostly) will find him very attractive"

"Only - Dimwitted Huffelpuff breeders would be attracted to Ron … eh? - - But on a personal level – you never … _not even remotely_ … found Ronald Weasley to be attractive", Neville asked as he pressed his point.

"I didn't say that," she said while blushing profusely. "Dressed for work, all genteel in manners … with that yummy beard framing his handsome face, I would have to have to say that … I find the new Ron mildly attractive".

"And you don't act on this conclusion because …" - Neville asked.

"… Because I dumped him cold and hard (with justification) almost five years ago"

"The way I heard it, you dumped a worthlessly lazy - dimwitted slug; with zero prospects. - The shopkeeper we are discussing now, does not suffer from any of those negative qualities … True or false?"

"True" - she replied reluctantly

"Then is it remotely possible that your alternating hot and cold attitude when around this yummy shopkeeper (which got Harry all upset) is due to …"

"…Frustrated sexual attraction … no … that cannot be", Hermione said, horrified by the very-thought (for she had instantly been reminded of her recent … erotic dreams). – "It has already been implied by the POC … that I don't suffer from any sexual feelings (Harry told me). - - But; I don't see how I could possibly be both prude and slut at the same time. That kind of carnal duality only exists in fan-fiction. - However in the sprite of total candor, I will admit to having deep unrequited feelings of a non sexual nature for Harry".

"But you don't really love him - is it the title of - _**Chosen One**_ \- that you actually adore. - Had Voldemort chosen me instead of Harry, would you be pursuing me right now?" – Neville said.

Again; Hermione had no answer for this, for the very thought had cost her more than one sleepless night since Harry had first pointed it out.

"It's time for a reality check here", Neville said. "Harry doesn't love you and according to him, he has pointed out- _**this fact**_ -to you more than once. - That you ignore what he has been telling you – might be the reason that Harry's been avoiding you for almost an entire year. - Secondarily: you now find yourself increasingly isolated and subjected to feelings of extreme loneliness … while at the same time conceding that Ron (of all people) is attractive."

"Remotely attractive", she countered weakly

"Whatever … to me, that you find Ron attractive at all - is proof positive that your unrequited love for Harry is completely disingenuous?" –Neville said knowingly. - "It's time to stop stalking Harry before you lose him as a friend forever. - - I can tell you (in confidence) that he is seriously toying with the idea of a court-ordered magical restraining injunction."

"No … he can't do that", she said in near panic

"Harry's told you several times to switch targets, to find a Ministry bureaucrat who loves work and career over the distraction of raising offspring's. If you want to save your friendship with Harry, find yourself another workaholic and get engaged … quick", Neville pointed out calmly.

"But … I've tried that route repeatedly. - I've had several dates with workaholics from work and they don't want any kind of relationship with anyone – beyond the occasional one night stand - even a steady girlfriend is too much of a career distraction for them", she admitted candidly.

"Surely you have not exhausted the supply of workaholics", Neville countered. – "There has to be more than just a couple of self-centered individuals in government obsessed with their careers"

"Oh there are, without doubt … but most of that-lot wants to be Minister themselves. - Rather than just the spouse of one", she replied.

"Then give-up … as I said; a genuine Feminist does not require a male for anything. - Living alone and remaining friendless is a small price to pay for office of Minister of Magic. - Just stop pursuing Harry before he starts to genuinely hate you. - Gaining office would be loads easier, with Harry being at least on cordial terms with you."

"My relationship with Harry wasn't entirely founded on his use to me politically", Hermione objected strongly. "I am genuinely fond of him … as a person. - - He has always been one of the precious few that could tolerate my personality flaws. - However I'm not above admitting that my current approach to the problem (tactics) haven't worked, – as my efforts to develop a understanding with another bureaucrat have repeatedly been … unproductive. - I am not a man hater per-say … I'm still remain committed to having someone in my life and in acknowledging that need … I have had to concede that at least part of my difficulty in hooking-up romantically … is me".

"Bravo Hermione, the first step in fixing any problem is acknowledging that you have one".

"I have to change my ways of doing things – my personal interactions", she said with grim determination. - "That's why I came to see you. - Tomorrow night is this month's POC gathering and I want to go … as your date."

Silence (stunned disbelief)

Silence (awkward pause)

Silence (it took awhile for Neville to recover from that stunner)

"My date … have you gone mental?"- Neville finally asked, – "why would I do something so stupid? - - You aren't my type for one thing - and for another … what makes you think that I'm not involved in a relationship at the moment. - I could have found a witch that wants children (loads of them)… like I do.

"What is it with males - and their insane desire to procreate?" she snarled.

"It's a medieval desire that you couldn't possibly understand", Neville growled back with a sneer –while using the same 'medieval' term Harry had used. - "… And your question prompts one of my own - - why do you … as a feminist, require a husband or any male in your life in any capacity? – You don't normally engage in traditional methods of attracting a male (Muggle or Wizard) as you don't wear make-up or perfume".

"It is rumored that you have great taste in clothing (fashion) and yet (I'm told) you're deeply offended if the way you dress, attracts any kind of male attention. - - To my knowledge; you've only engaged in what you have publicly referred to as medieval courtship rituals … (attempting to attract a mate) less than a dozen times in your entire life - and none have ended well. - Besides; at your age, isn't the jealousy ploy, a rather childish move?" Neville said with scorn.

"I'm not trying to make Harry jealous…" she began only to be interrupted

"… Well - that's good to hear, for I'm reliably informed that Ginny will be there - and dateless"

"WHAT?"- - Hermione screamed in horror

"Ginny is apparently in town and in-between suitors … according to Ron - and big brother thought that after almost six years (since the break-up at Dumbledore's funeral) his sister could benefit from a face to face confrontation with her lost love … and either ' _bury the hatchet'_ , (and make peace) – **or** \- by sticking an axe into Harry's back. Her feelings for Harry are (I'm told) very negative. - So whatever ploy you've concocted to make Harry fall for you …"

"Harry is not my target; I just want to observe (first-hand) the… ' _Goings on_ ' -at the POC", she said

"The timing of your sudden curiously is very suspicious … don't you think?" he asked.

"Ginny presence has nothing to do with this", she insisted.

"Bullocks … if sabotaging Harry and Ginny's reunion isn't the reason – then why not attend another POC meeting … sometime, next year?

"I don't have to tell you that", she snarled.

"And I don't have to take you", He replied smugly – "why not asked one of your friends with benefits (Ministry bureaucrats) to take you …or Harry?"

"Harry won't take me, I already asked (via owl post) … he says he wants to focus on meeting girls and he wouldn't be able to Chat one up … if was right there next to him".

"Fancy-that, how dare he think he can chat-up a bird, without you at his elbow… listening in", Neville said with thick sarcasm.

"He thinks I'd be a drag - and ruin everything", she continued.

"Can't blame Harry for that", Neville interjected, "for it is your reputation to drain the fun out or a room faster than a dozen Dementors".

"Who told you that?" Hermione demanded hotly.

"Several of your co-workers who shall (for their own safety) remain nameless"

"I won't do anything to them, so you can tell me their names" Hermione insisted

"I'm supposed to believe that- **you** -won't take revenge, in light of what you did to Marietta Edgecombe".

"Marietta deserved what she got" she growled, "and I will find out who has been back-stabbing me at work"

"Ron was right, you are dangerous"

"You say that like it is a bad thing, no-one messes with me", Hermione said smugly.

"And you want me to- ' _pretend_ ' -to date you … just so you can openly sabotage Harry's pitiful chances with Ginny … by getting directly in her face? - - Do I look like I have a death wish?" Neville asked gob-smacked disbelief. - - "It is moments like this, that I find my-self, genuinely surprised that Ron still has his bits … because he was in your face all the time, as I remember."

"And I tell you … again. - I'm not interested in sabotaging anything Harry might hope to obtain with Ginerva … although I serious doubt their encounter will end well", Hermione said honestly. – "Ginerva the chaser (I'm told) is a far cry from Ron's innocent little sister that Harry briefly dated at Hogwarts. The number of boyfriends she has had over the last few years … alone – has changed her dramatically".

"What about all the one-night stands that Harry has had … wouldn't that much casual sex change Harry just as much?"

"He told you about the groupies he's bedded … did he? - - well that's a surprise", – Hermione said despairingly. – "We have all changed since the war … some for the better and most for the worst", She explained. - "I just think that Ginerva has become a cruel and heartless with a dark soul … using and discarding men like a easily replaceable plaything … she has (on the pitch) a brutality streak a kilometer wide, primarily because of what happened to her since her first encounter with Tom Riddle".

"The diary", Neville mumbled.

"Exactly … - - Secondly – on the issue of Hexing Ron - and why I didn't do to him … what I did to Marietta the traitor. - You and Harry don't understand my Hogwarts relationship with Ron – no-one does. - My position in the trio was tenuous at best for the first few years and it was-only at Ron's insistent that I remained in the trio"

"And you are only admitting this … **NOW**?" Neville shouted … "You really are an ungrateful bitch"

"Yes … I am ...I suppose. - I never liked admitting to anyone – how much I use to depend on all the things that Ron did for me", she continued. – " however; five plus years of post war reflection has highlighted in my mind … the negative effects of my lack of gratitude … as well as several other of my imbedded personality flaws. – What little therapy I was able to get (post war), has forced me to the realization that I must make major changes or live alone for the rest of my life".

"Genuine popularity is the cornerstone of success in politics and that unpleasant truth is a reality that I have only recently been forced to acknowledge. - It is obvious to me now … that I cannot fulfill my career goals without charisma, the … _**skill-set of likeability**_ \- and to achieve that … I have to basically reinvent myself".

"Good luck with that", Neville sneered in disbelief.

"I'm painfully aware of how my peers remember me from Hogwarts - and I understand your confusion over the real reason behind why I didn't hex Ron at Hogwarts. – For one thing – Harry would have walked away from me and never looked back … if I did anything even remotely like; ' _ **hexing**_ '- his best mate (Ron). – Beyond the obvious disadvantage of being exiled from the trio – and what it would have done to me (career wise)… more importantly: my restraint was centered on the fact … that no one else (beside Ron) took what I said serious enough to argue with me (and that included Harry).

"Most people with half a brain tuned you out or just walked away". Neville observed.

"Precisely … You have no idea how rare it was that anyone would dare … to disagree with me (even the teachers). – Everyone else just remembers how loud our rows were, but I remember being challenged on a number of issues that forced me to rethink my logic. - I look back at my memories of my shouting matches with Ron with fondness, as they were often enlightening and always very stimulating encounters".

"Sexually stimulating?"

"Yes dammit … are you happy now?" She spat sharply and without hesitation.

"It's ironic really, when you think on it", Neville said. - "That you and Ron went through your Hogwarts years, suffering from the same thing … unrequited love".

"When did you get so wise on the affairs of the heart?"- She asked.

"Luna tried to teach me about forgiveness after my American dumped me, but not all of it took. – A few months later, following a brief and surprisingly physical relationship …that Luna initiated. – In fact … I had more actual sex with Luna than I did with My American (almost none at all actually) although I went out with Alaire for a-lot longer".

"Luna was quick to get physical and she was also (just as fast) to dump me. - She gave me a glimpse of carnal heaven and then dumped me for a bloke she saw in a vision. - She told me that she was preordained to marry a man she hadn't met yet - and have two children by him; Lorcan and Lysander".

"Luna was a seer?" she asked

"Yes - - apparently, her mum was one too … Evanna Lynch … I think, was her (maiden) name. - And like her mother Luna was an untrained and unregistered, erratic seer … with little or no control over her visions", Neville replied. "Considering your dislike for children, you'd be surprised at what Luna has said about your future as a breeder".

"That's not going to happen … get it? - - I don't want any children", she said with a sour face.

"Exactly" Neville said drolly. - "I took up with Hannah Abbott on the rebound - and she turned out to be a alcoholic … which means my love life sucks enough that declare you right once again … in assuming that I don't have a girl in my life. - So I'm free to take a date to tomorrow POC gathering. - - - Now; if I understand you correctly - you're not (as of now) after Harry again … primarily because you are totally convinced that Harry's attempt to hook-up with Ginny again … is going to crash and burn?"

"Yes … without doubt. - I'm sure Harry is going to get hurt", She said. – "I've told him repeatedly (via owl-post) that he's delusional about Ginerva – but he won't listen to me (as usual). - - No, all I need you for is to get me through the door; this will be what the Muggle's call a reconnaissance mission".

"And you won't interfere if Ginny does show up, because it would be better for you tactically … to pick-up the pieces … after Harry crashes and burns", -Neville asked in a worried tone.

"I will always be there for Harry – even if it means as only a friend - and No, I won't interfere … because some of life's lessons are best learned the hard way. - - Besides; I don't want- ' _any of the blame_ ' -when his delusions about Ginerva abruptly end", Hermione said with total sincerity. "Although I still think I'm a better choice for Harry than any sadistic … red-headed, professional Quidditch player. - I can no longer deny that Harry is as you say … my unattainable".

"Good to hear, alright-then. Under the following conditions (non negotiable) I'll be your date. You can't speak to Harry (even in passing) or sit anywhere near to where he sits. - If all you do is sit in a corner and observe … _provided I get Ron's permission first_ … I'll take you to the next POC gathering. - Don't make me regret doing this Hermione"

"You won't regret anything, since Harry stopped coming around as often as he used to - - I've become desperate to find away to get him back in my life. - During our last lunch date … almost eight months ago, Harry admitted that he was going over to Ron's tiny shop three of four times a week for dinner and such. - He also said he's gone pub crawling with you and Seamus and had loads of fun. - As a result I feel excluded. - When I was younger I didn't think I needed friends. - - But now, I've gotten to the point where even the voices of co-workers who hate me, is preferable to that total silence of my flat".

"You really should give another go at counseling?"

"I went through that as a child and it didn't do any good. I tried again recently but couldn't find the appropriate therapist. - I really don't need a councilor, what I need is a personal diplomat to take me by the hand and re-teach me the niceties of social interaction. - The person I have in mind already has the required kindness and unending patience, to take-on a hopeless case like me".

"You're talking about Ron … aren't you?"

"I'm told he's done wonders with Harry",

"Harry is still very-much, a work in progress … believe me" Neville said with a chuckle. – "Besides … Harry was easy, compared to …"

"… Compared to me; the arrogant and ungrateful bitch. - Yes … I know it won't be a quick-fix, reinventing myself will take years … maybe longer. - Like Harry - I have a lot of bad habits to unlearn, but the first step in ending any self-destructive behavior – is asking the right person for help"

"What makes you think that Ron will want to help someone who burned him so badly?"

"Because Ron told Harry a few years ago, that helping people was instinctive with him, that he has a weakness for ' **those in need** '."

"You always did have a remarkable memory - and naturally – you intend to take full advantage of his weakness". - Neville said, his voice dripping with disappointment. "Harry was right about one thing – you are a piece of work".

"Of course I am, all humans are a work in progress – evolving", She said in her best; _I know more than you do_ \- tone. - "I was a stubborn child and convinced that great knowledge alone would open every door - and while that thought remains true. - I have recently come to the realization, that to advance up the ranks of the Ministry … would require leadership skills and that translates to… "

"… People skills – the ability to have underlings eager and willing to work under your direction", Neville said as he completed her sentence. "Compare that to your current co-workers that so despise your - _air of superiority_ – it's nearly reached the point of sabotaging whatever it is that you are working on".

"Yes – that's been happing to me a-lot, lately. - Even when I can prove I'm right on an issue",

"Why can't Harry give you lessons on leadership?" Neville asked politely. "After all, he led the DA"

"Harry never wanted to lead anything, he avoided making proactive decisions whenever possible", Hermione conceded. "As for the DA, I did most of the lesson plans, researched the most useful spells and then had Harry teach them".

"Even then, you were the power behind the throne"

"I guided Harry in the direction he had to travel", she admitted with a slight blush. "But I also knew that no-one would follow me, or learn spells that weren't among those taught in class … if I was the teacher. Harry only got away with it because everyone looked-up to the ' _boy who lived'_. Actually the first real leader the DA ever had was you; Neville. - You rose to the occasion, by creating a refuge for those persecuted by Alecto and Amycus Carrow. "

"I just did what had to be done", Neville said modestly.

"No – you stepped up, and showed you true metal when you defied Voldemort in the courtyard. That's why I suggested you as a symbol of pure-blood courage, you never- ' _ran away'_ -from your responsibilities".

"You can't let that go – can you?" Neville said insightfully.

"He's repeatedly admitted to Harry that he was a coward …" she snarled in reply

"Harry tells a different story. - He tells of a blood traitor who risked death to bring you supplies and information" Neville said.

"He didn't risk all that much", she replied

"He didn't have to go on the Gringotts raid either, or fight at Hogwarts".

"He still abandoned- **me** -in that tent … I mean Harry and I … he abandoned us … twice actually" Hermione mumbled while fearing she had said too much.

"… I think I understand now", Neville said knowingly. "You hate him for letting you down, the foundation stone you leaned on so heavily for six years … abandoned you when he finally accepted that you loved Harry"

"Yes … I depended heavily on Ron. And he did abandon us … during the war", Hermione said. "While you were standing up to the Carrow's … he was hiding like a coward in a Diagon Alley shop. But what Harry doesn't seem to understand, is that I do remember the other things that Ron did, that almost made up for his being a deserter".

"Like what?" – Neville asked and Hermione thought it over, for a long moment, before replying

"Before Albus was murdered; Ron would sit with me in the common room when none of my other peers would come near me … as if I had the plague. - I refused to let anyone see how much being shunned, deeply hurt me … but somehow Ron knew. Everyone liked him … the Firsties adored him and I …"

"… Directly benefited from being in his company", Neville declared knowingly

"Well … yes"

"Then he wasn't the totally worthless clod that you claimed he always was … eh?" - Neville said pointing out the obvious. "But all this … sudden candor, coming from you, is a-tad out of character … isn't it?"

"I never said he was totally worthless, but people just assume I'd say something like that … wouldn't they?" - She said sadly. "Like everyone just assumes that I hate him … which I don't. So when I recently came to the obvious conclusion that I have some really negative social skills (bad habits) that I need to change – and when I learned that Ronald Weasley (of all people) … reinvented himself … I concluded that if he can do something like that … then it can't really be all that difficult"

"Becoming charismatic is not as easy as you might think", Neville warned. - "It's not like learning an obscure spell or potion; out of a dusty book… what Ron has is a gift. - Harry was popular as a hero … yes - - - but few knew him or liked him as a person. – He pushed me away and loads of others … like Dean, Seamus and my-self. - In fact; without Ron as his advocate … he'd still be friendless … Harry suffers from the same negative 'personality issues' that he had in school. – Examples being; Harry still has a short fuse on his temper … radical mood swings still happen at the drop of a hat - and he really hates his celebrity status. - One request for an autograph and Harry goes through the roof".

"He was abused as a child, then forced into the role of a hero and nearly killed", Hermione countered. "I think he has earned the right to be a-tad eccentric."

"Eccentric? - well that's a major understatement, if I ever hear one", Neville snorted. "The Harry, who came to his first ever POC meeting, seemed to me to be on the edge of a long overdue mental breakdown. - Like a long tailed cat in a room filled with rocking chairs … he was borderline schizophrenic. Ron spends a-lot of his time at the POC at Harry's side - calming him, smoothing over ruffled feathers, just to keep a herd of crazy animals with post traumatic stress disorder … upbeat enough to have a good time. - I been to enough lousy parties since the end of the war to know, that whatever Ron does to make our gatherings FUN … is almost an art form".

"Yes, I heard the same thing from several people". Hermione admitted.

"It's true, believe me. The POC has evolved (over time) into a support group for war veterans that neither Ron or I had any intention of setting-up – it just developed on its own. All we wanted to do …was to reconnect with some old school chums, Gryffindor's mainly … but there are Ravenclaw's, Hufflepuff's and even a few Slytherin's in the POC now.

"They all come back every month … even the Slytherin's", she asked sounding genuinely surprised

"We only have two Slytherin's right now, Hermione - and they are a married couple; Greg and Pansy Goyle".

"They got married?"

"Yes … I've had several long chats with the Goyle's at our POC meetings. During theses chats I learned that the Parkinson family was one of those pure blood families that was heavily invested in a Tom Marvolo Riddle victory, so when Voldemort and his Death Eaters were defeated … the Parkinson family – (like the Malfoy's) - were rendered instantly bankrupted. It got so bad at one point, that Pansy's dowry vault had to be emptied … just to keep the family afloat - and if you add to that …Pansy's public support of the Death Eater movement (at Hogwarts) which is now a matter of public record. – Pansy became overnight, one of the most hated post-war survivors".

"I can't say I'm unhappy about that", Hermione admitted.

"Although Pansy wasn't involved in the fighting for Hogwarts … Greg admits to stunning Pansy and carrying her out of the castle … right after the room of requirement fire. The Parkinson's family financial connection to the Pius Thicknesses government alone - made their daughter unacceptable in marriage to those few pure blood families that remained untainted (neutral) during our little civil war".

"… I have seen a list of those pure bloods that- 'allegedly' -remained untainted - and Harry has tried and failed to connect that-lot, to anything unlawful … very frustrating, I can tell you". Hermione pointed out.

"I can only imagine. - - - Anyway, without a dowry Pansy seemed doomed to become an old maid, until Greg (bold as brass) offer Pansy's dad …. Ten galleons as a bride price for her", Neville said as he resumed his tale.

"Lord Parkinson sold his only daughter for - _**Ten Galleons**_? - - I don't believe it", She replied

"She married way below her social position, there is no doubt about that …like a princess sold off the penniless farmer", Neville continued with a chuckle. -"At first old man Parkinson refused the offer. The deal was only saved by the fact that Greg was a pure blood Slytherin … but in the end – with no other suitors, Pansy's dad abruptly took the deal (allegedly after a major argument with his only daughter) and so the ice queen with all her worldly belongings … moved … (actually I think there is more to this story –than anyone knows) into a tiny flat above: – ' _ **Goyle Leather Goods'**_ … the very next day.

"I agree … she was kicked out … and mostly like disinherited", Hermione said.

"Cut-off without a brass farthing … actually", Neville replied which pleased Hermione to no end. "In case you didn't already know … 'Goyle's leather' -is a small shop sandwiched in-between… **'Carnville Quinceys Magical Junkshop'** –and the - **'Sugsrdlums Sweetshop'** –"

"I know of Goyle's … fine leather products - - I bought a pair of boots from them… several times. – However; I never before made the connection between our Gregory Goyle - and that tiny shop" Hermione said sounding surprised.

"Few people do … Greg's Mum died when he was just a nipper, and his dad was a Death Eater who owed Lucius Malfoy loads of money. - Goyle senior died during the fighting at Hogwarts and his son inherited his dad's shop and a-lot of debt … sounds familiar… no?" Neville said

"Is that why Greg acted as Draco's bodyguard for all those years? - - His dad was owned by the elder Malfoy", Hermione said putting it all together a moment later. "Oh I see … you are saying that Goyle became a shop owner in the same way that Ron did".

"Yeah … Draco wanted to help his former bodyguard right from the off. - But Greg had to prove he didn't have a dark-mark on his arm … before Ron would agree to help him. - And then …" Neville began only to be interrupted.

"… And then Ron called in Percy to help Greg get an ICW business loan", she said insightfully.

"The- ICW ( _ **International**_ _**Confederation of Wizards)**_ \- was eager to get local magical business back on their feet as fast as possible … for it quickens a nation's recovery time noticeably (after a civil war)", Neville began. "But just applying for such a loan; is a complicated bureaucratic nightmare …"

"… And Percy certainly knows how to cut red-tape", Hermione said again in interruption, while putting it all together, "that means … Greg owes Ron twice over, he helped save his family business and he owes Ron his life … otherwise Greg would have died in the room of requirements fire".

"Very good Ms. Granger … take ten points for Gryffindor", Neville said smiling. .

"Harry was right; Ronald does have a weakness for helping strays … (people in need)", Hermione said thinking out loud and sounding extra smug

"Yeah sure … it's a weakness?" (Neville said, not thinking that at all) … "It appears that helping people in need …is a family trait with at least some of the Weasley's (but not all) however; my reason for telling you the Goyle story … was to make a point".

"Which is?" she asked.

"That Ron will most likely be too busy at the POC gathering to focus exclusively on teaching you people skills … and besides … instinctive charisma (like Ron's) is a divine gift and not a learned talent, which can be taught. - The Chosen One (Harry) was a prophesied Hero and he didn't have Charisma. - Perhaps you should postpone this project for another time, or better still … find a different teacher".

"No" … she replied sharply.

"You must know, that this plan of yours … to get Ron's help … is fundamentally flawed."

"How so?" she asked

"By the simple truth behind what you have stated publicly … many-many times: ' _that there is nothing that Ron could possibly know, which would be even remotely … worth learning_ "

"I did say that … didn't I?" she said sadly

"Frequently", he said drolly

"And that was rather insensitive … wasn't it?" - She asked

"Yes it was- ' _Ms. Congeniality_ '," – Neville replied bitterly.

"Self-righteous arrogance has apparently been my undoing" she admitted softly,

"Really … now there's - a shocker", Neville said looking at Hermione with obvious distain

"Luckily, bad habits can be unlearned … I can reinvent my-self."

"Actually … I'm rather surprised that you are willing to make any kind of personality change, just for the sake of a promotion", Neville said genuinely surprised … "I wasn't the only one that thought you'd never change - and I still think –that you should find another teacher".

"No … it has to be Ron", she insisted.

"As I understand this … your goal is purely selfish – it's just another step in your never ending ambition to become the first female (and Muggleborn) **Minister of Magic** (some fourteen years from now). Nothing can get in the way of acquiring the necessary skills sets to be liked by as many people as is required, to ensure your climb to the top of the Ministry ranks. - - a- _required_ _skill set_ -that all successful career lying Politicians' … must have,"

"I'm not doing this for promotion exclusively; I need to make some changes in my social interactions as well … my lack of any; 'third dates'- has become rather bothersome", she said in her own defense

"So you can give another go at Harry?"

"No … I think after more than a decade of trying, it's time to concede defeat in that struggle …as graciously as I can", she said with great reluctance.

"You're admitting defeat?" - Neville asked gob-smacked.

"For the first time in my life, I have encountered an unmovable object, which is too stubborn to know what's in his best interest".

"You're not his type of bird Hermione … not even remotely". Neville said softly

"What you mean is … if I had big teats and broad hips like Cho – I'd be in the pudding club right now … with Harry's baby". She growled bitterly. 'Why can't just one of you- ' _ **Neanderthals**_ ' - be attracted to a girl with a brain?"

"You forget about …"

"… Ron, no I haven't. - That lazy slug isn't …"

"…Is now the sole proprietor of a rather successful shop", Neville interrupted forcefully. "People change with time, (as you yourself admitted) some out of their own accord, others when properly motivated. - If you did indeed inspire his transformation – take a step-back and pat yourself on the back for a job well done", Neville said thoughtfully.

"Why is everyone trying to get me to hook-up with Ron … again?" - Hermione said seeing through Neville's subtle coaxing.

888

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

The disadvantages of telling the truth

By Billybob - csagun36 … chapter 11

 **Rated:** M, - just to be safeguarded from the prudish criticism of the overly sensitive. The rating is what it is for adult language and banter, some UK profanity / slang and **implied** sexual innuendo. I do not write blow-by-blow smut.

Category: AU, alternate universe … set in the interval between the end of the battle and the cannon epilog; some nineteen years later.

Basically - -I write the way I speak, as if it was a stage play – inserting pauses in dialog for emphasis. It's not proper I know, but it a-lot better written English than what is seen today in … ' _text messages_ … _u-tube_ or _Facebook'_

888

Author's disclaimer: This story is based in the world created by J. K. Rowling, she owns all legal rights to the characters, setting, etc. - I am merely borrowing the contents of the JKR world for my own amusement and that of my few readers. In other words…her characters…my plot…savvy?

8888 - Flashback begins

"Why is everyone trying to get me to hook-up with Ron … again?" - Hermione said seeing through Neville's subtle coaxing.

8888 - Flashback ends

"Beyond the obvious fact that he was the only one - who ever genuinely loved you (and that includes Krum), I don't have a clue. - - Because, those of us that know you (as you are today) - and have come to know Ron (the shopkeeper) … actually believe that Ron can do loads better than you", Neville said while chuckling softly.

"What ! - Hermione said outraged.

"So … no, Ms. Granger, - I'm not trying to hook you up with my friend… frankly … you don't deserve someone as nice as Ron. - I just love rubbing your face in the fact … that the smartest witch of her generation … _**goodnight dumped**_ … perhaps the only male (in all of Europe) that was ever genuinely attracted to you … while pursuing someone that's about to get a legal restraining order (deranged stalker) issued against you. - It simply amazes me how utterly clueless you are romantically".

"I am not … I've had loads of dates since Hogwarts"

"Sure you have", Neville countered. "But after discounting the blokes that just wanted to shag a national hero … how many genuine relationships have you had, since you dumped that poor pathetic dimwitted slug?"

"I don't see how any of that … is relevant"

"Then why insist on a- _'jilted suitor'_ -as your charisma teacher. Why not (try again) and seek out a Muggle mental health expert, who specializes in social disorders to help you… **or** … better still, a popularity expert like your mentor … Kingsley".

"Several reasons actually", Hermione replied nervously, thinking on her feet. – "Right from the off … even if I could find a Muggle, trained in - Social Psychology … (and I have tried) he or she would never believe that magic actually exists … nor could this unnamed doctor… have any understanding of our tiny magical community - and its somewhat bizarre customs. - Secondarily; although recent events have made me realize that I needed to reinvent myself ... It's not something I can do out of a self-help book".

"That's true … I suppose", Neville said with a warm smile

"Working seven days a week at the Ministry these last few years and surrounded by people that I have offended in one way or another … has made me really fearful (more than anything) of the possibility of ending my life isolated and despised", I said firmly. – "This has made me come to somewhat agree with Harry about the concept of having someone to share in my accomplishments".

"I still can't believe it" Neville said gob smacked, "Is it even possible that a devout feminist can have a family … aren't all males by definition, classified as worthless?"

"And I can't believe that Draco is not in jail - and that he has deceived you with a friendship, that can't be remotely real". I responded hotly.

"Justice can still be bought in this country … deals can be made – immunity purchased … and the best example of the this was the cooperation provided by the elder Malfoy - by testifying against his Death Eater peers", Neville replied. - - "His 'Intel' literally … saved his bloodline from extinction, for apparently Lucius made a deal."

"With you?" I asked.

"Oh - No … Lucius deal was with the Ministry … his goal was to get his wife and son immunity from all crimes. He did indeed do a lot things that where border-line criminal. - And before you ask … Draco told me a-lot about himself, while we were getting our business started. - Normally … I'm not the suspicious type …but I checked out a-lot of what Draco told me - and it was all true".

"He is still evil" - I said with a sneer.

"Maybe he is … I know you think that I'm an idiot for trusting Draco … and maybe he belongs in jail like you said. - But after the war the Longbottom family was bankrupt. - My grandmother's health was failing fast and I didn't have a single Knut in my pocket. - So yes … I did what I had to, just to survive, and if that meant making a deal with the devil (Draco) - - then … so be it", Neville said sadly.

"So you are helping the Ministry to cover-up for Draco's crimes" I accused.

"What crimes?" – Neville replied. "Draco was a Hogwarts at the time of the take-over … he was also at school during the Mudblood ethnic cleansing, and the death camps that Umbridge set up. - All his plots against the duo (at school) failed miserably. - The way I see it … you hate Draco because he called you Mudblood … just as you hate all men because you're a feminist".

"I don't hate all men … just eighty-five percent of them. – The only ones that I truly despise … are mostly knuckle-dragging Neanderthal's - and that includes the Hogwarts Ron"

"… and what of the post-war; shopkeeper variation… what of him?" – Neville asked

"I'm keeping an open mind on the reinvented slug … in case he reverts back to type. - Just as you are with Draco, I imagine. - - - So as I was saying; before being distracted (again) by trivialities. - I've come to fully accept the need to get some help - so that I can reinvent myself - and advance my career. – However I have been repeatedly frustrated in this effort, because (as I already said) there are no variations to the Muggle social psychologist, working in the magical healing field … which might explain …Tom Riddle's unchecked insanity. - Having reached a dead end on my personal renaissance - It was only natural to turn to an old trusted friend for help."

"As for the possibility of using Kingsley Shacklebolt as my- _people skills_ -instructor … let me tell you this … after a few years as the only special research assistant in the Minister's office - I can no longer trust Kingsley enough to serve any interest, other than his own. - Everything with him is now a political issue", Hermione freely admitted. "He's more interested in getting reelected than in serving the people and that style of 'self-serving' … people skills, I want no part of. - - I certainly don't want to e ver sell my conscious to the highest bidder, like Fudge, Thicknesses and now Shacklebolt have done."

"So being Shacklebolt protégé has opened your eyes to the dark side of magical politics' …eh?" he said smiling.

"… and how quickly power corrupts", she replied.

"Exactly how high do you want to climb in the ministry, considering that most department heads are politically motivated appointments", Neville asked curiously"

"Oh I still want to be Minister of Magic one day – but not at the price that Kingsley is paying. There must be away to avoid the bribery and the blackmail that goes hand in hand with politics." Hermione conceded. - "I want to be effective and make a difference in the working conditions of House-elves and others … like Centaurs, Goblins and most importantly; Werewolves (I owe it to Remus). And to make these positive reforms, I desperately need to get-along with my coworkers,"

"And being genuinely liked by almost everyone, is one of Ron's limited abilities"

"Exactly" … Hermione agreed firmly. "Besides; reconnecting with Ron is perhaps the best way I know of … to get Harry back in my life. Lord I miss our dinners and lunches" she said with total candor. - "While I somewhat accept, that Harry is 'most likely' … my romantic unattainable. - After five years as a workaholic I've also come to acknowledge, that I need someone special in my life … Ron was my doorway into Harry's life at Hogwarts - and he will be my doorway again".

"I know that I have to cut way-down on the extra long hours that I put in at work - and to reorganize my priorities' towards more people centric fun-times. – I have to learn how to turn a second date into a third - and then a committed relationship that actually goes somewhere. - - Most of all … I need a real boyfriend and not a lying bureaucrat who uses empty flattery to ease the downward passage of my knickers. - I refuse to be just another notch in yet another Neanderthal's bedpost".

"All noble goals … I'm sure", Neville interjected sarcastically

"But my first baby step toward success … is to hook up with an expert on reinventing one-self… and that is regretfully … Ron. - Now let's discuss logistical matters, about these POC gatherings, is it highly formal attire or informal…"

"Informal, most definitely informal – the goal is to have a good time, whiskey/wine stains notwithstanding"

"Really?",

"Really-really" he replied. "I'll meet you in front of Ron's shop at seven o'clock tomorrow night. It will be a safe point to meet as Ron usually goes to the- _**Leaky Caldron**_ -around six to set everything-up. - Dinner is served at seven-thirty sharp … and as I know of your habit of not showing-up for lunches with Harry – if you haven't shown by seven-twenty – I will carry-on alone … got it?"

"Yes, I understand"

888

Ten minutes after Hermione had departed … Neville stepped through the front door of- _**Black Knight chess Ltd**_. – His goal, a little chat with his old dorm-mate, Ron. - During the course of the next thirty minutes Neville explained in 'mi nute detail' everything said during his meeting with Hermione."

"So do you really believe she has (at age 23) given-up her pursuit of Harry", Ron asked in amused tone.

"No more than you do", Neville replied. "I doubt that even a magical restraining order will stop her",

"And we both highly-doubt, that Harry will ever get one". Ron added.

"Yeah … he's all talk these days. - All a-part of the sad trials and tribulations of being a national Hero", Neville said with an ironic chuckle. - "So what are you going to do?"

"Nothing … beyond politely declining her request", Ron answered. "Not even Professor Henry Higgins could do what Hermione asks … not in the time frame, that she most likely has in mind. - That woman can ruffle feathers a lot faster than I could ever smooth them".

"Who is Professor Henry Higgins?"

"A character in a stage play that my ghostly gaffer just loves … - My fair lady."

"And how did you come to see it?"

"Dean's flat is in the Muggle part of London, with all kinds of electric doodads and such. - He's a huge- _**West Ham United football club**_ –fan and as you might remember … I didn't know squat about Muggle football. – Well … he came to the last gathering all excited about his team winning a match. Seeing the blank expression on my face, he volunteered to enlighten me to the joys of football (at his place) and watch the next match on his telly".

"So … what did you think"

"The match got rained out … twenty minutes in", Ron said with a shrug of his shoulders. "But as a consolation prize; Dean introduced me to the concept of a 'video cassette recording' of the cinema version of the stage play My Fair Lady".

"Was that your first exposure to a VCR and a telly?"

"Yes and I was gob-smacked – we have seriously underestimated the cleverness of Muggle's", Ron said with a worried expression on his face.

"Yeah … I found-out the dangers of underestimating cleverness … the hard way", Neville bemoaned. "The love of my life pulled a 'goodnight' on me … the first ever. A now famous method of dumping of a boyfriend (at Hogwarts) so hard and cruel that they named it after her".

"I thought you had moved on with Hannah?"

"I tried and failed … Hannah doesn't think she has a drinking problem and that's why we didn't work. – But it is Alaire still haunts me … when she left without saying goodbye - she took my soul with her", Neville admitted sadly before he abruptly realized. - "I'm sorry Ron, reminding you about getting dumped, you must know better than anyone else … how that feels".

"Alaire was (at least) your official girlfriend for several months, before the Battle of the Astronomy Tower. Hermione never acknowledge that I was even romantically alive for six years. But being dumped hard and cruel … is something we share in common; running head-long into a romantic unattainable at the end of sixth year … you and your American (*) - and me and my bookworm.

"It happened to Draco too, being dumped changed us all. - The real question is … will we ever recover?" – Neville asked in a worried tone".

"All of us have blood on our hands; my-friend", Ron said in a resigned tone. "We are all haunted by the things we have done … horrible things during our civil war. - Granger and Potter emerged with relatively clean hands …

" … They hid in a ruddy tent for most of the occupation …"

"Yes they did … they avoided the horrors that we saw … that the snakes that fought with us saw", Ron. I'm years away from fully trusting Draco, forgiving him … is something we both struggle with everyday. To Granger the world is black and white – guilty or innocent. By Granger's inflexible standards; I should be dead or in Azkaban for murder. - She looks down her nose at those of us trying to live in peace with our former enemies. - - She doesn't understand that those of us that fought (on both sides) committed atrocities … that there was more ' _in the middle grey_ ' than the absolutes of pure good versus pure evil".

"I still have nightmares; Ron" Neville admitted

"So do I … even with therapy, but we are at least trying to put the past behind us. - I actually admire your struggles to maintain a friendship with Draco – you are a better man and more forgiving, than I could ever be".

"You and Greg are doing alright.

"Yeah … he's actually a nice bloke, I now understand why he had to be Draco's bodyguard and that helps loads. - Besides … he never tried to hurt- **HER** – on his own volition. I'm on friendly terms with all of the snakes who fought for us. In fact Greg Goyle has told me that; Bridget and Terence Briggs, Peter Hanley and a few others of the Slytherin nine have expressed interest in joining the POC".

"Hermione won't be happy that more snakes want to be in the POC"

"Not all snakes are bad, the head of the house (Slughorn) fought for us as did almost half of students old enough to fight", Ron said with a snarl. - "There were Ravenclaw's and even some Puffs that fought with the Death Eaters for crying out loud. - Civil wars are never cut and dry".

"She missed ninety percent of the war … Harry did to. - She doesn't understand what we went through," Neville protested.

"Like I said … you are far more forgiving than I am", Ron said firmly, "forgiveness _come to think on it_ \- isn't normally a Weasley trait either (just ask my sister) and I have to make a conscious effort to be civil. "I know we have to move on after the war and love our enemies and all that rubbish (or so my therapist tells me) and thus find better girls, better women, better lovers, and better wives."

"We still can't compete with Harry on that score", Neville bemoaned.

"Nor should we … any bird still pinning away for him, we don't need. - There is only one Potter in all of the United Kingdom - and sooner or later Hermione is going to marry him. - That leaves countless birds without a bloke … birds which will just have to settle for two really nice guys … like us. – Think-about it … we are a ruddy bargain, Neville … no mood swings and a lot less abuse issues (from grandmothers or siblings). - With us, there are no worries about celebrity groupies trying to steal us … no infidelity concerns".

"They should be queuing up for studs like us", Neville said with self-mocking humor.

"We are a long way from perfect, my friend - but I firmly believe that there is a girl out there, with her biological clock ticking like mad, while telling her-self … that she is long overdue when it comes to making Longbottom babies."

"You really believe that?" Neville asked with a touch of desperation in his voice.

"Of course I do" Ron said as he guided his now up-beat friend out of his shop. And Neville remained upbeat for the rest of the day until dinner time when he realized that Ron had side-stepped the issue of a girl that would be eager to bare his babies.

888

Time - 7:24pm, the night of the gathering.

Hermione's POV

8888

I was running late (as usual) due to a last minute emergency at the Ministry. - But (then-again), there was always a last minute crisis going on at work. - I had tried to take the entire day-off to go into Muggle London - and have my make-up done by a professional (because I otherwise – don't have a clue) only to be called back (right after my appointment) into work to handle another emergency – (Kingsley was playing golf … and couldn't be bothered) while Percy was meeting with his German counterpart in Berlin. - I didn't need a new outfit, because I had a closet load of casual attire at my flat (lose fitting blue jeans and tops) but I didn't think that the comfortable look, would get the job done.

There was a major difference (I had discovered) between how my fans wanted to see me dressed and the way I actually dressed. - Those that only remembered me as the Hogwarts first genuine feminist, believed that the- _**know it all prig**_ -had no sense of fashion at all. - I know that this was the general consensus, because most of my age peers had only seen me, wearing a dress o nce (during the Yule ball … at age 15)

And then there was my stereotypical … Hogsmeade weekend attire, consisting of (worn) loose-fitting jeans and tops … that did nothing to enhance my nonexistent figure. _BY The Way_ \- although most witches might not believe it … I simply adore wearing the latest in current fashion, it's the sole advantage to having a runway model figure - and my closets (yes … plural) are stuffed to overflowing with the latest from Paris and Milan".

"Growing up as the only child of rich workaholics … I was in designer clothing since the age of two. - I just couldn't see myself wearing such highly expensive, casual clothing at school (it could have been stolen). - - While staying at the- _**Burrow**_ … it was a different story (Ginny would want to borrow half of it - and magically adjust it to fit her) and finally during the 'camping trip' … which wasn't the appropriate venue for designer clothing".

"I had one final reason for seven years worth of suppressing my exceptionally good taste in fashion … and that was … I had to deliberately dress down, (and shun when possible … new clothing) just so as to avoid embarrassing Ron, whose clothing was never much better than rags. - You see I wasn't completely insensitive to his feelings … although, I didn't encourage his romantic advances … I wasn't oblivious to them either.

I'm quite sure that Patil and Brown couldn't remember me dressing provocatively to attract Harry by showing-off any cleavage – mainly because … I didn't have any. - - And to be perfectly honest – even now in my mid-twenties, I still don't have the bosom volume to pull off a respectable display of cleavage. - I did wear a dress to Bills wedding … but I doubt that Harry actually noticed (he was still in a- ' _ **foul mood'**_ -over his break-up with Ginerva) … on the other hand … I'd bet my last Knut that Ron did.

What is it with Ron … everything always circles back to Ron? - The dimwitted slug of Hogwarts I can easily discount … but the shopkeeper is an entirely different matter. - Harry sings his praises constantly ... via owl-post (letters are the only way we keep in contact now), and yet after losing all that … I still can't remain civil in Ron's company for five minutes. - What if (heaven forbid) Neville is correct … could my lack of self control when I see him, be an indication of the beginnings of sexual attraction? - - Is Ron in his work clothes even remotely sexy? - - And if they are …oh sweet baby Maeve … am I in trouble.

Neville was right about another thing - my decades old pursuit of Harry has failed miserably. He's been avoiding me and I've gradually come to believe, that the key to getting back in Harry's good-graces … once again circles back to … Ron. - - Harry's all but desperation to reconnect with Ron after getting out of the Auror Academy … should have been a wake-up call level indicator … that I had miscalculated (minor error … and not a major mistake) of how much Harry needed Ron around as his best mate. –

That I to have come to regret (over time) our estrangement (entirely his fault) was also a stunner, I had honestly anticipated that with no contact with Ron for two whole years (except for twenty minutes at my graduation) that Harry would have moved-on and left his clownish sidekick in the dust of the past … like the rest of his old dorm mates. - I had expected Harry to make new friends (shared interests and occupation) from among his peers in the Auror department … but apparently there were far more worshippers in the- _**Department of Law Enforcement**_ … than peers.

I don't deny (anymore) that Ron's charisma … kept me and Harry on speaking terms with our Hogwarts peers for years – and that without Ron by my side at the ministry I found myself isolated and despised. - I don't deny that part of me … is jealous that Harry has Ron back in his life (and having fun) while I don't. - How do I respond to undervaluing the- ' _people person_ ' -in the trio? - I deliberately ignored the dimwitted slug … had him written him out of history - without realizing that he would one day evolve into … a diamond in the ruff" – (now there's a real stunner)

Neville was right about one final thing … there is no logical reason for me to insist on having Ron as my popularity teacher (can Charisma even be taught?) … I'm sure (if I really-really tried) I could find a certified social psychologist to help me with my socialization issue. - And I have procrastinated on this issue for years … much to my determent. - So facing the reality of being utterly friendless (in the eleventh hour) I have decided to go proactive which translates to being dressed to the nine's … in a outfit, that actually shows off my meager feminine wiles … just to catch the eye of …"

8888

It was at this point that Hermione appeared (via apparition) in the nearly deserted Diagon Alley … directly in front of a closed Ollivander's. There were perhaps a half-dozen or so people wandering about in the dark passageways. - Drawing down shutters and locking shop doors … the business day having ended as the sun set. - As I was late, Hermione looked in the direction of the Black Knight shop and saw that it was already dark and closed-up tight. - Neville was nowhere to be seen and that caused Hermione to despair … for without an escort, with the hope of reinventing my-self would be gone.

Suddenly out of the darkness, a voice was heard: - "I had begun to fear that you had stood me up, Ms. Ganger"

"Ron?" - I asked sounding genuinely surprised … as I turned her head in the direction of the sound. - And then a figure stepped out of the shadows and under the light of a street lamp. - Ron was dressed in shades of earth colors (brown) from his bowler down to his runners. - I looked at Ron … dressed to the nines in a brown overcoat by Ralph Lauren which was left unbuttoned. - It covered a deliciously expensive Brunello Cucineli cashmere sweater over a pair AG Jeans. - I couldn't help but grasp at his appearance. - It was as if I was seeing him for the first time - and naturally my heart skipped a beat.

As I examined closely the wizard approaching me, I noticed something that I hadn't before. - The two times I had seen him before this, Ron was wearing a thick (white-canvas) shop apron … which somehow diminished the full effects of his business suit. - But this time in the fading light of- _**Diagon Alley**_ -at sunset, I g ot it in the gut with both-barrels (the totally unexpected effect) of his beautifully coordinated - and meticulously clean; gentlemen's apparel. He wasn't in his work clothing at the moment … but his casual apparel was equally stunning - and (drat it all) a-bit sexually inspiring. - But this unexpected affect on me (unusually strong feelings of attraction) was not the result of the expensive labels … alone.

It is how the clothes were worn that made the real difference. - Being a genuine gentleman (in my opinion) is more about how a bloke carries himself, his mannerism, rather than his clothing or level of education. - The Hogwarts Ron carried himself as a bloke in rags would, like a bent-over clown … who used his gift of likeability and humor to make people overlook how deeply ashamed he felt over what he was wearing, so ashamed in fact …he refused (after fourth year) to draw any attention to himself.

The gentlemen shopkeeper (on the other hand) - who now approached me … walked proud and stood tall, the clear master of his own fate. - - I whispered another sigh (almost a swoon) as I took in Ron … the self-made man. Here was a gentleman who wasn't in anyone's shadow – and when all of this input overload … combined in my head, my lingering image of the dimwitted slug was banished to the back of my school-time memories.

"What I was thinking was; ' _so this is how he looks when he is dressed_ _informally'_? - but what came out of my mouth was ' _where is Neville_ '?" I asked far more harshly than I intended (dammit … why can't I be cordial with this man?)

"Neville as it turned out … has had a very busy twenty-four hours since he last saw you", Ron replied politely, while trying to keep his promise to his gaffer and not lose his temper. "He sends his sincerest apologies … as he is currently engaged in delicate negotiations concerning the future of his bloodline".

"He has a date?" I asked amazed.

"It's far more than just a date - I assure you … unless I have grossly misjudged the situation - and the way she looked at him (at lunch) as in: _**eat-him-alive"**_. Ron declared. – "I would say that right now our Neville is attempting to resist engaging in an all night marathon of baby making".

"Sex … on a first date … a lunch date; no less - with you in attendance, I assume?" I asked mystified.

"It is true … I was there and actually … I arranged the whole thing. - The confrontation took place in public (at a Muggle restaurant) at high noon and in the heart of Muggle London" Ron said proudly.

"And I insist … that Neville is not the type of bloke that has sex on the first date" she insisted.

"But it wasn't their first date … they had a relationship at Hogwarts that ended badly and… "

"Please tell me that you talking about … Luna?" - I interrupted franticly.

"No … do you happen to remember the American exchange student that Gryffindor hosted during sixth year?" - Ron asked carefully.

"Sweet Merlin … you don't mean - **HER** ", Hermione growled as her anger flared.

"Then you do remember Alaire, that's good".

"Ronald; have you gone completely mental?" - I asked now utterly furious. – "Hooking up our innocent Neville - **again** … with that shameless cockteaser, will only end in disaster"

"Neville is hardly innocent … most of us lost that during the war", Ron snarled before stepping back for a moment to regain her composure.

"You clearly don't remember the way she dressed", I said in a deeply sour tone. – "The undone buttons of her uniform shirt to show-off her cleavage", I responded harshly – "The passionate snog (of Harry) in the twins Hogsmeade joke shop … the display of cleavage in the great hall … the blunt sexual aggressiveness she showered on everyone during the yoga class incident".

"You're just jealous, because she almost took Harry away from you." - Ron snarled still fighting to keep his growing anger in check.

"I was never jealous of Alaire" - she growled back.

"Keep telling your-self that", Ron said in a- 'forced' -calmer tone. "All I know … is that Alaire was a wakeup call for Ginny as it prompted my sister to go- _**all proactive**_ -in her public pursuit of Harry. - And she could have had him … as her official boyfriend … for a brief time anyway - until Dumbledore's murder".

"I'm highly disappointed in you Ronald … only a dimwitted slug would reunite Goodnight and Longbottom". - She snarled as her image of the sidekick in rags came roaring back to the forefront of her consciousness.

"Nothing new there … I've always disappointed you Ms. Granger", Ron said through clenched teeth – his anger barely in check. "Luckily for both of us, I don't have to wait for your permission anymore … before I do something. - - You have the right to your option, so I'll just say this; that Alaire came into my shop and asked where she could find Neville. - She admitted to me, that leavening Neville was the greatest mistake in her life … she told me, she could no longer exist without him".

"The dimwitted slug standing before you … believed her, Ms. Granger … something told me she was being totally sincere. - I know you can't understand the entire concept of making a romantic mistake, (because you never make mistakes) or finding the courage inside … to admit to such a grievous error and then try to make amends. – Being a Goddess makes being prefect … so damn easy. - - But us mere mortals, muck-up romantically all the time, lord knows I have … often enough".

"Dammit Ron … I'm not the perfect role model that my fanatical fans think I am. I'm just as mortal as you are - and please forgive me, if I spoke out of turn. - Ripping out your throat before I had all the data to make a logical conclusion," I pleaded knowing instinctively that I had stepped in it (before I knew all the facts) big time... my hyper critical mouth alienating the very person I was seeking out to help me.

"Hold-on, what just happened?' - - Ron asked, more gob-smacked than at any other time of his life. – "You couldn't have possibly … just admitted to a mistake in judgment … could you?"

"The Goddess is trying to step-down from her pedestal, Ron", I said apologetically. – "I've had enough of being a perfectionist … of losing any chance of genuine friendships - simply because, I suffer from a super critical and very abrasive personality".

"I know what you want of me … and I can't help you", Ron replied honestly. "You and the others give me far too much credit. - That I personally believe … that the root cause of your anti-social issues can be traced back to your childhood, while living with two perfectionist workaholics … doesn't translates into any kind of ability to correct the problem".

"Then you- **do** -know what's wrong with me?" I said feeling encouraged

"No … that was merely an educated guess, due to what I have learned about my own issues while undergoing therapy". Ron admitted honestly. "Neville tells me you've been looking for a psychologist to help with your … issues. – and while I can applaud anyone interested in personal growth … the only help I can offer - is to give you the name of my therapist … she is a- **squib** \- so she understands our … our … what did you call it … ' _ah yes'_ … our tiny Wizarding culture?"

"Thank-you Ron", I said with genuine gratitude.

"Don't mention it, besides … I intend to take full advantage of you going into counseling, in my ongoing campaign to get Harry into therapy. - Abused as a child – forced to live in a broom cupboard … his martyr complex … our Harry is a bigger mess than I am … and that's saying something".

( _What did Harry say? - - oh yeah_ ) - - "You seem more comfortable in your skin than we are". I said sounding pleased … ( _this was going better than expected_ )

"You mean the shop?" Ron replied with his trademarked, lopsided-grin … that made my heart melt. – "My therapist has said; that my shop is just a physical manifestation of my true calling. - I love making chess-sets and interacting with people on a daily bases. - Being an Auror and living every day suspicious of absobloodylutely everyone – dealing constantly with evil criminals, would have been a horrible fit for someone like me. - - I genuinely like people too much to become that cynical, and accepting that truth about myself has made waking up with a smile (each morning) a-lot easier".

"Harry was right … you are comfortable in your skin", I said as my heart melted a-little more.

"I suppose I am," Ron admitted with his usual candor. – "Which is yet another reason why I can't help you. - I'm not a professional therapist … nor am I trained to help people with personal issues. - Too much could go wrong and I fear doing something wrong which would leave you worse off than you are now. What works for me … most likely won't work for you".

"No … it has to be you. - Walking hand and hand with professional help" (another double meaning … should I worry about all this semi-flirting)

"Neville told me what you want and I frankly can't understand your driving ambition to twist popularity into a tool to become Minister of Magic", Ron continued. – "I was a lousy liar at Hogwarts - and that handicap hasn't changed … so asking me to teach you to- _li_ _e convincin_ _gly_ -to the public … with a persuasive smile … isn't one of my limited skill sets".

"Not all politicians lie … not all the time - just ninety-five percent of them do. - I need to learn the subtle art of friendly persuasion utilizing facts and honesty … instead of lies. - That method in itself will make me stand-out as unique from the dishonest establishment types. - But my career isn't why I- _need you_ -so badly" (that came out wrong – or did I intend yet another, double meaning)

"I'll take the name of your therapist and go into counseling over my workaholic issues (I promise). - But I also need a social skills therapist to reeducate me in how to find happiness outside of work. - That's why I need you … for only you can inspire that kind of change in me".

"The only one … Me … inspire you … since when?" Ron replied gob smacked. - - "Harry alone … has been your sole source of inspiration and your; _one and o_ _nl_ _y_ -hero for eleven plus years … maybe longer. - Again, I must p olitely point out, that I am not a trained therapist … not even remotely. - Harry becomes a hand full … every time his mood switches. And that's why I'm pushing so hard for him to get mental help".

But I don't have Harry's issues … mine are very different…" I began before being interrupted.

"… and I have repeatedly acknowledged that I don't have the skill set to help people with their … issues. - I'm just a simple shopkeeper. - If I understand correctly … from what Neville told me … what you are asking would be (even while in intensive therapy) a twenty-four hour … seven days a week undertaking".

"Yes … I fully understand that", I replied demurely . – "I accept the requirement of reducing my work-week to a more manageable level … so as to spend more time in your company"

"I'm sorry … but I don't think you have any concept of what you're getting your-self into. - I've been in therapy for two years over my- _**survivor's guilt**_ \- and I still have a long way to go", Ron said in prefect candor in way of a warning. - "If you are genuinely serious, about reinventing your-self … you'll need to spend a few years in therapy first … you'll need to tone down your hyper critical habits at work long before mingling with people again in a social setting. There is no quick fix to be had … no spell to transform your personality".

"I understand what's involved", I began.

"No you don't … not even remotely. - You're too smart to think that a few hours a week with a therapist will change anything?" – He said.

"I was thinking more on the lines of … three or four hours a day … maybe more … _**with you**_!" I suggested sweetly.

"Three or four hours a day … 'every day' … with me - - are you mental?" - Ron asked. … "I do have a life of my own, you know. – I don't have that much free time to spend on someone who considers me utterly worthless.

"You were worthless at one time … but your prospects have improved … noticeably", I said brightly. "Nor do I hate you Ronald … as Neville has probably suggested", I replied as if the very idea was silly.

"You ask too much of me - and even if I was inclined to help, which I'm not - - you made your choice on the steps … and I strongly suggest that you stick to it", Ron said reasonably although I could tell he was struggling to keep his temper in check. "Now that you're aware of what is involved … I think you should either rethink this crazy idea or undergo a few years of intensive therapy before giving any thought to having a dimwitted slug in your daily company … for what could be years".

"If not longer", I said in a soft husky tone - which made Ron's eyes go wide in surprise and take a step back (good - - I have unsettled his composure … about time) - _Sweet baby Maeve … am I actually trying to seduce him? -_ I said to my-self.

"Let's bring this discussion to an end with a compromise that neither of us will like. - How about this then. - Right from the off … you need to spend some time in therapy before you try to learn to- _li_ _e convincin_ _gly_ \- to the general public. - I honestly do not believe that a dedicated workaholic such as yourself … can in good conscious, set aside the appropriate amount of time (for very long) from you busy schedule to waste it on therapy or in my company".

"I'll make time" I insisted.

"Forgive me for being a doubting Thomas here", Ron replied reasonably. – "But I'm sure you said the same thing to Harry concerning attending lunch dates with him. - So before I would consider attempting even a trial period … you'll have to free-up the time from work … and get into therapy. - In all candor; I can't help but wonder … how long it will take, before you start skipping your therapist secessions. Mainly because; something coming-up at work … which was your standardized excuse for missing lunch-dates, with Harry. –

"Can you really; I wonder … actually restrain your natural inclination to refute my (people skills) suggestions or argue with the advice … of a dimwitted slug?" – Ron continued. – "I've had quite enough of being belittled … the first time you talk down to me, like a Goddess to a commoners … I walk … is that understood?"

"So when you muck things up … I can't call you on". I asked sweetly

"If you are already assuming that I'm going to muck things up … then maybe, I'm not the person to come to for help", Ron said in a sour tone.

"But its comments like that last one … the kind that offends … which I need your help on", I insisted.

"Then it is professional help that you should be seeking … not that of a dimwitted, rank amateur like my-self", Ron countered. - "It boils down to presentation … the difference between politely pointing a mistake and questioning my overall intelligence. - Really Ms. Granger you should pick someone with a thicker skin to do this for you".

"No … it has to be you … I'm in need and desperate to change my post war destiny", I pleaded.

"And what is my motivation for doing this? – I have come to accept you as my romantic unattainable. - I have been humiliated beyond description and written out of history by you", Ron admitted sadly, - "How can you expect me to overlook all that … to teach you what I do instinctively. - Charisma … and even if I do have it, I doubt it is something that can be taught".

"You gave Alaire a second chance with Neville … didn't you?" I asked.

"Yes … but I had a feeling … deep down – that Alaire actually loved Neville", Ron said firmly. "She isn't like you. - Alaire isn't out to- USE HIM AGAIN – just to gain a career advantage … that will one day lead her to become; the Minister of Magic".

"You think this is- 'all about'-my hope to become Minister?" I asked.

"Frankly … Yes", was his reply?

"You said you're proud of you accomplishments, content with your lot in life. True?" - I argued

"True, all I lack is a loving family … including children", He said and I knew that last bit was a jab at my feminist desire to have a childless marriage.

"I do want to be Minister … I can do a-lot of good in that position", I said

"Of that I have no doubts. - I have every confidence in your brilliance … when I watched you giving a speech at your graduation I said to myself … that you would play the game of politics extremely well … and you have, if you've become a special assistant to the Minister him-self", Ron said. – "I'm happy if you're happy in your position. - But politics is one game, that a simple shopkeeper (like me) has no interest in playing ".

"I'm not asking you to become a politician … as you said yourself … you're a lousy liar", I said.

"So how can I teach you how to lie when I'm not your equal when it comes to deceiving people … no, I think its loads better in the long run if I decline the honor" he replied

"Look Ron … I know I need loads of counseling to downsize my tendency to be super critical", I pleaded as sweetly as I could manage. – "All I need from you …"

"… All you want me to be is a supportive friend – so that you can to get back on speaking terms with Harry", Ron said knowingly.

888

To be continued


	12. Chapter 12

The disadvantages of telling the truth

By Billybob chapter 12

 **Rated:** M, - just to be safeguarded from the prudish criticism of the overly sensitive. The rating is what it is for adult language and banter, some UK profanity / slang and **implied** sexual innuendo. I do not write blow-by-blow smut.

Category: AU, alternate universe … set in the interval between the end of the battle and the cannon epilog; some nineteen years later.

Basically - -I write the way I speak, as if it was a stage play – inserting pauses in dialog for emphasis. It's not proper I know, but it a-lot better written English than what is seen today in … ' _text messages_ … _u-tube_ or _Facebook'_

888

Author's disclaimer: This story is based in the world created by J. K. Rowling, she owns all legal rights to the characters, setting, etc. - I am merely borrowing the contents of the JKR world for my own amusement and that of my few readers. In other words…her characters…my plot…savvy?

888 - Begin **flashback** ***

"You said you're proud of you accomplishments and content with your lot in life. - Isn't that true?" - I argued

"True, all I lack is a loving family … including children", He admitted honestly - and I knew that last bit was a jab at my feminist desire to have a childless marriage.

"I do want to be Minister … I can do a-lot of good in that position", I said

"Of that I have no doubts", Ron replied. – "I have every confidence in your brilliance … when I watched you giving a speech at your graduation … I said to myself … that you would play the game of politics extremely well … and you have, if you've become a special assistant to the Minister him-self", Ron said. – "I'm happy that you're happy in your position. - But politics is one game, that a simple shopkeeper (like me) has no interest in playing ".

"Then help me", I asked

"And risk my soul again … no, I think I'll decline the honor" he replied in a sad resigned tone.

"Look - Ron … I know I need loads of counseling to downsize my tendency to be arrogant and super critical", I pleaded as sweetly as I could manage. – "All I need from you …"

"… All you want me to be is a supportive friend – so that you can to get back on speaking terms with Harry", Ron said knowingly.

888 – End **flashback** ***

There are a few times in everyone's life when clarity of mind becomes crystal clear. - That's what happened to me during that moment in Diagon Alley as I stood before Ron. "Well … Yes … of course I need your help with Harry" - - - ( _well … actually – No) I want a-lot more from you than mere friendship_ \- **I said to myself** – _but before I can ride you …long and hard… I have to get the saddle on you first (was that a sexual metaphor? ... oh sweet baby Maeve – I'm in trouble_ )

"I might be able to help you there", Ron said very reluctantly. – "But if this turns out to be, just another of your numerous failed plots to get into Harry's trousers … we are done for good. - - Harry has told me repeatedly his total lack of feelings for you - and after as decade of trying …" Ron began

"Honestly Ron … enough about me and my failed pursuit of Harry. - His trousers aren't the only trousers in England. – Naturally … I'm disappointed in Harry's lack of romantic gratitude … that's true enough. - But since my first visit to your shop … I have come to the slow … realization, that you were correct … his fame was my- _main rational_ -for pursuing a man, whose life goals are radically different from mine".

"I'm glad you realize that fact … at long last", Ron said with his trademark lopsided grin.

"Harry as it turns out … isn't what I needed to fulfill my life goals. – I made an incorrect conclusion many-years ago (at age eleven actually) based on insufficient data concerning what Harry could bring to a marital merger - and what I needed. - I didn't consider my incompatibility with Harry or my inability to maintain a lasting relationship into my calculation … which lead me to yet another incorrect conclusion".

"Bummer, you got a couple of minor problem wrong … so what", Ron said casually as side by side we entered the- _**Leaky Cauldron**_. "… I think it is a sign of your growing wisdom that you can concede to making … even minor miscalculations. - - - So what are you going to do now … life partner wise?"

"Recalculate… of course, with an entirely new set of variables ( _meaning you Ronald_ )".

"Okay … good luck with that … whoever you go after next … I sincerely hope that your calculation's this time … are spot-on. In the meantime … I'll even give you a tiny-bit of what you've asked for. – Being in my company, everyday is still undoable … for me. – However, I think that I can pretend to be … at least a casual friend of yours … once a month during our POC meetings. - Just don't expect any profound changes in your personality (overnight) … just from being in the same room with me … without a single argument", Ron said while sounding very unsure as he lead me through the- _**Leaky Cauldron**_ -and then out again into Muggle London.

"Did you move the POC gathering place? "– I asked

"Nope", Ron replied. – "You and I are going to dinner in a nice restaurant in Muggle London. - Harry has repeatedly expressed a desire for a second shot at my sister - and as nothing I've said, has diminished his insane hope to - _reignite a romantic fire_ … that's been out for years. And we both know that's impossible … right?"

"Nothing is impossible Ronald Bilius" … I said sounding annoyed (but internally I was praying that I could somehow reignite the fire for me … inside Ron's trousers)

"Well … anyway, I don't want your presence at tonight's gathering … used as an excuse for the end of Harry's doomed ambitions about Ginny (so you and I are going to dine in a Muggle restaurant … instead). I don't want him blaming me; either … you understand?"

"Thanks that's awfully gallant of you", I said with my warmest… _come-hither_ … smile

"Seamus is always saying that my gatherings aren't wild enough … so I put him in charge tonight… I've often told him to be careful for what he wished for', Ron said in an increasingly worried tone. – "You-see… I had thought that my sister was coming to tonight's gathering … dateless – because according to the Wizarding media … Ginny had no publicly acknowledged suitor at the moment".

"She has a secret lover"

"Yes … a lover that dates back to her school days … a person that my family will never approve of. - I just got the- _heads up_ –about it … a few hours ago", Ron said in a near panic. "I tried to warn Harry that since Dumbledore's death … my little sister has become … a-bit deranged (a ruddy wild thing actually). - Of course Harry still suffers from an ' _out-dated'_ mental image of Ginny … that doesn't match current reality. - Naturally … he won't listen to me".

"Yes - I found that out", Hermione said in a resigned tone.

"On the other hand … Ginny knows all-about the- _romantic reconnection_ -hopes that Harry has (I told her so … my-self) but as Ginny put it … 'that ship sailed almost six years ago'. - She insisted that you not be present when she puts Harry d own … and I agreed".

"Harry is going to get a- _**goodnight**_?" I said sounding worried

"Worse, she going to give him … the equivalent of what I received at your hands on the steps" He replied sternly

"Dumped …hard, cold and cruel" I exclaimed sadly… "I knew he'd get hurt".

"Yup" Ron said; clearly embarrassed enough (at this point) for his ears to turn dark red.

( _Merlin on a bike – I clearly miss seeing that reaction… it's so cute_ ) - - "And you agreed?" I asked out loud.

"I've been told repeatedly … _what doesn't destroy us makes as stronger_ " Ron said sadly. - "What you did to me … forced a change in all the priorities I had when I started at Hogwarts - and as chance, fate or the- _maker of all things_ -sent me down a very different path … than the one that I had originally envisioned at age twelve. – What I'm hoping for here, is a traumatic event (like I had on the steps) an event that will- _**shock**_ – Harry out of his current complacency/delusions … concerning his hopes for a ' _happily ever after_ ' ending with Ginny. - If he gets dumped- _h_ _ar_ _d_ -enough … like I was … maybe such a brutal wake-up call, will force Harry to reexamine his future and ..."

"… and get him into therapy", I interrupted insightfully.

"That's the plan … of course my little sister never does anything for me, without me paying for it … in one way or another. - She wants me to run interference with my family when she comes to the- _**Burrow**_ -for Sunday brunch (the Sunday after next) with her top secret lover in tow".

"And what exactly does Ginny … want- us -to do?"

" **US**?" - Ron asked with an eyebrow raised in surprise.

"Twenty-four seven … people skills help … remember?"

"You haven't heard a word I've said … as usual". Ron growled in irritation. - "You need to spend a year in therapy before I will even consider …"

"… No … I have already put this off for far too long".

"And you really think that you can remain civil while around me … for fifteen days?"

"Until the Sunday after next … certainly", I declared proudly. - I've had a plan in mind even before I went to see Neville. I wanted him to arrange a sit down discussion with you. I want to reinvent myself and with that in mind … I've already taken steps to put this plan into motion. - Last week I spent an entire day revising my life plan – recalculated the steps required to achieve success – and then … with my priorities sorted out … I then focused on acquiring what I needed to succeed … with or without professional help ( _which is you Ronald Bilius_ \- I said to myself)

I've already informed Kingsley; that for health reasons, I'm going to have seriously cut back on my availability for work. - I even delegated (hired just yesterday) three witches to spilt my usual extra-heavy workload with the Minister. – I'll go in at nine (starting tomorrow) and leave at six (sharp) leaving with my weekends (mostly) free. - There'll be exceptions of course … special events … gala's … etc. ( _which you will be my escort /diplomat …_ _ **you just don't know it yet**_ _… because you clean up so nice and I'll look really-good …on your arm_ ) - but outside of work -I'm all yours (double meaning). - So I'll ask again … what does Ginny want?"

"Are you being serious - Have you really cut down your work-week to a mere forty-five hours?"- he asked.

"When I have a clearly defined goal in mind … almost nothing gets in my way", I said with grim determination - (I think I'll hyphen our names; Granger-Weasley sounds good)

"I'll believe … all this rubbish, when I see it happen - and even if you could pull it off for a day or two, by the end of the week … I'd be willing to wage a golden-galleon … that some crises or other - will arise that puts a quick-end to all your careful plotting. - Believe me … when I say (from bitter experience) that life always gets in the way of long-term plotting".

"I'll take that wager Master Weasley" I replied smugly. – "Sunset is at six and I plan to stay at your side until nine … every night after your shop closes – from now on,"

"I close on the weekends, to make chess sets and fill custom orders", Ron said in protest. - "I will be unavailable to entertain anyone".

"Not a problem actually – I can do work related research for the Minister while you make product … all I want is to be in the same room while you work … to be in your company every weekend during the foreseeable future."

"And I said **NO** to this … 24/7 in my company … idea of yours", He retorted hotly. – "I do more than just work during the weekends (you know). - How am I supposed to chat up a girl or go on a date … with you underfoot? - I also have friends (like Harry) that stop by for an evening of male bonding relaxation. - You can't expect me to put my life on hold just to help you become Minister. I already know what you hope to gain from all this … but what about me - How do I benefit?"

"You help war veterans put the war behind them – and move on" I began sweetly.

"True enough, but none of the POC has ever asked to ' _more-or-less_ ' move in with me" He responded.

"I never suggested …" I began blushing hard … only to be interrupted.

"… What other meaning is there to being in my company 24/7?" He said his voice becoming louder … and then suddenly he caught himself and lowered his tone. "You surprise me Miss Granger … you really haven't thought this all the way through. - I'm not looking for a lodger".

"I had originally intended to go home each night, but now that you mention it … full emersion would require a more intimate relationship … for the long term", I said as I recognized the logic behind his suggestion.

"An Intimate relationship - - with me … are you bloody-daft? - - The dimwitted slug you declared utterly worthless, seven years of unrequited … never-mind. - - - The answer is- **No** -Miss Granger. – Find yourself another dog to abuse".

"I have abused you … I rub most people wrong", I pleaded. - "Harry most of all. - I accept that I have an abrasive personality - and I need help from someone who doesn't become offended quickly – and that old friend is you."

"How does any of this; benefit me? - My career path is set; my bank balance grows as steadily as does the number of my genuine friends", He said proudly. – "There is only one thing missing …"

"… _Family_ ", I said - finishing his sentence in an extra soft … husky whisper. – As my night-dreams of life above a Diagon Alley shop as a wife and mother – came back to the forefront of my mind – leaving me with a warm feeling of contentment … flowing like lava from my heart to the tips of my fingers and toes. Like I said – that first POC meeting (which I missed … BTW) was an epiphany for me … I somewhat acknowledged to myself (but never out-loud) several major miscalculations (not mistakes … _**mind-you**_ … minor - very minor - miscalculations) and everyone does those. (Hey … I'm a work in progress … okay)

"If you are worried about me cutting into your love life … then the answer is equally obvious.

"Obvious is it … Well it isn't obvious to me … so do tell - miss special assistant to the Minister – what is your executive solution to being underfoot 24/7 … for Merlin knows how long. - How can I court a witch … find a wife and the- _M_ _OTHE_ _R_ -to my nippers (he said with extra emphasis) … with you at my elbow … all the ruddy time?"

"Finding a breeder is really important to you … isn't it?"

"Ten points to Gryffindor … bravo - you figured it out". He snarled.

"Does this breeder have to be … as thick as a post?" I asked nervously

"Dimwitted like me?" Ron inquired. – "No … I'm not looking for high-brow or famous … like the disappointed Mrs. Granger-Potter. - I'm an average bloke looking for an average bird. - The main thing I need is a witch that's family centric … an infliction that you don't suffer from".

" _Appetites' change … what was once despised can five years later … become desired_ " I said mostly to myself in a weak whisper – with Ron to angry to hear.

"So are you going to hire a match-maker and buy me a breeder … is that my compensation for doing this for you? - A mail-order arranged marriage to an American?" –

"No I think not",

"Now there I agree with you." he said in a disappointed tone. – "Out of pure frustration, I've recently looked into the magical mail-order bride concept - and the only ones that have good reputations, are way out of my price range.

"Ronald Bilius … please tell me you're joking … your mother would tan your backside _good and proper_ if you brought a ' _mail-order-bride'_ to the- _**Burrow**_.

"Yes she would … I'm sure. - But I'm not like you … you don't need anyone in your life. – Coming home to an empty house after work (day after day) doesn't faze-you at all … does it?" - Ron said sadly. "But unlike you (and Harry) … I'm a people person. - Do you remember (at all) what the- _**Burrow**_ -was like? – Constantly - overflowing with Family. Even with Tweaky … I've felt incredibly lonely. - I have loads of friends … but can't snog most of those. I want a very special witch … in my life a girl who will put me and my children first. - My efforts to find the right-girl have been repeatedly unsuccessful … to tell the truth, and I refuse to put my meager efforts- _**on hold for years to come**_ – to feed your selfish political ambitions".

"Bring children into the ruins of a civil-war … to procreate at a time like this … is a huge mistake", I began instinctively.

"No problem created by man … has ever been solved by unborn children", Ron said as he moved on. "But then again – my Neanderthal way of thinking isn't your problem … not anymore.

"Yes indeed … you do have a habit of sticking your Weasley nose into other people's problems. The POC is one example and perhaps you can tell me about how and why … you settled all those inner house disputes when you were the top-secret … acting Head-boy", I said and then watched as his eyes went wide - and his ears turned red again. (It was easy to tell now … his ears, I mean - - especially without the long hair)

"I wasn't acting anything – I was in sixth year. - According to- _Hogwarts a History_ – the Head-boy is traditionally a seventh year"- Ron said as his physical discomfort intensified ten-fold.

"Ronald Bilius… don't you dare lie to me – your ears give you away – and if they get any redder … I swear … your lying ears will burst into flames.

"My ears turn red for a-lot of reasons, especially when I'm feeling very emotional about something", He replied in an semi-angry tone.

"Like lying"

"Like keeping a secret that isn't mine to divulge … or fighting the urge to rip the form-fitting clothing off of a beautiful witch and shagging her brains out … right here – right now … in the dark and empty lane were we are now walking on … until the girl in question screams my name in pleasure or has me arrested", Ron said in a deeply tormented voice. - -

"Knowing all too well in my heart of hearts … that the lady in question (right now) would like nothing better than to have me rotting in jail for attempted rape (as she is smart enough to arrange a swift kick in my family jewels) to stop me cold. - - You don't suffer from sexual frustration like a normal witch does. - So there is no way you could understand the ordinary desires of the average mid-twenties wizard".

"My ears are turning red … Miss Granger, because I never heard you scream my name in pleasure … nor did you ever let me touch you … for you always preferred Harry to do that. - - - So … as getting what we both want from tonight isn't going to happen for either of us … lets be civilized and polite - and have a nice quite dinner … before we go our separate ways …Okay?"

"Quite dinner …yes … good idea" … was my weak response - and while he lowered his head in shame … my entire body caught fire as for the- FIRST TIME -in my entire life … I was nearly consumed by feelings of pure lust. - Not even one of my very rare (special few) … bureaucrat's that I had slept with … ever managed to turn me on as much as Ron did on our way to the restaurant.

"Ginny wants me to come to the luncheon and prevent violence", Ron continued in passing as he recovered enough for his unexpected outburst … to guide me into a nice restaurant that was (in quality) about midway between a fish and chip cart on the lane (street) and the most expensive bistro in London.

After we ordered - - I watched Ron closely and the first thing I noticed was that his table manners were unrecognizable. - The shopkeeper who sat across from me was obviously very mindful of me and his surroundings … like a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. – Self-conscious beyond description, it was obvious to me that that he was very nervous. - I'm sure he put a spell on his clothing to avoid stains – but he behaved as if there wasn't one. - He ate very carefully … using all the appropriate utensils … and never spoke with his mouth full (I was stunned speechless by this) … and honestly …more than a-little aroused … that he would go to all this trouble … for me?"

"Our dinner conversation was rather stifled at first … as if he was taking deliberate pains not to say anything inappropriate. - Ron avoided any mention of Quidditch or Harry and me romantically …focusing instead on my accomplishments at work. - - A safe subject matter - yes … it was, but not at all what I wanted to talk about.

Ron was skillfully keeping the dinner table conversation centered on me – while his brief and uninformative answers always seemed to guide me back to where I was (once again) talking about myself. - I had to change things up a-bit … especially as I had been left with a rather firm … **No** \- answer when it came to his help in reinventing my-self".

Furthermore … even as I rambled on about inner-office politics and back stabbing … I suddenly realized that my dinner companion had been right … three or four hours a day during the work week wouldn't be enough. - The weekends were clearly long days of work done inside the closed shop and his opportunity to flirt with other witches - and competing for Ron's time with another witch, a potential breeder wouldn't be in my best interest. The only way to bring about a major change in my life would be full emersion into every aspect of Ron's life (including weekends).

This conclusion was so stunning … I had to take a moment to think it over. - Meanwhile … Ron must have noticed me staring off into space looking at nothing and naturally concluded that his dinner conversation was boring me to tears. - So he abruptly resumed eating while letting the conversation die – preferring to eat in total silence rather than offend me by interrupting my thoughts.

For my part … I had a-lot to think about – so I was grateful that the dinner conversation had died. - To me … full emersion with Ron meant (like he said) … living with him in his flat - and not as a mere lodger (rent paying flat mate) … but as a lover. - Being Ron's lover meant (in turn) loads more sex than I ever engaged in with those very-few workaholic Bureaucrats that I actually bedded. - Wizards who rarely had time for even a quick snog (and I'm speaking from experience here). - -

Just the thought of having SEX three or more times a week … every week … called into question, how committed I really was to the entire concept of a childless marriage. - - So you see … it's all Ron's fault (As usual). - If he hadn't brought-up the mental image of shagging senseless in the lane (a narrow street) – I wouldn't now be thinking about sex.

Enjoyable sex wasn't the only thing that I had to think-about … the entire concept of procreating with Ron … as my lover was a stunner… all in itself. - Not that I was totally opposed to the idea – after all … have you seen him. - - Ron is tall … lean and the master of his own fate. - Qualities any girl would admire. - Nor would I have to support him as I had originally envisioned with the Hogwarts Ron.

There is also the problem of convincing him that my interest in him as a man is genuine … not to mention … the difficulties of getting him into my bed and keeping him there. - My book endorsement would obviously work against me – and until mere moments ago … he justifiably considered me to be a witch that would use him (for political gain) and then discard him … via divorce, within five years.

The feminist part of me was excited about the challenge of aggressively courting a male that was actually convinced that I would leave him and our children … the moment his usefulness to me was over. A totally ridiculous concept …of course, for I would never enter into a marriage as a means to an end. Walking away from my own children was unthinkable … and knowing that I valued work above offspring was why I wanted a childless marriage.

That Ron (after a- _**goodnight**_ -dump and five years of separation) was still open to the idea of bedding me and that came as a big surprise. - Harry (on the other hand) had fought my efforts tooth and nail, for more than a decade - and my bureaucrats lovers, had been extra reluctant in bed. - - My biggest obstacle would be what I told Ron during the Hogwarts Battle, when I dumped him so cold and hard.

My musings on the subject of bedding Ron … abruptly ended, when I heard him ask the waitress for the check (bill). - Blinking my eyes and clearing my head, I looked down to see his plate empty and mine barely touched. - I felt my cheeks begin to blush, and as I scrambled for something to say … and came-up empty (speechless me … no way) but my efforts to find the right words were cut off … by the ever so kind Ron … saying sweetly.

"Welcome back… did you have a nice nap? - As we both know that it is impossible … for you to be a boring dinner companion, so naturally … you're dozing off … had to be my fault exclusively", Ron said as he pulled out of his pocket - an old pocket watch and looked at the time. – "Well it looks like Harry has had enough time to get royally- _put in his place_ (rejected) by my sister. – I'm equally sure that you want to be waiting on his doorstep to pick up the pieces. – With that in mind … I have just asked the waitress to box-up your untouched dinner – as the meal couldn't have been … half as indigestible as my company".

"Ron … Honestly … I was thinking hard … that's all. - You should be use to my ' _phasing-out'_ when I'm in deep thought", I said semi-embarrassed.

"It's been a few years, but yes … I remembered", Ron replied with a tolerant grin. - "Otherwise, when you emerged from deep thought - you would have found yourself facing an empty chair. – Do you want an escort home or is such a concept … too 'sexist', for you to put up with".

Knowing that the evening would be a total waste … if I left with a firm NO to the idea of Ron helping me. I was determined to change his mind about us … to get my foot in the doorway into his heart. – To delay our departure … I asked the waitress to bring us another bottle of wine. - I also asked Ron if he was in a hurry to find out how much damage Seamus has caused at the POC gathering. - Luckily for me Ron laughed softly … at the thought and settled back-down into his chair.

Up to now … the evening's focus had been on me … I had to change that, so I asked Ron (insisted actually) to tell me the entire story of his shop and the products he sold. - As he rambled-on I carefully studied the young man before me, and compared him to Harry … a bloke who wouldn't put on a suit, even if his life depended on it. – Whether In formal work attire or casually dressed … (like now) Ron seemed to actually enjoy … wearing good quality clothing (another major turn-on for me… I quickly discovered).

So somewhere between the appetizers and the desert … my life-mate targeting system locked on a far more acceptable subject. - No (emotion free) workaholic bureaucrat would ever compare to this energetic and hardworking nice guy. - I finally acknowledged on several levels … that Harry was a lost cause. - My efforts with like minded bureaucrats had failed for a multitude of reasons not the least of them being my lack of arousal while in their arms.

Since the war … I had begun to wonder if any male could stir me sexually … but that was no longer a problem … one casual comment when combined with my recent … wet dreams at night - - equaled a level of passion that somewhat … frightened me. I knew it would take loads of time to undo the hurt I had done to him - and if what I read in my personal copy of- _**Romance for Dummies**_ – was correct – the best method of getting a injured male to forgive his ' _perfect_ ' companion … called for … loads and loads, of passionate … make-up sex.

As I sat at the dinner table looking at Ron … my body slowly began to react to the sensory excitation (arousal) presented in the form of a handsome gentleman (he actually looked that delicious) - - As I realized all this about Ron … for the first time – (why did I suddenly find Ron delicious when I never thought that way about Harry) - -

It would take loads of time for my mind to fully embrace its newly discovered feminine side and relished these novel sensations. To most girls … discovering their sexuality is a gradual process … over a period of years – done mostly by trial and error with dimwitted boys as inexperienced as they. - My sexually had come to me in a rush – not displacing my need for logic as much as complimenting it … an equilibrium of body and mind. - And to think that this epitome came to me only because … I was sitting across from my destiny.

While Ron was still talking about his shop and how much he enjoyed interacting with people (I openly envied him that) I had a little chat with my-self: ' _You're certainly going to be a-lot more than just a friend to me_ … Ronald Bilius … _the time for mere friendships is long over_. - - _Harry was right_ … _he was the wrong target. - Fame isn't the key to what I want … likeability is_. - _I just have to get into the correct set of trousers - and if that means going back to a modified version of my original plan (that I made as a ten year old) and the giving to Ron the children he so desperate wants … then so be it. – I'm sure Tweaky will be delighted to be the nanny to Ron's offspring's … which mean I can still have my career … a clear win for everyone involved._

 _That Ron said-_ _ **no**_ _-to my arguments is a clear set-back … so I either give-up and live alone or I adapt …_ ( **I said to my-self** )

 _Contrary to my reputation (even among my most die-hard fans) – I'm actually looking forward to the pleasures of the flesh (if I can ever find a bunk-mate who knows what he's doing … that is). – In the arms of the right man … I'm sure I can be … just as randy as any other normal witch (without becoming an easy trollop, like that slut … Brown). - - At least that's my hope … as my sexual experience with those self-centered bureaucrats wasn't (at all) satisfying … not for me, anyway. - Sex with Harry didn't happen (his choice) although I offered to 'do him' several times. - -_

 _It's a good thing that I can no longer deny … that Ron has radically transformed after the war… to the point that he is down-right yummy. - - His ghostly gaffer said it would take a few more years for his transformation into a perfect gentleman to be complete – and I'm sure I can help that along. - I accept (without doubt) that the ultimate cure for being a hated Prig … is to have the right man at my elbow to smooth over ruffle feathers._

 _To achieve my career goals I will have to have the right man at my side … to get that man (Ron … if you hadn't already guessed) means overcoming many obstacles … the biggest problem at the moment … for me anyway (beyond getting into therapy) is keeping Harry's 'd_ _iploma_ _t' as close to me as possible. That became all that more difficult … when he outright refused my first attempt to be in his 24/7 company._

 _One unexpected dinner-date … while alone with Ron, really clarified things for me. After chasing Harry for almost twelve years I suddenly realized that truthfully … I never even had a single sexual fantasy about-_ _ **doing it**_ _-with Harry. Ron on the other hand has been staring in my dreams for a year now. – In fact … just thinking of having 2.5 children with Ron (of today) is far more acceptable thought to the feminist in me … than losing him to some Huffelpuff breeder of limited intellect. The dimwitted slug that I knew so long ago at Hogwarts was gone. He had wonderfully adapted to unexpected circumstances and become a better man. - So now it's my turn to adapt, as I change targets to a far better choice in life-mates (just as Harry suggested)_

 _888_

We stayed at the restaurant talking until they closed (11:30 pm) Ron got me to smile more often than I had in the last five years combined and he also made me laugh (a-lot). I enjoyed his company that night and had more genuine fun than I can remember at any other time since the war. - I could not ask for a better dinner companion. - I had delayed the end of the date but not stopped it. as we left the restaurant I had still not thought of a way to get my brilliant plan back on track.

It was with deep regret that I took his hand as we duel apparated to my flat. Not wanting such a good time to end I invited him, but like any true gentleman … he declined my offer to come-up (on a first date). - Worst-yet ... instead of ending our date with a kiss …He deliberately took my hand and gently shook it … which naturally reminded me (as Ron intended) of the leavers dinner at the end of second year (our Chamber of Secrets adventure) while saying in a whisper – "let's start over as we did on the train during first year … Hello my name is- _**dimwitted slug**_ (aka) Ronald Bilius Weasley … but you can call me ' _written out of history'_ or the ' _unnamed sidekick'_ … and you are?"

"Hermione Jean Granger/Weasley … but you and our children can call me- _**little mother**_." Ron started to smile at this …but then he caught the hyphenated last name.

"The name game you are playing … is both; cruel and not the least-bit funny", Ron said in a sudden monotone - - - "Regretfully … this game (of me taking Harry's place in your loveless career scheme) is a game that I refuse to play … as I was throw off the board (years ago) and forbidden to play ever again. - I took that defeat rather hard - and vowed to never get sucked-into another game with that particular player. "… Ron said sounding deeply disappointed in me.

"Yes … I know" I replied weakly.

"We were having a really nice evening … why ruin it now?"

"I wanted you to know of my long term intentions". I said honestly.

"That is a lie … what you are actually doing is informing me that there is NOTHING you won't do … to become Minister of Magic … even destroying my soul for a second time … thanks for the offer ... but no thanks".

"As I once chose Harry over you … I now chose you over Harry" I insisted.

"Fool me once … shame on you - - fool me twice…" He began

"Shame on me" … I replied once again finishing his sentence.

"You've said repeatedly that we were incompatible?" he said

"A common misconception … now obsolete due to new circumstances" I replied brazenly

"You said any marriage to me would end in divorce … within five years".

"If I had married the dimwitted slug that you were at Hogwarts … I'd say … divorced in two years" I countered.

"If I thought for one second that you were being even remotely serious … I would tell you that - my days of being your neglected doormat are long over", Ron said with depressive sadness as he took a big step away from me. . - I'm no more willing than Harry was to be a prop … an accessory like a matching purse to a designer dress … just to help you with your career goals"

"You have changed so much since the war … why is it so hard to believe that my feelings for you have also changed", Is said sternly.

"Harry and the others in the POC don't feel you've changed at all … and some think you've gotten worse … far worse".

"Yes … to an extent - - I agree … that's why I want to reinvent my-self – it is no fun to be the biggest shrew in the U. K. – reviled and despised. - You had a three year head start with a psychologist …while I haven't even started therapy yet … so of course I haven't changed … but every journey begins with the first step".

"You'll dump me again the moment I am not longer of any use to you", He replied knowingly. "You'd rather pay child support … than have our children dragging you down; politically. - I refuse to be used as a disposable tool a second time … find someone else Hermione. - - Not interested … thanks", Ron said as he began to turn and walk away.

To this I replied firmly. – "I am not some helpless princess in a tower … no damsel in distress waiting to be rescued. I'm a modern witch and a feminist that wants it all … including a husband and children". This made Ron pause.

"You don't want children" he said.

"No I didn't to be honest … but all successful negotiations are composed of compromises. - As I understand it … nippers are a deal breaker for you", I said and unknowingly making yet another female-male miscalculation.

"That's right", he replied clearly disappointed ... in a ice-cold monotone

"I give you … one child"

"Unacceptable … I want four", he countered

"Two"

"Five", he now insisted

"Three … final offer" I said.

"Within six years of the wedding… I'll agree to three minimum – with the clear understanding (in writing) that I get full custody (undisputed) with visitation at my sole discretion … after the divorce, which is to be finalized before our oldest turns eight".

"I not sure I can do that … there is after all no need to rush … a witch remains fertile all the way to her seventies".

"Within six years of the wedding or I get an automatic annulment … the petition for which … you will pre-sign before the nuptials". Ron said as he began to walk away.

"Ron you're not being reasonable",

"I don't have to be … this isn't a love match for you … it's a contract for services rendered … for you … this is just the means to a political end".

"Ronald Bilius how dare you imply…"

"Imply hell … I am just repeating what you have already told Harry and Neville. The ends justify the means with you ... I get that. - After all you have done to me and Fred since the war … I don't feel obligated to give in (yet again) to having things go your way. – The alternative to my proposal is rather simple … find another nice guy to leach off of".

"Leach off of … how dare you?" I roared furiously

"Don't look so upset Ms. Granger, you'll most likely wake up tomorrow - and decide that this entire marital proposal was no more worthy of your consideration …than I ever was six years ago – another minor mistake ... a moment of weakness brought on by too much wine over dinner".

"You think this is all a cruel prank … don't you?" I said

"Of course … a princess doesn't give up everything to marry a tradesman … even fan-fiction would reject that story as unbelievable. - Tomorrow you'll resume your pursuit of Harry once more … having picked up the shattered pieces of a cruelly rejected Harry … fresh from Ginny's wrath. - I fully expect to see your wedding announcement to Potter on the front page of the Daily prophet by year's end".

"That's not going to happen" I said firmly meaning every word.

"Only time will tell". He replied sadly. "If Harry doesn't work out tomorrow - and you can't come up with a far better alternative… the terms for my assistance, I think are now crystal clear. - Have your barrister draw up the appropriate contract and submit it to me …in the post. And with that said Ron turned on the spot and apparated away … hoping in vain to never hear from Hermione Granger again.

888

I stood there gob smacked … utterly speechless, for ten minutes … unable to understand where I had gone wrong. - It took me several days of research in several- ' _How to Date_ ' -books (primarily written for wizards) that night to understand my missteps. - Even _**Romance for Dummies**_ was unhelpful until I adapted the advice within to the prospective of an aggressive mate-seeking female. - I was still under a cloud of confusion when I attended my first secession with the squib therapist … a solid fortnight later (the one that Ron suggested).

My new therapist heard me out without interruption. - Thanks in part …to a near photographic memory; I was able to provide the back-story of my multiyear interactions with Ron and Harry. - I recited everything that was said during my two visits to his shop and after our dinner date … when things had gone incredibly wrong. - She knew all about me of course and not only from her secessions with Ron … for she also had Pansy Parkinson-Goyle as a client (among others from my old class-year). - My new therapist told me rather bluntly that I lived up to my reputation at the- **Ministry** \- and gave a three word answer to my question of where I had gone wrong ... "Lack of tact" she had said.

My attempt at seduction on a fist date (with Ron) had lacked all the subtlety of a bull running amok in a china shop. In the opinion of my therapist … I had loads to learn about people in general and seduction in particular … Especially when it came to male-female courtship. - For a relationship to last … it has to be based on mutual respect and Love… not a series of negotiated agreements on issues including the number of offspring - and who gets them after a predetermined ... fully-planned on divorce, that was to take place, five years from now.

"Well" I replied. "Ron had forced me into a impossible bargaining position and as he has a house-elf and therefore potential nanny … naturally he would be in a better position to get full custody ... especially as he and his elf could spend far more quality time with the children as a shopkeeper … than I would have as a Ministry Department head", - My therapist shook her head sadly and said … "pawns on a chessboard"

"What?"I asked.

"If all your children are to you … is pawns on a chess-board… a negotiated clause of a contract. - Then you should stick to your original ideas of a childless life", my therapist declared. "That he talked you into negotiating the number ... it was actually a test … and you failed. - You have a long road ahead of you (in therapy) to become even partially human. - But I do believe that you genuinely want to change and I can even agree that Ronald is the foundation stone to that change. - I will even concede that on one other point … where you've been spot-on. - Your only have one hope for a happy life (with Harry Potter once again in your life … on any level … as a friend) depends heavily on Ron Weasley"

"And Harry … is he you client now?" – I asked.

"Mr. Potter has his own road to travel. - He took Ms. Weasley's rejection very hard … in fact … Ronald brought him to see me (for the first time) the following morning – That she rejected him in favor for another woman was a huge shock to his system … and as big as Ronald had hope for. - I'm seeing Mr. Potter three times a week right now.

"Ginny's secret lover is a woman?"

"Yes ... I thought you already knew that"

"And what's the name of Ginny's lesbian lover?

"None of your business", my therapist replied sternly. – "My question to you is; have your drawn up the contract Mr. Weasley asked for?"

"Yes" I replied.

"Have you sent it?"

"No" I said.

"Good … Don't send it. - That would permanently close the door into Ronald's life", my therapist warned. – "He took that date with you … like a physical blow, suppressed feelings for you have resurfaced and he has suffered badly because of it".

"He still loves me?" I asked in amazement.

"Yes … he does - and tread carefully with that knowledge … you are going to have to aggressively court him, luckily – being a self-confessed feminist … chasing a bloke shouldn't be hard for you".

"Why are you telling me … all this?" - I asked.

"Because I'm concerned about Ronald and you are his primary weakness (emotionally). - He's found plenty of women who a physically … far better looking than you … your pretty face being your main asset, your downfall is a nonexistent (runway model) figure. But you primary saving grace lies in the fact that he has never found you equal."

"What should I do? – I haven't found his equal either. - I need him is my life more than ever; he stars in my dreams at night … every night. Since our date I can't stop thinking about him – and that's not like me at all … at times I've become downright ... girlish".

"Being feminine is just what you need to be right now. - Downplay your logical side while showing off your great taste in clothes … dress for him - which means radically different than you do at work. - Be at his door-step dressed to the nines (elegant and girly) before his shop closes (everyday) during the work week. - Don't bother him during the weekend until he asks you … (and he will) give him space to do man things, as compared to quality alone time flirting with him - and don't be subtle about it".

"How long before I can expect results?" - I asked.

"five or six months"

"And when he finally touches me or slips a hand under my jumper? I asked

"Pounce … when he makes his first move on you - - no matter how small … go for the brass ring."

"Really?"

"Yes … go slow for now … baby steps – but in a year or less … be a modern witch – once that line is crossed, claim your man".

"Can he help me become Minister of Magic?"

"You can't serve two masters; Ms. Granger. - You can balance …a Marriage with family and some career (a compromise existence) or engage in pure politics and living alone for most of your life"

"And the choice is mine"

"Yes"

8888

 **THE END**

8888

I end my tale here - for this RON- Hermione relationship will be a long bumpy road ... full of break downs and road side repairs. - My goal was to set the ball into motion down hill with my fingers crossed - hoping for Hermione to become aware of shopkeeper Ron improved qualities and go after him.

8888

Authors post chapter ramblings (go figure)

*** - - my goals for this story have been

I've got Hermione to give up her obsession with Harry"

I've gotten the- **Harmione** -crowd angry as hell - and they are as I write, gathering tar and feathers"

Hermione doesn't end up Draco (insert loud and satisfying raspberry)

I have reinvented Ron (hopefully) in a believable fashion

I have offered evidence that not all snakes (Slytherin's) are bad

I have given reasons to like Percy again - and explained why he fought for the good guys at Hogwarts.

I have given Neville the happy ending he deserves.

I have shown development (change) in both Ron and Hermione – (a multi-year journey that has only begun)

I have modestly promoted other stories I have written" (the cannon does match this story – so - sue me)

(*) Longbottom Rose

(**) The miss-Adventures of the Magical Scarlet Pimpernel

So fare thee well (for now) until we meet again with another story - - (covered in fresh tar & feathers… riding a rail heading out of town)


End file.
